Walking the stairs once more
by All that is good51
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has done it. It, as in his goal. But not on being Hokage, he has saved his land from demise. Now... what is a dull sword if not a useless hunk of steel? Currently crazy on Touhou, be expecting more Naruto and Touhou stories from me. Rating may change and so does the genre. No pairings yet. Oh, OOCness is to be expected.
1. New place

_He has served his time. He is tired. His spirit is dying._

_"Sasuke… Sakura… Sensei… Hinata…"_

_His people are saved. He has succeeded._

_"This is it guys."_

_He is no longer needed. He is too dangerous to be here._

_"I have brought peace, not through swords and blood, but through courage and trust."_

_All his time has ended. He is… gone._

_Interlude end_

* * *

How long has it been? Three years? Four? Maybe five? He doesn't care. He stopped caring about himself after some time. Now, he's nothing but a travelling sage. A man who has no place to stay, not even a place to belong. This is his choice, and he choose this from his own consent. Him living in a place where people exist will be… harmful to both him and them. He's a bad omen.

Yet, the thirst of meeting someone is there somewhere inside of him. He grew tired of walking, he grew tired of counting the stars. It has been for so long… thinking back about his past isn't so helpful either. He needs to forget, but he needs to learn on how to let go first.

As a man, he desires. As a human, he wants. All he wanted was for a second chance, a chance for him to be back to that world of saving people, back to the world where he could get all the recognition and praise he deserves. But what are the chances? Not that high. Time… is not so forgiving. He wondered the Lands, travelling through continents, seeking for that one thing. But he did not find it.

He is still waiting, yet he is also searching for it.

He is nothing but a stranger in a strange land. A land that is different from the ones he used to visit. Dressed in a black and orange jacket that is matching for him, he has his red and black haori to cover him from the cold night wind. His hair has grown longer, no longer short and spiky, he even tied them into a small ponytail. He can't say anything about his face, all he knew is that he'd definitely grown older over the past years. Maybe as old as a certain scarecrow. His eyes are a beautiful cerulean color, with pupils that is just waiting to shine again. His cheeks still bear his trademark feature, the three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, has grown rougher and possibly thicker due to some unexplainable circumstances.

On his right hand is a shokujo, of course, it is but only a staff formed from his Gudodama. It's handy to have these; one would not expect a staff wielding stranger to be that of the uncommon kind. His appearance could be considered unique, considering his attire and looks. His looks itself is something that the people here is not common to.

Speaking of which… he is walking to a village. A village that is simply named Human Village. Why? Maybe it's literally as the name stated, a village filled with humans. He knew the directions thanks to the nature around him. The birds are kind enough to tell him the way there. He's not far from the place actually, he could already sense multiple life sources coming from the way he's heading.

He can't help but feel excited at what he will possibly find. But he will still distant himself with the folks there, maybe he won't be here for too long, so there's no real reason to get too attached to people.

His walking went on for some time, quite the irate for him. But thankfully, he's nearer than what he expected. A sign post with an arrow pointing up ahead stating that the human village is a few miles away is posted on the sidelines. A small smile formed on his lips. It's time to rest his tired feet and get some food, maybe there are shops there that could provide him with a light meal. Not eating for three days isn't something he's good at…

The walk that has been going for what seems to be an eternity ended. He stood on a small hill that allows him to overlook the entire village in one seating, what he saw draws in a rush of nostalgia. For the first time in his exiled life has he ever felt like this, the last time he felt like this was a long time ago, and in a place he doesn't want to recall at the moment. It is still morning. The bright sun shines allowing all things underneath it to see and live… he missed viewing people in such ways, too bad that his eye sight isn't as good as it was before.

The trees surround the village proved how much of a beauty this place is. He has a connection with nature, a strong one. Senjutsu is useful, and using it from time to time is like a form of meditation for him. Constantly he would talk to the animals around him, trying to understand them. Of course he could not hear them talk, but he can understand them. It is as if nature has become a way of him to connect to others.

"Hm… I guess I better get down now." He simply willed for his body to be at the spot he wants it to be. A simple teleportation technique that every ninja knows. He reappeared somewhere deeper into the forest, but nearer to the village. But instead of trees, bamboos are surrounding him. His eye caught sight of a wooden sign. "Beware, bamboo forest of the lost. The human village is north…" he read what he's seeing out loud.

If he goes north, he'll be at the village… does that mean that if he went deeper he'll be lost? As amusing as that sounds, he's not looking to get lost anytime soon. Maybe he'll do some exploring later, but he really needs to eat something like right now.

Okay… he did get into the village. Now… finding food. Oh, look, food stands. Well, guess his task is done. Walking to a nearby stand, he caught the aroma of something cooking. Whatever it is, it's tasty. Upon arriving closer, he was delighted to see a stand selling grilled… lampreys? Lampreys… what are lampreys? Are they even something edible? But he went in anyway, feeling the hunger getting the best of him.

He went inside the small stand, more like a cart but whatever. A girl with short pink purplish hair is fanning on a grill, cooking these lampreys. It's his first time seeing a lamprey and he was quite surprised to find out that they are actually eels like things… and it looks like he's not the only in the bar. He thought that being alone was bad, but looks like he get a little company now.

"Hello there! You're a new face here." That was not a question. The girl who is cooking the lamprey asked him, she's still fanning on those eels like a professional. On her face is a friendly smile, and on her back are a pair of feathered wings. Over all, she looks-

Wait, wait, wait… wings?

He opened his mouth, and then he closed it again. He simply replies with a smile of his own, while grabbing a seat next to sleeping customer. "Yup, I'm a traveler. What do you serve here?" he knows it already but there's no harm in asking someone.

"Lampreys! Would you like some?" the cook asked.

"Yes please." He replied. He's still focused on something that interest him greatly. Wings… someone with wings aren't… normal, right? There're no people with wings over his last few journeys, people with weird sense of fashion sure, but wings… he needs some answer. While he's having his inner moment, he did not notice that the customer beside has awaken.

"Who're you?" he looked to the side, where he came face to face with a girl with a very long white hair with ribbons tied to it. She's dressed weird, almost like those clowns on that circus that he visited when he was still doing escort missions, but like he's one to speak. She looks like a tomboy, trust him, he knows it when he sees one.

"No one special, just a traveler." He answered her halfheartedly. He's glad that he is conversing with someone, but all he can focus now are those wings and the food that he is going to eat. A hand slung itself right over his shoulder, and he was not surprised to see that this stranger is the one doing it. He smell something familiar coming from the girl's mouth. sake to be exact.

He felt her leaning closer towards him, shoulders touching and all that. "Aw come on, don't act like that." She's drunk alright… "Mysty! Give us sake!" she is referring to the cook, who returned with a plateful of grilled eels, lampreys, his bad…

"Coming right up!" well she's excited to serve alright…

The girl with the white hair grinned drunkenly at him. She picked up one of the sake cups that Mysty placed on the table for them. she offered one of the cups to the male. "Want some? I'll tell you, you'll be fine, it's not like you'll die drinking sake right?" she laughed at her own joke, something that made the man feel awkward.

The man smile wryly at her, since he's really hungry, he decided to play along. "Well, before we start drinking, name's NarutoUzumaki. What's yours?" he asked.

"Me? Fujiwara no Mokou. Remember it man." She chugged down a cup in an instant. Naruto is having fun watching someone getting drunk, he hadn't had this much entertainment in years. If only granny is still alive… he quickly shook his head to discard the memory.

He took a cup for his own, as well as a lamprey on his other hand. Though it might be a little bit too soon to be drinking… but… aw, oh hell, just like she said, it's not like he'll die when he drink. He chugged the cup empty, feeling the backlash in almost an instant. He was bad with sake, and this one's no different. Unlike most sake that he tasted, this one is way stronger. "Whoa… that was quick…" he muttered out. His head's dizzy in an instant.

"That all it takes you to get drunk? Psh! I drunk three gourds and I'm still good as hell!" Mokou boasted, patting him roughly in the back.

The man twitched, he grabbed another cup and dunk it all down quicker than before. The man's eyes has started to develop a drunken glaze, something that the girl noticed. He grabbed another cup, and he did the same step for two more times. That's five cups down along with his first one. Mokou erupted in a serious of laughter. "Hahaha! Not bad punk, but you still can't drink better than me!"

It's at times like these that he would curse his weakness against alcohol, pride and most importantly his brain. He glared at the girl, taking up the offer. "Oh yeah!? Then I'll show you…"

Time may have passed… but hey, old habits die hard.

* * *

He felt like shit.

No, maybe lower.

"Ugh… where am I… the last thing I remembered was- whoa…"

"Damn… drinking again in the morning? Hey, you okay there?"

Mokou knows better than to get drunk. But as always… she learns it the hard way. She has no problems in getting drunk but it would always cost her something. Like time, money and maybe even a few sack of knuckle sandwich. This time, none of those, but instead she got a tourist to help. They're in an alleyway by the way, right next to a freaking trash can. She got up and stretched up. Looking up, it's still morning. Then that means…

"This is the first time I ever got so drunk that I actually got up in the day after I got drunk."

Thank you for answering her thoughts, some random dude that she can't quite remember. Mokou got a good look on the man, and she must say, he's definitely a newcomer. "Look, now I know that you're new and you probably lost your wallet but-"

"Nah, I don't bring any wallet with me. And yes, I'm new. Name's Naruto by the way… I don't remember if I ever introduced myself to you..." the man gave her a sheepish smile, he rubbed the back of his head expressing clear embarrassment.

"I see. Then that's good. So… got any questions, like where the heck you are right now, or how did you get here, or why the hell are you talking to someone who got you so drunk in an alleyway?" Mokou asked him in a comical manner.

Naruto got the point. Basically, she's offering him some answers, and he just need to pick the right question. "No thanks, I know where I'm at, at the moment." He said to the white haired girl who is wearing suspenders.

"Really?" from her look it is safe to say that she is not expecting an answer like that from the man. She honestly expect him to ask her a barrage of questions that even she herself can't answer. Hearing the man's reply, she shrugged uncaringly and walked out the alley.

He followed the girl out of the alley, returning to the village area. This is a familiar sight for him, albeit nosier. There are many people here. From men to women, children to teenagers. Some are happy, some are having a rather bad day and some are even walking around for no reason at all. But it's still refreshing to see this lot of people, seeing trees isn't exactly the type of comfort he's into, despite the fact he loves nature.

"Anyway, Mokou, right?" asked the man to girl, in case if he got her name wrong.

"Yup, what?"

"Can you tell me where I can get information about this place? Perhaps a library of some sort?" he's going to ask her for the baths but it looks like comfort needs to wait a little bit longer. He's not going to stay in a place he has no apparent knowledge just like that.

"Hmm…" he saw Mokou making a thinking face. From the looks of it, she's seriously thinking. She dropped the look later, and said. "Library? Well, does it only have to be a place where you can get books to read?"

"Huh?" what is this girl saying? Of course it is. "What do you mean? A library, you know what that is right?" he's seriously getting confused here. It's either he's still drunk or this girl is messing with him in some ways possible.

Mokou nodded. "Yeah, I know what a library is, I used to work in one for hell's sake!"

"…Really?"

"Fooled you there."

He knew it.

"Anyway…" Mokou dismissed the earlier statement. "Let's go before this 'library' moves from one place to another." She did not even wait for him to speak, she already run towards a particular direction.

Wait. Move? Library?

…

…

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not taking you to a library."

"I expected as much."

* * *

"I apologize for my friend's behavior."

"No, no… it's fine. She did get me here after all."

"Still… it was still her who caused you all of your trouble on waking up in an alley."

"I ain't done nothing…"

Naruto made a small glance. On his right is Mokou acting as if she got nothing to do with this conversation, in front of him however, is Mokou's friend. She's a woman about his height, maybe slightly shorter. She is beautiful, even he has to admit. Her hair is long but not as long as the suspender wearing girl over here, it is also a unique gradient of silver and blue. On her head is a… a… what the heck is that? Never mind that part, she's dressed in a blue dress with designs that are too much of a bother to describe. But overall, she's normal.

"I am Keine Kamishirasawa. I am the teacher and protector of this village." She introduced herself briefly at the man. She is still giving her white haired friend some glares though…

Protector? Kind of like a profession that he always wanted to be when he was younger… and a teacher? What a unique combination. Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. A traveler and a Sage." She has a title so he sees no reason as to why he can't have one.

Mokou raised an eyebrow. "You're a sage…? You sure don't look like it though."

"Mokou!"Keine scolded her friend. She knew that her friend is… not normal but that doesn't excuse her from acting impolite like that.

"It's fine." Naruto waved Keine's worry off. He really needs to start learning on how to talk to women… "I came here to know more about this place, and Mokou said that you know what I'm looking for." He began noting on how much of a worrywart this woman is. He can't blame her though, Mokou looks like your ordinary troublemaker for him. but hey, like he's one to talk.

"I see. Then come on in, Mokou, can you please kindly show him the living room?" Keine began taking them inside the house. Her house. Upon entering, he could already tell that this is a normal house, and the way Mokou act so casually made him come to a conclusion that she's been here a lot of times.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mokou waved Keine's statement away. She then glance at the man, motioning him to follow her. "Follow me. If you're gonna be here then it's best to tell you about some things that you should know." Mokou raised a finger. "First, Youkais are bad, the wild ones at least." She raised another finger. "Second, beware of places that gives you the creeps immediately, they're probably as bad as your instincts tell you." She raised a third, along with an irritated look. "Third, meet that whore Kaguya, tell me immediately, I'll show her royal ass a good flush…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kaguya? Someone you knew?"

Mokou huffed, an indignant expression on her face. "Someone I wished I never knew." She shook her head, opening a sliding door that shows a normal sized room with a square table in the middle. "Just… don't get too close to her. She might look fine but she's a real tramp, trust me." The way she speaks is of pure malice.

Of course, he knew that Mokou is just irritated by this Kaguya person. And it's no strange fact that she has a bad history with this Kaguya person. Mokou motioned him to take a seat on the floor. He did just that and he rests hi arms on the table. "Well… I don't have a really good relation to a certain Kaguya from where I came from either…"

"See? It's almost as if that every Kaguya in the world is so annoying. And bitchy."

"…I can't say anything about that last part, she was my great, great, great grandmother after all." He shrugged. In truth, Kaguya Ootsutsuki was in fact the mother of the Sage of the six paths, who happened to be his ancestor, and the father to Elemental Nation's most recognized clan founders, who, one of them, also happened to be his great, great grandfather. Still, he shares blood with a certain somebody…

Mokou blinked rapidly. "Wait, for real?" then that blink turned into a curious look. "Great, great, great grandmother? Just how old is she? Is she a Youkai?"

Well, he can't start sprouting things that will confuse her, but it looks like Mokou beat him to it already. There she goes with this Youkai thing, he began to understand that whatever a Youkai is, it is probably a being or species of the sort. And Kaguya being Youkai… he's not too sure about that. "No, she is not a… Youkai. But she's very strong." Not a lie there. He can't just blurt everything out.

Mokou's interest died down. She falls on her back, to the tatami mat floor. "Hm. She must be a bitch eh?"

"You have such way with words."

"So I've been told."

The opening of a sliding door startled the two in an instant. They turned towards the direction on where the door is. Naruto saw Keine coming over carrying a bunch of scrolls on her hand, and it seems that she's carrying more than what she could handle. "S-Sorry for the wait, here are some things that will…" she's struggling to keep her balance. Naruto glanced briefly at the girl lying on the floor, it looks like she's making no effort in helping her friend.

He stood up and approached the woman who is struggling on what she's carrying. "Need some help, Keine-san?" he asked.

"Thank you." Keine let him carry half of what she's carrying. Naruto helped carry the scrolls back to the table, where he placed them directly on the table top in a neat arrangement.

Now that all of them are seated, Mokou too, Keine could start explaining to the man. "This place is Gensokyo. A place which exist inside a boundary that isolates itself from the outside world." Naruto started paying attention, Mokou is just chilling right next to him. Keine continues. "as you might've noticed, Gensokyo isn't your normal place."

Tell him something he don't know…

"Before I continue, is there anything else you'd like to ask?" The woman asked. Probably she wants him to do the asking so that he'll understand.

"Well… for starters, what are Youkais?" he asked.

Keine had a surprised look on her face. But she quickly dismissed the look with a professional nod. "Youkais are beings that are different from us humans. Mokou told me that you two were at Mystia's bar, I'm surprised that you haven't figure out what Youkais are."

"Hehe… sorry. My sensei always told me that I'm not the quickest of the bunch." He smiled apologetically. "So, Youkais are beings like Mystia-san? They have wings and all that?"

Keine hummed before shrugging. "Not exactly… while most Youkais took on the traits of a human, some of their beastly traits are what makes them easier to identify." She briefly explained. "For example, Mystia is a night sparrow, thus explaining as to why she has wings."

At the end of Keine's statement, he started to understand what Youkais are. Basically, they're human looking fellas with either animal ears or other traits and all that. Keine continues her speaking, explaining further. "Gensokyo's population consists of mostly Youkais, the human village is where most of the human population in Gensokyo resides."

"Does that mean there are some people who lives outside of the village?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't tell you who those people are though."

"I live in the bamboo forest, so you can count me too." Moukou remarked from the sidelines. "Visit me sometimes, I'll show you a place where you could get drunker than an Oni."

She was shushed by Keine. "Ahem, anyway, where was I… oh," a look of realization dawned. "Though most Youkais are wild, there are also good shares of friendly folks. But please do not try to get on their bad side." Trust him, he's not looking forward to it. "But if you are in a pinch… perhaps you could have a duel with them- no let me rephrase that, most Youkais or people, will fight you."

Well that's not a solution he's expecting. He was expecting something like, flee on sight or don't fight back or anything like that. But instead this woman is encouraging him to fight back in case if something went wrong with him and a Youkai. "Duel? In what way?"

"Spell Cards duel." She handed him a scroll to which he took. "This scroll will explain all about what you need to know about what a spell card duel is." She handed him another scroll. "This scroll contains some information of some of the few places in Gensokyo, though I do not advise you to directly visit them."

He stared at the two scrolls he was given. He thanked the woman by giving her a warm smile. "Thank you Keine-san. This will help me in more ways you could have imagined." He then asked again. "When should I return this?"

"It's fine. Maybe when you've finished reading the whole thing." replied the kind woman to him.

He was about to stand and leave, until a certain girl appeared and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now that the talk is done… why don't I show you around here? We'll get to see the few places in Gensokyo that are not even in that thing." She's obviously referring to the scroll he was given.

"Thank you Keine-san I- whoa, wait a minute woman!" he managed to say his thanks one last time to the teacher and protector of the village. Keine saw him being dragged away from her house by the immortal. She shook her head.

"Haah… I just hope that you won't get him into trouble Mokou." That girl is her friend, but she's a troublesome one. Though it's nice seeing Mokou socializing with other people instead of her. She would normally talk to some people but only after exchanging a few words. If anything, she hoped that Naruto will also enjoy his stay in Gensokyo.

"Okay, so what would you like to check out first." As soon as they exited Keine's house, Mokou took him somewhere to a place that is less crowded. There are still people but not enough to make the whole place crowded. He sealed the scrolls that Keine lent him inside a sealing, kind of ironic.

"I don't know, you're the one who's going to show me around in the first place." He stated, remembering what the girl said. After hearing the explanation from Keine, Gensokyo must have a lot of nice place to visit. Of course, the word nice also comes with danger.

"I know. I'm asking what type of place you want to visit first, my good sir." Mokou remarked in a sarcastic manner. "Like a mountain, a forest, a lake or something…" the white haired girl trailed off, looking away. He has no idea on what this girl is thinking. Only meeting him for a day or two counting today, she's already acting all familiar with him. Not that he hates it, but it might just get complicated later in the future.

"That was a vague description of places Mokou." Naruto knows that this girl knows what she's doing. But he's still not sure on whether he should start following the girl or what, and it's not like he's looking forward on visiting the places Mokou just told him. A mountain, forest, lake… those are some of places that he would visit but not now. He needs a place where he could rest, a place where he could lay down.

He made a thinking face. A lake doesn't sounds bad, and so does a mountain. "Are those the only place you could show me? Isn't there a place where there are less… trouble?" he did not know if there's trouble or not. But something tells him that there will be as soon as he step foot in said place.

"Well…" Mokou trailed off. "There's this huge mansion near the lake, but I'm sure that the owner won't take too kindly with a stranger suddenly appearing like that." So that leaves it out of the option. Mokou made a thinking posture, then a light bulb went off in her head. "Aha! I know. The Miko's shrine."

Miko? As in Priestess? "A miko? As in priestess?" he actually asked that.

"Yup, the real deal." Mokou nodded. "If you're still looking for some answers or something, she's the one you could talk to, she's like the one responsible if an outsider gets transported here anyway. I bet she's just lazing around her shrine or something…" Mokou muttered the last part. "Anyways, can you fly?"

Now that's something he doesn't get to answer every day. Naruto stared unblinkingly at the white haired girl. "Excuse me?"

"Can you fly?" she asked again.

Can you fly… what an odd question. "No. not exactly flying. I can levitate but it won't be the same as flying though. Why?"

All he got for an answer is Mokou gripping his shoulders hard, before soaring for the skies.

It might just be a gut feeling but… something tells him that Gensokyo might not be a dangerous place.

* * *

"Thank God that was over…"

"Phew… that took a lot more than expected…"

He just landed back on sweet ground. Flying was a new experience to him, he never use his powers to use the sky as a method of travel, but he get the feeling that he must learn to change that anytime soon. He's back on solid ground, where he's climbing up stone stairs. The steps are steep, though not that much. He could use chakra to attach himself to the surface but he don't see the reason why. It's not like he'll fall anyway.

Still, Mokou is bringing him to this Shrine on top of a hill. It's not like something strange to him, he visited shrines before, and most of them are located at such remote places. Maybe it's a tradition or something, he wasn't paying much attention to the people who explained these things to him.

After a long walk up the stairs, he finally see the red Torii gate standing tall. And when he reached the top of the step, he could see a building styled in an oriental eastern manner with paper charms located in specific places. The shrine is actually… smaller than what he expect it to be, and it looks abandon too. Maybe Mokou's right on the Miko being lazy.

Speaking of Mokou, she casually walks over to the donation box. He thought for a moment that she was going to make a donation, but no, she instead ring the bells much to his surprise. Aren't you suppose to throw money first before ringing the bells?

He can already hear the sound of footsteps coming from inside the shrine. What is happening?

"DOOONAAATIOOONS!"

Holy Log! A girl went flying out of the shrine. He took a step back, his body on high alert. Who is this girl, she's dressed in a red and white outfit. Her sleeves are strangely detached and she has a ribbon tied to her head. Her hair's brown, and a closer look then one could see that her eyes are in fact brown.

The current expression she's having is a rare one. This must be the miko…? He knows that he isn't suppose to judge a book by its cover, but something… something tells him that his first impression of her went crashing down the stairs.

Mokou simply wave at the miko, saying. "Yo."

The miko paused at what she's doing. She stared at Mokou then back at Naruto. It took her three seconds to snap back to her normal self. She has an indifferent look on her face, a little similar to someone who is bored beyond her wits. "Ah, it's just you…" she focused her attention back to the male. "You here to donate?"

Well, first impressions are not so important here anymore…

"Ah… I see, so it's like that." This girl in front of him is Reimu Hakurei, the miko of this shrine. Apparently, she's a miko who is both working and living in a Godless shrine. He knows that shrines have an original deity, but this one, no. How did he know? The miko told him herself. He donated a gold piece earlier, making use of fallen leaves by changing them to gold coins, and was about to clap. But the miko stopped him, saying that there are no deities in the shrine and that he should donate two coins instead of one.

So it's safe to say that this girl is not your usual miko.

"So, what do you want to know?" Reimu asked the taller male. She's been figuring something out earlier. Usually, outsiders who get transported here would end up somewhere near the shrine or the forest of magic. But she heard his story about him being a travelling sage. Which eases her, maybe it's because he knows how to deal with the nosy Youkais and that she doesn't have to look after him.

"In the village, Keine-sensei," he used the change in honorific. "told me about this spell card duel. What is that?" he'll be blunt if he has to. But he's still interested in what it is. He noticed the casual look on Reimu's face, maybe she's used to answering this kind of thing.

"Well, basically, it's the way how we folks here settle our differences." Now he knows why Keine is encouraging him to fight back when encountered by a Youkai. Having to do a duel in order to solve their differences? That's new for him. Reimu took a small sip from her tea. She pointed a finger to the immortal who's seating opposite of her. "You, show him danmaku."

Mokou stretched from her place, she stood up with a cocky grin. "Hmph. You don't even have to ask, I'll show you a nice show." But the miko's hand stopped her. Mokou looked at Reimu. "What is it now?"

"Do it outside."

"Oh yeah."

**Girls and guy are moving…**

So now they're outside, at the shrine's backyard. They're on a clearing, quite large, Mokou's getting ready to get the okay from Reimu. Naruto he's looking forward on what this danmaku is. Reimu took a seat under one of trees, from there, she explains. "Danmaku is a form of duel, we shoot at each other with projectiles that hurt but not lethal. Remember, hurt. Not lethal." She straighten the last point.

So it's a duel to the core. Not killing or fighting to the death…? What a… civilized way of fighting. Mokou is standing with her hands on her hips, looking at the shrine maide. She's getting impatient, is she that eager to show what she can do? Reimu ignores the look that she is receiving, instead she sip her tea, before nodding, signaling Mokou to start.

"Flame on!" Naruto was forced to shield his eyes and face from Mokou. What he's seeing is not what he expected. Mokou is surrounded in a reddish orange, flame aura that depicts the description of a large bird. A phoenix. She has wings made of fire due to the shroud that surrounds her. The heat is strong too, he's a good feet away from Mokou but he still can feel the heat. Mokou launched to the skies, getting on a good distance.

"Pay attention, she's going to show you danmaku." Reimu noted for him. His eyes never leaves Mokou's form, and she started to fire red flaming orbs of fire on random direction. Little by little, he started to see that she's shooting off these… flaming projectiles in a manner of pattern. Mokou swooshed to the left, firing a more complicated pattern for him to see.

"Mokou uses her flames as Danmaku, though it still burns, it doesn't hurt more than getting a rock thrown at you." Reimu explained. "Of course, her attacks are precise. I've dealt with her myself, and it's safe to say that she's capable on taking care of herself along with you if you're useless." That actually hurt him.

Though he did not took Reimu's comment seriously. Watching Mokou flying like a bird out of hell is… fascinating. The projectiles that Mokou are shooting off began to increase in number, slowly getting bigger and more at the same time. Beautiful formation started to form in the air, showing all kinds of colors from orange to blue. So this is Danmaku…

"Danmaku are simple, yes. But there are also ways on how to execute them." he turned to Reimu who is drinking her tea. "A spell card is used to let the user fire of patterns, if not barrage of bullets at their opponent." She paused. "Only two rules apply. One, it must be beautiful. And two, not too strong but not weak."

It's like watching a solo firework on display, Mokou, she's painting the sky with colors that comes from herself. He's in awe in what he's seeing. This way of fighting… it's brilliant. It's brilliant. He'll say that again if he has to. He saw Mokou coming down from the sky, landing a good distance somewhere away from him and Reimu. She walked back to the two people who'd watch her presentation, with her arms rested on the back of her head.

"Well, how was it?" she asked. Naruto gave her a thumbs up. Her look turned proud. "Hmph, tell you it'll be awesome."

"Awesome indeed." Naruto can't do anything other than to agree.

Reimu merely rolled her eyes, obviously because she's used to seeing it. "Anyway, you," she refers to Naruto. "you're going to try and make your danmaku too?"

Now, he's being given a question he can't answer directly. While it's nice to learn something new, he's not going to waste time in doing so. He got his own arsenal right inside his head. He shook his head. "No thanks." He said to the shrine maiden. Then, something clicked inside his head. "You have shown me what you can do, and I think it's only fair if I show you what I can do."

"Okay, what you got?" Mokou asked, she's honestly interested in knowing what he can do. Reimu's not showing it but she's sure she's feeling the same way too.

Naruto smiled before looking calm. He closed his eyes. He has his arms crossed, and still standing. His silence caused the two girls to stare at him in confusion. He knows what they're thinking, simply because they're alien to chakra. Though it is everywhere, perhaps it exists in a different term. He opened his eyes, the cerulean pupils are no longer there, replaced by a pair of orange eyes with a crossed pupil. Both noticed the change in eyes, but nothing is happening yet. It was then when they find the man surrounded in a cloak of light, gently flickering like flame. There are nine floating black orbs on his back, floating forming the shape of a circle. His appearance does not change drastically, only that he's covered by golden flames and that balls are floating behind him.

Reimu was not affected by the appearance, but it's the power that radiates from the man that caused her to look surprise. It's like he's a completely different person. Before he's nothing more than a normal human, but now he's reek with energy. She's sure that she's not the only one who feels this.

Mokou was affected by the appearance. She snapped out of her staring and gave the man a solid thumbs up. "Nice look."

"Thank you." He replied with a grin. He approached the two female, maintaining his form. As usual, his body would always feel lighter when using Six Paths Sage technique. And what's more, he's grown sensitive to his surrounding. This form allows him to sense nature directly, basically, he can look for a specific item or person as long as they're present near nature.

After a few minutes of nothing but Mokou commenting on how the man looks, Reimu finally asked a question. "So, what can you do?"

Oh yeah, he's going to show them what he can do. One of the floating orbs on the back floated forward, somewhere to his side. He grasp the orb in his palm, as if holding a tennis ball. Then the orb elongated into a long rod, slowly it began to form a sharp pointy tip on the top. "These are Gudodama, or truth seeking orbs. These are my weapons, you could say. I can shape them into anything I want, form them into any form of weapon." Another orb flew forward, this time, it's taking on the form of a shokujo.

Then he let the two items return to their original form. "I can also use them like this." The two orbs floated on his sides, one on the right and one on the left. They expand slight larger, about the size of a human's head. Then, the two black orbs began firing off projectiles to a nearby tree, shattering the bark into splinters. If she was not interested before, now she is. Reimu was surprised. The way he used those orbs are almost similar on the way she used her ying yang orbs. But minus the weapon forming part.

He looked at the shrine maiden, giving her a questioning look. "What if I replace Danmaku with this? The people won't mind right?"

Reimu replied, "No, they won't… it's literally up to you on how do you want to deal against them. But most will fight through spell cards only." She then shrugs. "But don't try to do anything stupid, something tells me that there's more to what you can do other than doing those things."

She's unexpectedly sharp. He shrugged at Reimu with a smile. "Hey, what can I say? I love being unpredictable."

Reimu rolled her eyes, leaving the backyard for her shrine. Mokou approached the man who is still in his chakra shroud. "Dude, that was awesome. You'll be kicking Youkai assess in a matter of second." He took that as a compliment. Mokou studied him. "Is this all you can do? Don't get me wrong but, there's something more, right?"

"Maybe? Maybe not. You just have to find out." Naruto told her with a grin. He received a punch to the shoulder for that.

"Ya' jerk… it's fine. Anyway, you ever thought on where you'll be staying?" Mokou asked the blonde man.

"No."

"…Follow me, I'll let you crash at my place."

"Thanks a bunch."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**That's all for today, too tired. If you're looking forward to this story, show some love or support through reviews or even like and favorites. Criticism is appreciated, flames however are ignored.**

**It might be rushed in the beginning but it'll get better later on, I promise.**


	2. Smells like trouble

He basked in the sunrise, standing tall on top of the tallest bamboo shoot he could find. He felt the gentle morning wind brushed past him, making his shudder lightly to be able to greet morning once more. He has a serene and calm expression, lips stretched out to a faint smile. His azure eyes are focused on the beautiful scenery in front of him, the sea of bamboo are like grass and the sky's a perfect combination of orange and dim blue.

He woke up earlier than his host, Mokou, he had enough sleep, even though it's only for three hours. After his short yet plentiful rest, he immediately went through the scrolls that Keine lent him. He took the rest of the night to read and understand the information that was written in the scroll. And he understood what situation he's in from now on.

He was right on Gensokyo being different than most places. Reimu and Keine did a good job on explaining some details yesterday, and the scroll was there to prove knows what Gensokyo is now. He wouldn't take in the things that were written if eh as any normal guy. But thankfully, he'd seen his fair share of weird things in life.

Understanding Youkais is something he's glad at. Youkais, as Keine had stated, are beings that are way different than a human. He met a Youkai yesterday, the lamprey cook, Mystia. She's one of the examples of many youkais out there. The scroll described Youkais as beings that are on a way different level than a human. They're dangerous and would attack if someone were not tread carefully. He's not a blind fool. He sees things as what they should be, not as what they are. After all, Mystia was pretty nice to him.

Aside from some Youkai 101, he gets to know most of the places in Gensokyo. Though the scroll only go through some details about the places. There is a large mountain, and maybe it's the mountain that is northwest of him right now, called Youkai Mountain. His eyes flickered from the rising sun to the mountain. In the scroll, it is described that Youkai Mountain is one of the tallest mountain in Gensokyo, and it is really huge that even one could see them from afar. And from the distance he's standing and the mountain… he's sure that he got the right mountain.

His eyes slowly shift towards the sun again, the sun has changed its position, and it has slightly risen up. Then he shook his head, the expression on his face changed to a flat one. It is not a mistake to stay here… right? Even if he promised to let go of his old life, his old ways, his old goals… there's still the lingering feeling of wanting to be involved into that kind of situation again. Maybe this is something natural, but to him, it's like a side effect of a medicine.

He closed his eyes, deciding that it was probably best to return back to Mokou's hut right now.

"Oooi, is that you, Naruto?" a voice came calling out his name from below. It's Mokou, and it seems she's ready to take in the day. She has this slight grumpy expression on her face, maybe she's not a morning person? That thought crossed his mind, since he's probably one of Mokou's… buddy, in her morning drink. But he did not have any qualms about it, as long as she does not do not do anything stupid.

Look at him, barely knows her yet he's already talking about her as if he's her friend or something…

The blonde haired man looked down, giving the female a warm smile. He hopped down from his place, landing without making any sound. Mokou walked over to him with her hands in her pockets. Naruto gave her a morning salute. "Morning, sorry I slipped out like that. I need to do something." he said apologetically to the girl.

"What things, if I may ask?" Mokou inquired of him further, wanting to know more. She doesn't mind if he slipped out of the house just like that, in fact, she does that a couple of time whenever she's staying at Keine's. Her waking up this early was something new for her; she normally slept for the next few hours or so but decided not to for a better change of pace.

"Nothing that will interest you." he shrugged. "Some daily meditation and thinking, you know… sage things…" he hinted in a manner. He had his daily meditation going on. Gathering nature chakra, practicing taijutsu katas and getting himself familiar with the atmosphere and energy around here. It usually took him about an hour to do this, seeing that he had some scrolls to read before he could start his routine.

"Ah… I see. Then, what do you want to do now? We have the whole day to spend if you wanna go and sightseeing." Mokou suggested in a carefree manner. She raised her arms and crossed them on them on the back of her head, allowing her to rest her head, and she then said. "Oh, but I must warn you though, there'll be youkais who're looking for nothing but trouble. We might have to hand their assess sooner or later."

The blonde haired whiskered man shook his head. He grinned, crossing his arms as well as stretching his neck to the sides, making audible popping noise. "I don't mind. And in fact, I think this is a great chance for me to understand the way things go here." Experiencing is still better than seeing, after all.

He appreciates the demonstration that Mokou had shown him yesterday. But he'll have a better way of grasping and understanding if he's dealing with it on his own. Not to mention, he's also confident in his skills. He trusts that the youkais, he's sure he'll encounter them later, won't mind having a taste of what a ninja could do.

Mokou nodded after hearing his answer. She smirked and gave him a playful look. "Hmph, thought you're gonna say no. Guess you're a man after all, eh?" she joked to which the man ignores. She makes her wings of fire appear on her back, looking at the blonde haired man, she saw him in his form, the one that she saw yesterday. "Okay, then, you ready?" she asked the man.

Naruto nodded, smiling. "You bet I am."

"Okay!" Mokou fist pumped the air. "First stop, Misty Lake!" she zoomed towards the sky, leaving behind orange and red flashbacks.

…

…

"Mokou! I can't fly as fast as you!"

"Shit, sorry."

* * *

"You see, fairies are actually the most annoying one out of the bunch, so we're gonna have to deal with that by sending them their assess back."

"By that you mean… killing them?"

"Fairies won't die. They're a part of nature. They'll just appear again after some time, which makes them more annoying. But they're easy to deal with, I'm sure you won't have any problems with them."

Their flight is steady, but not fast. He can levitate; move around yes, but not as fast as Mokou. He'll have to put a lot of effort on trying to speed his flight, he tried a couple of methods as far as to add wind chakra to the mix. It did make him faster, too fast for travelling.

Chakra is a very complex thing. And it takes someone with so much idea to make them even more difficult to understand. He did not fly much, preferring to take the long method of walking or running. But guess that flying's a way of transport here in Gensokyo, so he has to get used to it.

Currently travelling at a normal speed, he followed the white haired girl as well as taking his time to enjoy the view. Gensokyo is such a beautiful place. He can't deny that. After what he read, what he's currently seeing… he expected so much of this place.

But he knows better than to let his expectation to get the best of him. Every place has their own dirty spot, it just takes someone with the right tools to clean it up, even if it's impossible to clean.

He'd seen peaceful nation. But he too knows that that peace is as transient as it sounds. Finding himself the utopia that he wanted, he realized that it is just a matter of time until someone destroys that peace.

And he's okay with that.

Just like Yin and Yang, the light cannot exist without the dark. And there will be no shadows without the light. There is a boundary that separates the two, what that boundary is, he doesn't know. Maybe it's the people? Maybe it is life itself. He doesn't know.

"So, you haven't really told me why you decided to make Gensokyo your stopping place." A question from Mokou snapped him from out of his thoughts. Mokou looked back at the man, seeing him in trance and deep thought.

Naruto sighed. "It is not something I can answer. But all I can tell you is that… I've served my purpose, I'm done." His tone clearly reveals his tiredness.

The blonde haired man's blue eyes glazed over to the distance. "I don't even know what's there for me. I've brought peace to my place. I've given up my goal to a precious friend." He grew silent for a moment. "I'm travelling, just to make use of what time I have left, maybe pick a few bones here and there." His halfhearted humor did not amuse Mokou.

The white haired immortal scratched the back of her head, unsure of what to say. "Well, that's some deep shit right there buddy." She remarked silently.

The girl then continues. "I used to have the same kind of thoughts when I'm still homeless, about all that no place to belong and all that shit." She took a deep breath of air. "I haven't told you this yet, but I'm immortal." She revealed, emitting a surprised look from the man.

"So… the years have been rough, too rough in fact. I don't know if I'm even human anymore. I don't eat, I died constantly, I got hurt almost every time… so… yeah." She finished lamely.

Naruto's look still stayed present. An immortal…? Is that even possible? He shook his head, remembering that he's in a place where common sense is literally thrown out of the ceiling.

So an immortal, he doesn't know whether he should be surprised or concerned about that. On a side note, that means that Mokou's older than him. Way older. But something tells him that she doesn't appreciate him calling her grandma.

All that aside… he could only imagine how hard it must be for the immortal. It just defies all logic, for him. Sure, Madara is goddamn powerful, that snake bastard had his very own sick and twisted version of immortality, and the Sage of the Six Path's insanely strong… but none of them is truly immortal. Not to be able to die… that's a ninja's worst nightmare. He knows death too well to be true, he can still feel the vibrant and constant chill of death even as he's travelling right now.

He did not find it annoying.

Instead, he's relieved. He is relieved that he is able to have an eternal rest waiting for him. It is the least the world can do for his deeds. He doesn't fear death, unlike before. Now… all his precious people are safe, they've moved on. They're happy in however way they want it to be. He's sure that they won't mind feeling some pain here and there… but it's what makes them alive in the end.

Mokou observed the man in silence. She's still flying, but they're pace are too slow for them to hit anything. She doesn't know what's going on inside Naruto's brain, but she knows that he's reflecting upon something. She turns her back at the man, continuing to focus on the flight. But a voice stopped her.

"Hey, do you regret being what you are now?" his voice asked her, almost as if he's asking for an answer that will help him.

Mokou did not answer for a few seconds, finding the view in front of her a perfect sight to lay her eyes at. She then replied,

"Not one bit of it."

* * *

Reimu Hakurei took constant sips on the tea that she enjoys every day in her house. The atmosphere is silent, the sound of winds and nature are the only thing present. She finds peace in her shrine. And she enjoys sitting in silent. There's nothing wrong with that, even if some people might get the wrong view of her. She does not care what they say about her. Either it's about her being lazy, unmotivated, bad or even slacking or anything… all that she wants is her time. Her time to enjoy.

But of course, life's not just about teas and plate full of rice crackers. As the HakureiMiko, she took her job very well. Most of the time at least. She carries the Hakurei bloodline within her veins, and she carries her duty just like the previous Mikos. She took her job seriously, dealing them as fast as she can. Youkai extermination used to be her job, that was before she created the Spell Card system. Right now, her job has changed from Youkai Extermination to Youkai Disciplinary Enforcer. Sounds lame but bear with it.

There're people who asked her why did she created such methods. And to all of them, she would answer the same question.

"I'm bored. So, why not try something different?"

Yup, there's the Hakurei Miko at her best.

"Yo Reimu!"

… of course, peace is as transient as they said it would be. She finished her tea, placing the now empty cup on top of her table. She faced towards the door where the owner of the voice will surely enter. The voice is too familiar to her. She's in fact one of the person who asked her why did she created the Spell Card system.

The door to the shrine opens, revealing a blonde haired girl in all of her black and white glory. She has a long bright blond hair, a small braid on one side of her face, she wears a black witch's hat with a white ribbon circling the circumference, and a black dress blouse with a white apron over it all, matching her taste. She also wears a pair of black knee socks and a pair of black feminine boots. She possessed a full grown smile on her face, her eyes are colored yellow with a gleam in them.

She barges in, something that Reimu expected her to do as usual. The blonde haired girl approached the Miko, taking a seat opposite of Reimu. She also carries a wooden broom with her, she later rests the broom on a nearby wall. "Wah… you're bored as always huh?" the witch grinned while asking.

Kirisame Marisa. An ordinary witch. Of course, self-proclaimed ordinary witch. She's not ordinary in her own ways, and others' too. Peering from her rice cracker, Reimu gave the witch a silent greeting. "Hm. I can't help it, I haven't got anything to do other than sweeping the shrine's front." She bites into her cracker, enjoying it silently.

Marisa shook her head at her friend's attitude. Typical Reimu, just like the way she knows her to be. Drinking tea and eating rice cracker where there's a lot of things to discover out there… she's just lazy. Marisa leaned over the table, attempting to grab one of Reimu's rice crackers. Of course, the key word being attempt. Reimu slapped Marisa's wrist in a blink of an eye, causing the witch to yelp and retract her hand immediately.

"Ouch! You don't have to hit that hard…" Marisa's response for her outburst was an immediate death glare from the red and white Miko. The black white witch backed away, knowing that she'd gone too overboard. "Ahem, so… you did anything interesting lately?" she asked the shrine maiden, changing the topic.

Fortunately for Marisa, Reimu decided to let this one slide. The red white shrine maiden took her last piece of rice crackers; she took a small bite, before answering. "I met someone. A man."Reimu said curtly to the black and white witch. She took another bite, this time bigger. She gulped down the rice crackers, feeling refreshed.

"Eeeh?Really? Well that's new…" Marisa murmured. She then asked, "What did he do? Donate or just here for talking?" it's rare for a visitor to come to Reimu's shrine, that is why she's asking her if this man donated or not.

Reimu nodded, shocking the witch further. "He came along with Mokou, looks like she's showing him around Gensokyo." Her look then sharpens, narrowing her hazel eyes at her friend. "And please banish those things that're going on in your brain, no one wants to hear it."

Marisa ignored the last part. She's more focused on the first one, about a man coming along with Mokou. While not knowing the girl that much, Mokou isn't the type of person to just help someone like that. And showing them around Gensokyo must only mean one thing, it's either the world's gone mad or Mokou's the one who has gone mad.

"Are they… eh… you know." Marisa showed Reimu her pinky finger, her face flushed red, slightly. She's not one who's used to talk about things like these. So, it's no surprise as to why she's like this.

Reimu stared blinkingly at Marisa's gesture. She knew what the witch meant, the pinky finger is a way of showing if someone is a couple or not, making her wonder why did Marisa used such childish term. "I don't know, why don't you ask the person yourself?" she said jokingly, and she remembered that this is Marisa she's talking with, causing her to regret her statement.

"Nice idea ze, I'll go and ask her myself, goodbye Reimu!" Marisa grabbed her broom and swooshed outside the shrine, she blasted off to the sky, searching for a certain white haired immortal.

Reimu stood in silence, holding into her half done cracker. Then she bite her food, as if nothing ever happened.

Something tells her that she won't even find the person she's looking for anyway.

* * *

To Naruto, nature is an essence of life. It exists for all of the beings that lives here on earth. Nature is a gift granted by the Gods themselves, and he knows better than to take it for granted. He makes use of nature, knowing that it could be his best ally whenever he's facing difficult times. But no matter how good nature can be, it could also be his worst enemy.

Sage techniques, nature chakra and other physical draining methods of practice have serious drawbacks. Most includes immediate death to the user, some affects the user themselves in some way. He was very lucky to have learned the proper use of Senjutsu with the toads, it has come to the point where nature itself is an extension for him. It is like he has become one with nature.

It might sounds preposterous to some people, but it is how he feels it. Of course, this is acceptable, considering how most people thought that it is nigh impossible to bend or manipulate nature in such ways.

Having the power to create tsunamis at the tip of your finger is… scary. Not only for others, but for him too. He could not think of what would happen if he was forced or came to a decision where he must use that whole power. As he has stated before, nature can be both a friend and enemy, it is just a matter of how responsible one is with their powers.

"Mokou, I can sense three energy sources coming from our right." They're now flying over the endless sea of trees, it has been about four minutes ever since they departed from the bamboo forest of the lost. Even in a suitable flying pace, they're already at a far distance from the bamboo forest. He'd gotten used to this method of transportation, now Naruto is able to keep up with Mokou.

He sensed three energy signatures coming from the area to his right. He thought that this is normal around here in Gensokyo, but the feeling has been following them ever since a few minutes ago. It was then when Naruto knew that whatever these things are, they've been following them for a while.

Mokou peered to her back, squinting her eyes. Then her eyes return to normal, a grin forms on her face. "Told you we'll fight some fairies, look." She pointed her finger towards a general direction.

Naruto turned back, and saw three fairies coming at them. Each of them are dressed in the same manner, albeit they wear different colored clothing. It is difficult to describe them other than saying about their childlike appearance and different colored hairs. He read about fairies in the scrolls, it is stated that they're only hostile towards people who disturbed them. What caused them to act like this?

He did not have the time to further contemplate, a circular patterned orb was launched at his direction. He has no problem dodging the incoming projectile, but he took the hit. The bullet came in contact with him, making him wonder why it did not hurt as much as he expects it to be. The impact was not that hard, yet there is a slight tingling sensation to the attack.

A small sized fireball went straight from his back, hitting one of the fairies. Mokou stared at the blonde with an agitated look. "Don't just stand there, shoot or fight or whatever!" she launched off yet another flaming ball, hitting the fairy that she hit earlier. To her own surprise, the fairy did not disappear, instead it fires back a volley of colorful bullet projectiles at them. Mokou dodged the incoming barrage with nigh difficulty, she was more worried about the man. "Hey, there's something wrong here! These fellas won't normally attack like this!"

Naruto was hit repeatedly by the projectiles, causing minor stinging pain all over his body. He covered his face with his left hand. He knew that something is wrong, and Mokou's reaction was there to prove him right. "Gudodama." The black orbs appeared and Naruto used one of the orbs to form two identical batons. He gripped the batons on both of his hands, and now he's about to try something he has not even tried before. The fairies shoot off bullets again at their direction, Mokou had no problem dodging, but he do. He deflects most of the bullets using the batons; it surprises him how easy it is on doing so.

Mokou zoomed forward, wings blazing as she strikes like a hawk. She charged up a larger fireball, this time hotter. With a cry, she launched the flaming orb towards the fairies, ending their existence for this brief moment. The fiery orb explodes as soon as it envelopes the three fairies, no doubt that nothing is left after that great explosion.

Naruto willed for the batons to return to their original form, the orbs disappeared, and so does his chakra cloak. The white haired girl approached him with a serious, yet apologetic, expression on her face. "Sorry Naruto, we'll have to do the tour sometime else, we need to go to the Human Village and tell Keine regarding this."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Hm, come on." They flew faster towards their destination, the human village.

* * *

"Keine-sensei, we have wounded over here!"

"Take them inside, I'll go and find the others.

"Hai!"

It's a disaster. Or an incident to be exact. This day was supposed to be a normal day, just like any other. But normal is not present anymore. It was earlier this morning, right when she was getting ready to go to school to teach her students. Fairies, masses of fairies started to swarm the village, acting violent and hostile. They injured the people and she hopes that none are too badly injured. The school is being used as a shelter, though all of the villagers had been told to hide inside their houses.

Keine pursed her lips to suppress the urge to shout. She was not expecting this to happen. The fairies are not Gensokyo's greatest threat, but they're proving to be one right now. The attack was so sudden, she did not even considered fairies to be acting like this.

"Toshiro-san!" she ordered for the village's head guard. "Make your men find and escort people out of the village as soon as possible, I will call the Hakurei shrine maiden for her assistance."

The head guard sweats, hearing what Keine had just said. "Out of the village? What about all of the youkais out there, Keine-sensei?" the officer asked worriedly. His katana is ready to face the youkais that roams outside of the village's walls, but he's not sure if his heart is.

"I will think of a way to that, now go!" Keine ordered causing the officer hurried rally his troops, doing as he was instructed. Keine gritted her teeth, she can't leave for too long, she has faith for the guards but she worries for them more. The children are not doing so well either, they're panicked about the situation and there's no way of getting them to calm down.

She barged out of the door, but was stopped when a familiar voice called out to her. "Keine! What the heck is happening?" the teacher looked to her right, and relief spreads over her body in an instant. It's Mokou and Naruto, both are safe.

"Keine, who or what did this?" the immortal girl asked her friend, wanting some answers.

"Fairies, they did this." Keine replied hurriedly. "I will go and call for the shrine maiden, can you please stay here and wait until I return? Please, help the guards escort the villagers out of the village." She pleaded.

"Okay, hey," Mokou focused her attention to the man. "You don't mind, right?" she's okay with this, but she doesn't know if Naruto is okay with it.

"I'm fine, you go and do what you have to Keine-sensei." Naruto gave her a thumbs up as well as a grin.

"Thank you both of you." she smiled, grateful. "I'll be back shortly, don't forget to escort the villagers!" she then take to the skies.

Mokou scratched the back of her head. She accepted the request, but it'll took a long time to search and help the people out of the village. She's no problem with it, as long as the guards do their job. "Naruto, I'll go and help the guards on the other side of the village, you help here."

Naruto shook his head, the grin on his face has transformed to a smile. "I'll be helping all over the place." He crossed his fingers into a familiar handseal. "Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Hundreds if not thousands of smokes poofed to existence, the smokes cleared, revealing an army of orange wearing and blonde haired Naruto. Mokou was immediately slack jawed. Naruto wastes no time. "All of you, you know what to do."

"OSU!" All of the clones immediately spread out to help the village guards in escorting the villagers out of the village. Naruto forgot one important thing, the only thing he could do was to shout it out in a very bad timing. "Don't forget to dispel in a group, okay?!" he seriously doesn't want to have stroke while in the middle of this chaos.

"How did you do that?!" Mokou demanded of him. She knew that the man can do more than she expected, but not this much. Creating copies of himself did not come to mind.

"What is a man if not a miserable pile of secrets?"

"Screw you, anyway, let's just go and help, this might be even more serious than I thought it might be."

**-With Keine-**

"Hakurei no Miko! Reimu! Hey, Reimu!" the were hakutaku landed in a hurried manner into the Hakure Shrine's ground, her worried and troubled expression did not disappeared from her face. She ran straight for the door, constantly shouting for Reimu's name. "Reimu! Reimu!" she called out, feeling even more agitated than before. The village is under attack, and she leaves it to both Mokou and Naruto, she's sure that they'll get the villagers out of there, but she could not stop worrying. Especially about the children in the school, they might be scared.

The Hakurei Miko appeared from her shrine, opening the shrine's door. Before she could say anything, Keine's troubled expression says all. Her own expression turned serious in an instant. "What's happening?" she asked the teacher.

"The Fairies are attacking the human village, I don't know what's causing them to react this way, please, come with me!" said the teacher, sounding loud.

"Okay, but we better go and pick Marisa up, she might want to go and deal with this." Reimu suggested. Knowing her partner, she would not speak to her for a month if she missed out an opportunity to solve this possible to be incident.

The two set up for the skies, flying towards the direction of the human village. They're flying at a fast speed, knowing that anything could happen if they were to arrive late. Fairies attack? That doesn't sound normal in some ways, but for them to be attacking the human village is kind of off. And they're not normally hostile, so what could cause them to act like this.

"I have Mokou and a man to evacuate the villagers, they are doing it right now so we need to be quick." Keine said in a hurry.

Reimu hold out her hand. "A man? You don't mean Naruto Uzumaki, right?" she asked.

"So you've met him? Yes, Naruto-san is helping Mokou as we're speaking. Both of them are assisting the village's guard on evacuating the villagers out of the village." Keine explained, still focused on her flying.

Reimu took note of a statement in Keine's speech. "Wait, outside? What were you thinking?!" she exclaimed loudly. "There're youkais out there!"

"I know!" Keine shouted. "That's why we're rushing there as fast as we can." She zoomed in a blur of silver and blue.

Reimu blinked before sighing. She too increases her speed, making her travel in a blur of red and white.

**-Forest of magic-**

"Marisa!" Reimu barged in the front door to the witch's house.

Marisa was so shocked that she fell out of the ladder that she's using to fix her light bulb with. "The fuck!?" she fell anyway. She stood up, moaning and rubbing her sore spot. She glared at the shrine maiden, but that glare disappeared when she saw the serious look on Reimu's face. And there's Keine too. "What're you two doing here?"

"No time to explain." Keine spoke. "We need to go to the human village, it's under attack."

That set off Marisa's trouble switch. "Say what?!" she grabbed her broom which she left lying nearby. "Then come on, let's go!" the witch and the other two women flew out of the house, she did not even bother locking her door.

The three speeding woman did not take long to arrive at the human village, the sight they're seeing are not what they're expecting. Swarms of fairies are on an onslaught, causing mayhem upon the village, but what they're not expecting is to see the giant flaming phoenix shooting off fireballs at the swarm of fairies. Reimu took note that they fairies are fighting far better than they would usually do, it was then she knew that something is wrong with the fairies. Marisa whistled at the destruction, she's pretty shocked seeing that the fairies are doing this kind of damage.

The two flew towards Mokou, who is no doubt the flaming phoenix. Keine immediately made their presence known. "Mokou! Where is Naruto-san?" she asked the girl who is shooting fireball at random direction.

Mokou grunted in annoyance as she missed a fairy, she launched off another fireball at a certain direction. The look on her face disappeared, replaced by a satisfied one as she hit a fairy making it disappear. She turned her focus towards Keine, but still managed to keep shooting fireballs. Reimu started to help too, she began to round a group of fairies and shooting them nonstop.

"What do you mean where is he? The guy's all over the place, look." She gestured for the village, causing Mokou's eyes to widen. On the village are men of identical faces, clothing and appearance, running all over and helping people escape. She was slack jawed for a moment, but quickly shook it off.

"What… is he?" those are the only words she could utter as she watched the group of blonde haired men running all across the village. They're helping the guards lifting rubbles off from people who are trapped, carrying people who are unable to walk, she could also see some of the Narutos dragging a cart full of people.

"A miserable pile of secrets…"

* * *

Reimu and Marisa shoot down a group of fairies all at once, but unlike before, They are putting a lot more effort into it. Normally, it would take them seconds to shoot of this many fairies, but this time, a good minute is as fast as they can do. Reimu shoot off her talismans, Marisa doing the same with her projectiles. Riding on her broom, the witch lay her barrage upon the fairies, while asking Reimu a question.

"The heck's happenin' ze?" she dodged an incoming pattern of bullets, doing so with ease. She's up for a fight, but to see that the fairies are putting on this lot of effort. The witch gunned down a fairy, causing it to disappear. The annoying thing about fairies, aside from all other facts, is that whenever you shoot one, another will appear to replace them.

"I don't know." Reimu said as she fires off more talismans. "It's safe to say that this is an incident. We might have to snoop down some people after we deal with this situation."

"Hm, but what the heck are causing these fairies to go all bananas like this?" Marisa dodged another volley of attacks, as well as counter attacking them. "We better head out to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Patche might know if not the vampire brat is causing another ruckus"

Reimu looked at her partner weirdly. "Remilia? I doubt she have the time to do something like this."

Marisa shrugged. "Who knows…? She has her maid with her." Marisa pointed out.

Reimu's eyes widen before returning. "Ah yes, she can stop time."

"Umu."

**-With Naruto-**

"Boys, are all of the villagers out of the village?" Naruto asked a clone. He had instructed the clones to guide and help the villagers out of the village as per instruction from Keine. He managed to save lives again, what a shocker.

"There are still some according to the village's chief." The clone responded.

"Good, I'll go and meet up with Mokou, you and the others continue to work and help!" that was the last thing he said before he flew off to the sky.

Naruto flew at the direction at where Mokou is at, he's already gotten used to flying, so he's faster than before. As soon as he reached the flaming bird of fire that is Mokou, he made himself known. "Mokou.- Keine-san, you're here already?" he noticed the woman. "My clones have escorted most of the villagers out of the village, I've also asked some clones to guard them. so don't worry about any Youkais."

Keine sighed in relief, a thankful look appeared on her face. "Thank you very much Naruto-san, I'll be sure to thank you properly after all of this over." She said.

Naruto shook his head. "No need, after all, you did lent me the scro-" he cannot finish his statement for a barrage of bullets, courtesy a group of fairies, hit him right on the spot. He glared at the direction of where the shots came from. "Now that's just rude." He opened his palm, and on it, a twisting orb of fire formed on the palm of his hand. Slowly, the orb began to spin in a fast manner, making a small whirlwind. But instead of a normal wind, this one is hot. The sphere increased in size, expanding until it is twice the size of a human head. He raised the spinning flaming razor sharp and molten hot ball on top of his head, then he cast it out as if it was a boomerand. **"Senpo: Yoton Rasenshuriken!"**

Keine was forced to cover her face as a very searing hot wind washed over her body. She saw the orb that he threw earlier aiming towards a group of fairies. "Expand." She heard the man said, and expand it does. The orb of lava expands, lacerating and enveloping most of the fairies present in a fiery and magmatic hell. "Katsu."

That was the only thing she heard coming from the man, before the orb exploded, causing a wave of hot wind to rush past the entire direction. Keine stood agape at what she'd just seen. Who is he…? Who is Naruto Uzumaki to be able to use this manner of power?

It was not only Keine who witnessed what the blonde man had done, Mokou shares the similar expression as her friend, but she's more restrained. "The… Fuck…" the fuck indeed. Never she had seen something like that, that was overkill. She flew for Naruto and Keine. Naruto noticed the white haired girl approaching, he dismissed his sage mode, returning his eyes to their usual blue color.

"Mokou, there you are." Keine replaced her attention for her friend. "Are you hurt?" she immediately asked.

"Nah, nothing that huge." She brushed off Keine's worries. She's suffering from bruises and scorch marks all over the place. Even her clothes' is scorched. But something tells Naruto she has suffered worse than this. "Anyway," Mokou switched her attention for the man. "Did you managed to get the villagers out?"

"Hold on a sec." Naruto closed his eyes. He telepathically dismissed one of his clones. In an instant, the clone's memories became his. A smile appeared on his face, he nodded. "My clones managed to get all of the villagers out of the village. Though it isn't exactly sure, the village's guard captain told my clone about it."

"Good…" Keine sighed out in relief. She could just pass out on the sky. She looked around, and it seems that Reimu and Marisa is doing a great job in thinning out the number of fairies. This incident has not ended, she knew, but at least that the human village is safe. "Anyway, let's help Reimu and Marisa with the fairies, the quicker we get rid of them, the quicker we can plan."

Both Mokou and Naruto nodded. They scattered, dealing off the fairies with their own ways.

* * *

**An incident already? What is going through the author's head? Stay tuned to find out!**

**And sorry if it is kind of short, I really don't want to go into details unless it is necessary.**


	3. Trouble comes shockingly

The fairies are putting on a good attack. They're reckless, but they are somehow more durable than what they used to be. Mokou kept on shooting fireballs at every incoming fairy, but it seems that they keep on coming no matter how much fire she shot. It's getting annoying, and the fact that this is an incident does not help that.

As more fairies began to fall from Mokou's fire, Marisa cannot let herself be undone by the white haired immortal. She rides her broom like a madwoman on adrenaline, shooting off green and blue colored bullets in the shape of stars. It's like a one sided slaughter, every fairies that are in her radar began to fall like flies, some disappeared instantly due to the power the shots hold.

Reimu was also doing her best, being the shrine maiden of Hakurei, it is technically her job to do this. But if there are volunteers willing to help, why not let them? The job will be done faster and she can enjoy tea after all of this is over. As expected of Reimu, she knows what she's doing, a large number of fairies are exterminated already.

Keine has also joined the fight, doing her duty as the protector of the human village. Doing a marvelous job on assisting Reimu and the others with the fairy swatting session, Keine fires off attacks from her own arsenal. Dealing it this way might not be the quickest, but it gets the job done. After all, these fairies had just attacked her village.

As for our only male in the group, he is tasked to protect the people that are taking shelter in the forest. It is not going well. Some are crying, fearing for what might happen to them inside the forest, the guards are doing their best, but it is not enough. He needs to do something, for these people.

A feeling of nostalgia washed down his body. He remembered doing something similar to this, protecting these many people. He remembered the face of crying mothers and children, fathers who are on the verge of breaking down panicking and ninjas who can't do anything other than panicking. He closed his eyes. He can do something, and he will do it.

Opening his eyes, he walked over to a nearby guard. The man is panic stricken, he is young too, maybe a few years older than him. He sternly look at the man. "You, I want you and your group to set up a perimeter around the villagers, make sure nothing gets out or inside this area." The blonde commanded with a stern tone.

"Y-Yes sir!" the guard didn't even bother to question his authority, all he can do is follow as he was commanded by the blonde stranger. The guard scurried over to his captain, as well as shouting for the other guards to hear. "Men, set up a perimeter around the villager, makes sure nothing leaves or enter the area!"

The other guards present nodded. Large clearing that was made by the blonde man it the entire villager perfectly, meaning that it is large. There used to be trees filling this place, now it is just a man made clearing made by a single man. The guards immediately pack up and do as they were instructed, each men began to form themselves in group, covering the four sides of the clearing.

The number of guards in the human village is not that plenty, recruitment was unnecessary because there are no youkai attacks. Until today that is. Naruto was approached by the chief guard, he has a strict expression on his face. Naruto expected the man to get mad at him for taking the lead, but instead, the chief stood and got ready, like a soldier awaiting orders.

"What should we do next… Naruto-sama?" asked the chief to the blonde.

Naruto's eyes briefly widen. He ignores the rushing feels that are going down his body, discarding them away into the inner depth of his mind. He opened his eyes again, at that brief second, the man's eyes changed from a carefree and kind sage to a war hardened veteran. The chief could easily feel the commanding aura the man in front of him is radiating.

"Keine-sensei and the others are fighting on air as we know it." the sound of bullets and other explosion rang loud from the sky. "And in this place, we are sitting ducks." The chief gulped down hard. "Not only we are vulnerable to the Youkais, but we could also be involved in the attack." Naruto drew out four black rods from his sleeves, he gave them to the chief. "Take this and place it on the corner of the perimeter, I will make a barrier, shielding us from this whole mess."

The chief nodded, relieved that someone knew what he's doing. He immediately call for his best men, four guards completely dressed in proper guard uniform. "Four of you, you know what the man said, follow me." He ordered.

"Hai!"

The chief and his men ride off on horses, getting to the objective in a hurry. Naruto did not stop there, he motioned for the guard that he instructed earlier to come forward, and that he did. "I want you to tell all men and women alike to stay clear from the edge of the clearing," Naruto stared at the man straight in the eyes. "and I want you to do it fast, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto watched the guard go, bringing his fellow guards with him. they began to warn everyone of the warning, top stay clear off the edge of the clearing. Naruto is sure that this won't fail. Any single miss from the fight above could hurt everyone in here, and he'll be damned if he were to let that happen. This might not be his precious people, but they also have their own people that are precious to them.

After some waiting in the midst of chaos, Naruto can feel the chakra receiver that he gave the chief in place. It took them at least an hour to put them in place, but that was the only time he need. The chief and his men returned, they debarked from their horses, approaching Naruto.

"Naruto-dono, the rods are in place, when will you be able to set up the barrier?" asked the chief, looking greatly worried.

Naruto closed his eyes, and opens them again, his chakra shroud appeared, covering him in a jacket of gentle golden flame. Some of the guards jumped back due to the sudden change of appearance. Naruto's eyes turned to their chakra influenced state, colored in red while having a black cross as pupil. He raised his right hand on the air. "Right now." and slammed them on the ground. **"Shisekiyōjin! (Four red yang formation)"** golden chakra surged from the ground, spreading to the four chakra receivers that are placed on the point where Naruto instructed the guards to place them at.

The receivers immediately recognized the chakra, it began to shoot out a golden light upwards towards the sky, then the light expands sideway, creating a large and tall cubic box, acting as a barrier to shield and protect whatever that is inside the barrier from the fight outside. The villagers didn't know what's happening, but they all knew that the barrier is preventing outside interference from getting inside.

Naruto willed for one of the floating black orbs to his hand, he transformed it into a long staff. He looked back towards the chief, saying, "I will help Keine-sensei in the fight, please carry on from here." That was all he said before disappearing in a golden flash.

The chief was left awestricken, but he soon regained his composure. He rallied his men, taking charge. "Men, tend to the villagers immediately, some of you will join me to make sure that there are no Youkais lurking in here with us!" the barrier might shield them from outside interference, but the barrier also contained a small amount of the forest, there might be wild animals or youkais who are also inside this safe haven.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

"Gah! Where the heck are these fairies coming from!?" The Hakurei miko shouted in fury as she shoots down hordes of flying fairy. All of them quickly fall to her rage, but more are appearing every time she shoot one of them.

Reimu is really on edge, once she found whoever was doing this, they'll have hell to pay. "That's it! **Spirit sign: Fantasy Seal!**" the card that Reimu pulled out from her long sleeves glowed in white, from that, a white light envelopes her vision. And large colorful ying yang orbs began to sweep clear the area of fairies. Reimu sighed, but still not losing focus.

This is getting out of hand, either this is the cause of the fairies themselves, or someone is manipulating them to cause them to act like this. But who? Remilia will not waste her time doing something as pointless as this. The Moriya shrine is out of the question, unless they're too desperate to ask for faith from the fairies. The Buddhists are not responsible, she knows that much. And that celestial brat didn't have the guts to attack the village when she's here.

So who? Who is the one causing this? Reimu was forced to end her thoughts when she barely got hit from a stray bullet. That irked her even more. She's pissed, irritated and tired. All she wanted was to enjoy tea in her shrine dammit! "Aaargh! Take this!" Reimu took out her frustrations at the incoming fairies.

Keine is having similar thoughts as the shrine maiden of Hakurei. Who would do this? For a Youkai to attack the human village, that is low no matter how one would see this. Unless, the one who did it was human themselves. But the two human incident solvers are here with her, that woman is out of the question and the wind priestess is not one to do something like this. She worries that this incident might spread out and be a whole lote messier than this.

Keine did not show any form of struggling as she dealt with the fairies that are assaulting her. Her attacks are swift, shooting off the fairies making them disappear. There is no need to use a spell card here, it will only waste her energy. She glanced over the witch, it seems that Marisa is having a lot of fun blasting away fairies, Mokou is having an annoyed expression, something that she shares with Reimu.

The fairies continue to attack her, but all of a sudden, they've changed their target. Keine's eyes widen as the worst realization comes to mind. They're aiming for the villagers that are outside! She can't let that happen. She zoomed forward, chasing the hordes of fairies as she fires off danmaku nonstop at them. But they are too fast, she can't reach and shoot the entire fairies in time.

In the midst of her hopeless state, a miracle happened. The clearing which the villagers used to evacuate is surrounded by a wall of golden light, the wall expands forming a square and box formation, the fairy was stunned by the sudden appearance of the barrier, Keine used this as a moment to end all the fairies present.

Keine pulled out a card from her pocket, the card glowed white and Mokou extends her hand forward. **"Past: Old History."** The onslaught of bullets stormed the fairies, ending a large number of them. The spell card eventually break, but more are coming this way. Keine readies herself another card, but was suddenly shot from behind. She did not even have the time to counter, since a whole bunch of them quickly swarms her, shooting bullets at her.

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"** Keine closed her eyes, feeling the intense flames burning around her. She was expecting to be scorched, but finds herself unharmed or even burnt in the slightest. The fairies that are enveloped by the intense and majestic fire and disintegrated into nothingness, nothing not even fairy dust. She opened her closed eyes, expecting to see her immortal friend, but what surprised her, she saw the golden form of Naruto approaching her.

"Are you okay Keine-sensei?" he asked. "I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about that." He said apologetically. Just what is Naruto Uzumaki? Those thoughts are still running in Keine's head. The man used one of the floating black orbs around him to form a bow, and he used another one to form an arrow. Keine's eyes are focused on him as he stretched the seemingly bow strings, shooting off the arrow at great speed. The arrow that was launched flew towards a groupd of fairies, he turned his finger into a ram seal, causing the arrows to multiply, impaling a great number of fairies.

Marisa saw this and can't help but wonder who does that. Her eyes landed on a male figure, cloaked in golden flames. She was snapped out of her staring when bullets started to come after her, she dodged them almost barely, due to her attention being focused elsewhere. Marisa did not wastes time as she pulls out an octagonal box out from her pocket, she aimed the octagonal box at the fairies who'd just nearly shot her. The box glows a light blue color, emitting a lot of magical energy.

"**Love sign: Master Spark!"**

A large electro, star dusty spark, shoots out of the hakero, every fairy on sight was envelope in the giant unforgiving doom that is the laser. Marisa charged the hakero up, making sure that there are no single fairies left alive. She pulled her hakero down, ending the spark. A smirk draws itself on her face as she saw that there are no fairies left.

Reimu was done too, she dust her sleeves and wiped the sweat that has been piling on her forehead. What a way to start a day, she should be drinking tea from about an hour ago. Looking around, she could see that there are no signs of fairies left, they must have retreated or something. She scratched the back of her head, not sure on what to say.

Keine let out a long sigh, relief rushing out of her. She's glad that the charade is over, she can't imagine what would be left of the village if the attack were to go on any longer. Her eyes landed on the male, seeing him looking around. Something tells her that he is sensing, probably for danger. The look on his face confirms that there are no danger around.

Mokou spit at the wind, but she's glad that there're no more fairies to worry about. Catching sight of her drinking partner, she flew down towards him. "You okay there?" asked the immortal fire girl. She's fine, she's used to this kind of things. But she's not sure if Naruto is.

The blonde haired man nodded, raising a hand to ease her worries off. "I'm okay, though a little drained out." He admitted. "It has been a long time since I've started to do this kind of thing again, so I'm not that good again especially when we're fighting while flying."

So she's right, he is used to do these kinds of things. Mokou crossed her arms, eyes dead focus on the blonde haired male. Naruto could see that Mokou's staring at him, and he knew for what reason. Before he could speak, someone beat it to him already.

"Yo! I'm Marisa, who're you?" Reimu and Marisa came to join the group, with Marisa being the first to make her appearance. She introduced herself to the fine man, a smile on her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said the male blonde curtly, giving her a two finger salute. He could already feel Marisa's eyes scanning his body from head to toe, she's even showing it so casually. Marisa scanned the man from head to feet, hand on her chin, as if she's viewing a fine masterpiece. "Damn, you Mokou's cousin or what?"

Mokou was the one to answer, instead of Naruto. "No, he's new here."

"Really, wow."

Keine intruded on their conversation. "Anyway, we need to discuss this whole matter later." She focuses her attention on the red white miko who is looking at her with a detached look. "I suggest that we talk this out later at your shrine Reimu, I need to tend to the villagers immediately." The teacher sais, receiving a nod from Reimu.

Naruto remembered, the villagers. He still has his barrier put up, so the only way for Keine to get in is for him to break the barrier first. He closed his eyes, while the girls are having a conversation. He felt a tingling sensation crossing his body, the barrier has been broken. He looked at Keine. "I suggest you do that quick, Keine-san. The barrier that I placed to protect the villagers is already dismissed."

Keine nodded. she bowed curtly. "Thank you for all your help for today, Naruto-san, the villagers will be most grateful for all you've done today." Keine thanked the man.

Naruto could feel the redness appearing on his cheeks, he looked away and scratched one of his whiskered cheeks, refusing to see Keine in the eye. "Eh… it's fine, don't mention it." he said out in a lower tone than usual.

Mokou saw this and took this chance to tease the man, she leaned over to him and nudge him in the sides with her elbow. "Acting all shy and all, where's that manly side you've been having all this time huh?" that caused the man to become more embarrassed. "Just tell me when's the wedding the night, then I could ask an Oni to bring us all the sake that we need."

Keine started to share the expression that Naruto is having, she turned her back towards the group. ""Mokou!" She scolded the white haired immortal who snickered along with the blonde witch. "T-Then, I'll be leaving. Don't forget that we will discuss about this matter later." She said out one last time before heading out to where the villagers are at.

Naruto's embarrassed state quickly disappeared, he was approached by Reimu. "Never thought that you could fight." The shrine maiden admitted bluntly. At first glance, the man does seem combat efficient, but what she meant is that she never figure him out to be the one adapting so quickly to danmaku. She only show and explain a few things about danmaku yesterday, yet he's here already having his first battle against fairies.

Naruto smiled, shrugging. "Don't judge a book by its cover they said, but my master used to tell me that do not judge a man simply by what he is doing, but you must judge a man by what he can do." he said out cryptically. "What I meant is that I may be able to fight, but I know my own limits."

Reimu nodded in understatement. "Hm, anyway, now that we're all done here… I'll be going home for some tea, you want to come?"

"No thanks." It was Mokou who answered this, she slung an arm over the man's shoulder, which to he find ordinary already. "Me and him are going to have a lot of drinking at Mysty's, she must've moved her cart all the way to the forest of magic by now."

Marisa brightens. "Ooh! Ooh! Let me join, I wanna drink too!" she said out energetically.

Mokou smiled. "Of course, the more the merrier they said."

Reimu shook her head. "Well then, I'll be leaving, bye." The miko waved her goodbyes to the group, before she flies off to leave for her shrine. She has mikos duty, like eating rice crackers and drinking tea to do.

Marisa waved, before looking at the other blonde and Mokou. "So… whogottherelastpays!" she's gone, off to the distance on her broom.

Mokou was caught by surprise, she wastes no time in following after the girl. She's low in money this week, she was hoping for Marisa to be the one paying but looks like she beat her idea to it. Sorry Naruto, but it's every men and women for themselves now.

Naruto knew that this was off to a weird start. He shook his head, releasing a long sigh. Those girls are just too naïve…

"**Hiraishin."**

* * *

"Hm, it's that the last of them?"

"Hai, Ojou-sama."

Sakuya Izayoi, the chief maid in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, dropped the last dead body of a fairy maid who worked here. Fairies don't bleed, they turned to dust when they die. She retracted her knife back to where she keeps it.

Remilia Scarlet sighed in annoyance. First thing in the morning and there's trouble already. It is usually that witch who would cause trouble by intruding and stealing her books in the library, but it looks like today is different. Having a large castle like mansion, she needs people to maintain it. Though her maid is perfect and more than competent enough to tend to the cleanliness here, she needs more people for the sake of appearance and security.

Yes, the fairy maids are useless in being what they are, but they do make good patrol squads. Each have their own quarters, provided from her hospitality to her servants. But when her servants started to act differently, she would show them why she is their master. For a fairy maid to suddenly attack her while she was having tea isn't the norm in the mansion. One wouldn't even dare to intrude on her tea time.

But there she was, drinking and enjoying her fine cup of tea, only to be assaulted by a fairy maid who was present. It was not even a scuffle, it was a quick and swift death for the fairy. But it does not stop there. As soon as the first fairy dies, more started to act wildly, some began trashing here and there and some are fighting against each other.

Sakuya immediately came to her call, and she ordered her maid to deal with the berserked fairies. It took Sakuya but a moment to deal with the entire fairy maids the mansion, and now… she is left with an aftermath of mess that needs to be cleaned.

Remilia eyed her mansion, and she resisted the urge to sigh for the second time. She knows that her maid can clean all of this in no time, but what irked her is that she was not expecting for such a thing to happen in the blink of an eye. It is not every day that you have to massacre your own maids for the sake of peace and quiet. But, it is needed.

There is something going on. And if her instincts are right, it is not only her who is facing with this kind of charade. Remilia stepped backward, turning her front towards the direction of the hallway. She gestured Sakuya a hand, saying. "Sakuya, be ready, we will go and tell Reimu about this whole thing."

The ever faithful and perfect maid of the devil nodded, her posture as dignified as ever. "Of course Ojou-sama."

Something is about to happen… or maybe something has already happened, it is just her who's too slow to realize these things. After a long hallway walk, Remilia opened the door to Voile, where a girl with long red hair and familiar traits greet her with absolute respect.

"Remilia-sama, Master is still thinking as we speak." Said the red haired servant. She is Koakuma, a familiar to her best friend, the librarian if her library.

"Take me to her."

"Of course."

Koakuma lead the mistress of the house and the maid to where her master is. They pass a row of ridiculously tall bookshelves, passing them with no mind. The long red carpet of Voile is what accompanies them along with the countless number of books present and available in the library.

The matter of the previous scuffle, no doubts, speaks nothing but a potential incident. Reimu must know something about this, but before she could go, she must have a few words with her friend.

"Remi." Greeted the so called friend. She is a woman dressed in a purple pajama like clothing, complete with the hat and even slippers. Her face is young, but nothing best to be described other than the fact that her appearance is weak, like someone who is sick, but healthy at the same time. She is holding an open book, definitely she was reading something.

The librarian, Patchouli, walked over to her chair, taking a seat as well as setting down the book that she was reading. Without looking at her friend, she could easily guess what it is that she wants to speak about. "I trust that you want me to tell you the possible cause or reason as to why the fairy maids are acting weird?"

She took Remilia's silence as a yes. She flipped a page from the book that she had been reading even before Remilia arrived here. Remilia stood in silence, not even bother to sit on the available chair next to her. The purple librarian soughed before she traced her index finger across a certain line that is written in the book.

"The essence of nature is something complex, no number of scholars, or even the arch mages, could understand what it really is." She raised her hand to silence Remilia before the vampire could speak. "If there were to be a stronger source or medium of nature in the same place where another embodiment of nature exist, it could cause an imbalance, thus leading chaos in every form possible." Her eyes switched from the text to Remilia's eyes. "A major disturbance in a medium's existence…"

Remilia was ready to speak, but Patchouli's hand stopped her.

"However… should the stronger source of nature be suppressed, by any means, the disturbance will be solved." She paused, starting silence once again. Patchouli closed the book, standing up. "Now that you know how to stop and know what the problem is… I will be in the veranda reading." Patchouli looked at her familiar. "Koa, bring my books upstairs."

"Yes Master Patchouli."

Remilia turns to face her maid. "Let us go to Reimu's then?"

"Hai."

* * *

"Now… I take that all of you present is here for the probable incident that is happening?"

The Hakurei shrine rarely gets any visitors, and that is saddening for the shrine maiden of the shrine. Reimu did her all to make sure that her shrine got all the attention and praise it deserves, but she learned that it was nigh impossible to do so… the hard way of course. Never, never in her time living in the shrine, did she got any donation from the people from the village.

She concluded all possible reasons as to why people won't visit her shrine. Maybe it's because of the distance, no the Moriya shrine is on top of the Youkai Mountain yet they still got visitors. Maybe it's because it's dirty, she sweeps almost everyday so that's not the reason. Maybe it's rundown? Well, the people are to blame for that. They should've donated if they want to see this place good as new! Still, she is not desperate for such things.

But now, the scene in shrine is different. The normally empty, dusty and god forsaken shrine courtyard is filled with a decent number of people. All are familiar in Reimu's eyes… too familiar. The shrine maiden had just recent returned from the fairy swatting session in the village, it took her a while to get here because she needs to visit Rinnosuke's place.

A group of three, she recognized them as the Myouren family. A woman of a suitable height, has a long hair with a beautiful gradient of purple and brown, dressed in a long black and white dress with long strips of black ribbon going across the middle and white ribbon across the arms. Her eyes are a light shade of hazel, making it almost glow in a yellowish tinge.

Next to the woman, there is another woman. Unlike the previous woman, she is a Youkai. Her traits clearly state the obvious. She has orange-yellow hair with black stripes in it and golden yellow eyes. Wears a lotus-shaped ornament on her head. Has a giant cloth circle attached to her back and also wears a burgundy/orange/white dress with a tiger pattern around the abdomen. She wears white, frilly pants under her dress and black shoes on her feet.

And the last woman has an even expression on her face. Behind her is a giant floating pink cloud with the face and feature of an elderly man. She has light purple wavy hair and dark purple eyes. On her head, she wears a headdress similar to a Hijab or a nun's headdress. She wears a white dress with a blue trim at the bottom, and wears black shoes.

There is a woman who stands politely away from the Myouren family. It is an understatement due to her liking it that way. She is a woman of a tall height, has a short and wavy green hair, and wears a plaid red shirt along with a long red skirt with the similar design. She wears a pair of red shoes, and carries a pink closed parasol along with her. On her face is a small smile, but her red eyes are closed.

The woman with the unique hair, replied to the shrine maiden's statement. She allows a smile to grace her lips, yet the look of worry never seemed to fade out of her. "Reimu, greetings." She did a small and curt bow. "Indeed, you are right about that matter." She confirmed with a stiff nod. Her followers did not speak a thing, merely keeping themselves in silence.

Reimu nodded before her gaze reached towards the woman who is happily humming a tune to herself. Reimu lazily scratched the back of her head, nudging her head at the green haired woman. "And you? You here for the same reason as them?"

The woman with the parasol stopped her humming. She opened her eyes, showing red ruby orbs with slitted black pupils. The smile on her face grew. "Of course I am, my little Reimu. Why else would I come here for?" her tone is asking.

Reimu sighed deeply, feeling yet another headache. She just recently arrive, and now she has to do more talking. What a bother for her. Still, this is her duty as the shrine maiden of Hakurei, she can't afford to slack off moments like these. "Then come in." they all did just that.

After walking to the small living room of the Hakurei shrine, Reimu made tea for all of them as well as herself, the shrine maiden began to speak. "The trouble about these fairies… is definitely an incident." She started lamely. But the other listens. "Me, along with Keine Kamishirasawa, Marisa Kirisame, Mokou Fujiwara and a man by name of Naruto Uzumaki," the last point caused most of them to raises their eyebrow, especially the flower Youkai. "is planning to solve this incident. We are actually planning to discuss this matter later, but I guess you guys beat them to it."

"Worry not Reimu." Another voice came from the entrance to the living room. Looks like the Scarlet devil, her maid and Keine helped themselves into the shrine. Keine stepped inside, taking whatever space that is left for her to sit. "Though I am sure that Mokou will be here soon."

The shrine maiden nodded, before focusing her attention at the vampire and her maid. "And you two?"

Remilia crossed her arms in a ladylike manner, a small smirk appearing on her childlike face. "Unlike all of you here, I have an idea of what's going on." She said briefly. "But I guess we must wait before-"

A small flash appeared right outside the door of the living room, causing all females present to be alarmed. The flash disappeared, showing a rather… unique sight. There stood a man with golden hair, carrying two nearly unconscious female like luggage over his shoulder. On his face is a sheepish expression,

"Sorry I'm late Reimu, and…" his eyes scanned the room, seeing the large number of females present. "I'm sorry, are we really late?" he asked.

Reimu shook her head. "No, are those two drunk?" she gestured towards the two female that the man is carrying.

Naruto nodded, releasing a heavy sigh. "They won't stop drinking no matter what I say. Seriously… I managed to teleport here before the two of them started emptying the bar's sake supply." He set them down on the floor, leaning them on a wall.

To the eyes of the females who are familiar with the man, they could only suspect that he is in close terms with the shrine maiden. They watched the man clasping his hands together, before green flame like energy appeared, coating both of the man's arms like gloves.

Naruto gently placed both of his palms on Marisa's and Mokou's forehead at the same time. After a couple of second, he retracted his hands back, the green aura energy disappearing. Both of the girls started groaning back to consciousness, Mokou was the first one to wake.

"Urgh… the hell… I'm at the shrine?" she turned towards the male, her look saying that she knows that he is the one responsible for it all.

Naruto merely crossed his arms. "What is a man…" he trailed off.

"A miserable pile of omnipotent shit!"

* * *

"Let us start our discussion."

Everyone is on their respective seats. The Myouren family is seated on the left side of the living room, of course, Unzuan has to wait outside. The vampire and her maid are seated in the middle, joined by Yuuka. As for Keine, she is seated on the right side of the living room. Mokou is next to her as well as Naruto and Marisa. Reimu is the one seated in front of them, a table separating the crowd and her.

Reimu gestured for the school teacher as well as protector to the human village, to start speaking first. Keine complies by giving a curt nod. Due to there being little space left, she could only turn her body facing the other people present.

"Earlier this morning, the human village was attacked by a large number of fairies. There are so many, that it caused some major damage to the village's property. Schools, markets and most houses." She paused to let the information sink in. "It is unknown why the fairies would do such an attack, but I was assisted by Mokou and Naruto-san as well as Marisa and the others to prevent further damage to the village and casualties to the villagers."

That was the end of Keine's statement. Byakuren took the formality of raising her hand, Reimu gave her a nod of approval. The monk of the Myouren temple nodded. "We, of the Myouren temple, experienced the similar thing as the people in the human village did. Thankfully, not many fairies are there. But we are curious as to how or why is this happening." Ended the monk, a certain look on her face.

Yuuka spoke without even the need of permission. "Same goes for my garden. But it is not only fairies." That revelation caused all present in the room, sans Naruto, to raise their eyes. "Some of my… favored plants dared act rudely towards me, their mistress and owner." Yuuka's dangerous and sly look gazed over to the shrine maiden. "I wonder what caused that to happen. Of course, the little fries are dealt with, nothing to worry about."

In a similar manner as Yuuka, Remilia raised her hand but did not wait for Reimu's approval. "Now that you lot are done with your confession session… I know what is probably causing this whole damned thing." the Scarlet Devil said. "There is something out there that is causing the fairies and other sorts of natural beings like plants and whatsoever to act nuts. And whatever that thing is, it's powerful and is in the same element as them."

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "You mean someone or something with the element of… nature is causing them to act bananas?" Mokou had the same thought in her head, she knows that Keine and even Reimu had it too.

Remilia nodded distastefully at the witch's question. "Yes… though this is nothing but a theory. My… source," definitely Patchouli, "explained a few possible reason as to why this is happening." Said the vampire.

"Then tell us." Reimu said.

"Hmph." The vampire shook her head sophisticatedly before complying. "There is something out there that makes Gensokyo's nature look like an ant in comparison." Remilia revealed without the slightest care. She could already see the expression on everybody's face. "Though I still am curious as to what it is."

That was a very blunt and direct explanation given by the vampire. Naruto remained stoic, preferring to listen. He is an outsider after all. There is this feeling of both nervousness and doubt whirling inside of him. As what the girl with the wings had stated, there is something with nature that is causing this incident. And looky him. He used the Six Paths Sage technique a lot of time, he even demonstrated it to Reimu the other day.

Maybe that is the reason as to why things are happening in Gensokyo. By using the Six Paths Sage technique, he is combining Senjutsu and the chakra of the Bijuus that remained in him. He thought that it was weird for him to feel different. The nature energy in Gensokyo is far more potent than the ones in the Elemental Nation. But how is that possible?

Nature shares the same aspect. It is infinite, it will only end until the world end. It is different from science, though a sick snake bastard did try to forcedly combine the two, and will only react to those who meditate in the way of the sage. Maybe some beings in Gensokyo have the power to manipulate nature, but not to the extent of using them as an energy.

"Naruto? Naruto? You okay there?" the blonde haired sage was snapped out of his thinking by Reimu's voice. He looked at the shrine maiden after clearing his confused and deep thinking state.

"Ahem, sorry… I was thinking." Apologized the man to the shrine maiden of Hakurei.

Reimu shook her head. "It's nothing. I was hoping that you would share your idea on the matter."

At the Miko's statement, Naruto knew that there's no more time for him to keep. The man sighed silently. There's no hiding it, even if this is not, directly, his fault. "I… think that I must agree with…" he looked at the blue haired vampire, unsure of her name.

"Remilia." The vampire said, she knew that he was after her name.

"Remilia-san's predicament." He stated, pausing. "Nature is like a thin layer of glass stacked on top of each other. If there were to be another glass that is way thicker and stronger, the weaker glasses will shatter." His way of speaking greatly surprises the vampire.

"As some of you might know, I am a sage. So, nature is like an extension of mine." He explained before pausing. He's not sure how to continue the conversation. "I have come to the conclusion to the reason why are multiple happenings started." He gazed evenly at the Shrine maiden.

"I am probably the reason as to why these things are happening."

…

"Eh?"

Total silence reigned over the room after that last uttering that came out from everyone's lips. All eyes are immediately focused on the onle male in the room. Naruto maintained a calm front. He is not guilty after all. Reimu stared at the man weirdly. "How…? Explain." Her tone came out serious.

Naruto stand up, motioning the others to follow him. "Please, follow me." He took the group of females to the shrine's courtyard. They all gather at the stone clearing, their attentions are all focused at the man. Naruto was seemingly pierced in an instant with the look of everyone present.

He could see the look of surprise on Mokou's face, as well as Keine's. For once, he saw Mokou's face flashing into the look of betrayal and pain. Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to see the memories flash before his eyes. He wished for nothing more than to leave the life he had behind, but it looks like that the wish he was granted had some flaws on it.

He knew that it was never easy to forget something big, something so big that it made him who he is right now, yet he still remain true to his words. He had fulfilled all his promise, and now he is left with nothing but himself.

Naruto knew that he will be hurting a few people here…

Exceeding the blink of an eye, his flame like cloak appeared, coating him in power. Energy sensitive beings like Byakuren, Shou, Yuuka and even Reimu herself was forced to cover their eyes from the sheer amount of energy that is radiated from the blonde. Reimu felt it before, but this time… it is a lot stronger!

Remilia is no different from Reimu. She was forced to shield her being with her wings. This amount of power coming from the man, it is unlike anything that she had ever faced before. It's on a whole different level.

Yuuka was no better. She was in fact gritting her teeth, shielding her form with her arm. What manner of raw power is this!? This is insane. The sheer density and rawness of the man's power is familiar to her, because she was always around it all the time. He is nature. He is living nature.

Unlike the others, Byakuren and her followers are more focused on the other energy that is radiating from him. While Byakuren felt the immense raw energy that is circling in the man like swirling tornado from hell, she could sense the taste of divinity somewhere inside the man's presence.

Shou too it seems. She too sensed the divine energy that is present. Even if it is little, it is still powerful.

Keine was still confused. How could Naruto be the one responsible for all of this? Mokou knew it in an instant. Marisa was still figuring out what's wrong, but was also entranced at the power that she is feeling.

Naruto willed for one of the Gudodama to take on the form of a shokujo, the shokujo is black like what other Gudodama formed items would be like, but the tip and top of the staff is different. Where usually there are rings, this one has the form of a crescent moon. Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his cross state pupils along with orange reddish irises.

Naruto point his staff towards the group of females, his eyes colder and glaring to the lots. The wind gradually picks up, the earth can be felt vibrating in sync to the rhythm if his heart. The forest has mouths, they are speaking for the blonde alone.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. The reincarnation of Asura."

As he speaks, the Gudodamas behind him are spinning gradually.

"If you wish for this whole thing to cease..."

They can feel power in the man's voice.

"You must stop me." He finished with a glare.

* * *

**Well… didn't expect that didn't you? The whole 'Naruto is the one who caused an incident' thing? If you do, then congratulations for doing so. Things will be explained... though I won't promise anything, the next chapter will have a long fight scene. Who knows? Naruto might just be kidding and was sponsored by Punk'd to troll the entire people present. **

**Anyway… for those of you who are looking forward for Beyond the Boundaries, I must say that I will re-write the whole thing from scratch. Don't worry, the idea is still inspired from Enthalpy's One the boundary between light and shadow. Much thanks to the author for inspiring me to write my own Touhou Naruto crossover.**

**For that said… if you guys want to chat with me on google+ please look for the link in my profile. I'll be ppsting that soon after I finished writing this chapter.**

**That's all, have a nice day/night!**


	4. After the fight

One man.

Ten women.

He stared at the ten faces that are staring back at him, his staff pointed in a hostile manner towards their general direction. His calm yet cold eyes glared into each of their faces, faces that he recognized and some that he don't. He could feel the wind picking up, he was right, Gensokyo is rich in natural energy. Him being here alone caused trouble for the beings here, something that he finds it dangerous.

Of course, he could just let this whole thing blow over and leave, but the thought of leaving so soon isn't something he's looking forward to. He stared at the girl adorned in red and white, another with the look of betrayal on her face and another with mass confusion cloaking her features.

The shrine maiden held a stoic expression, different from the ones that he saw with her. her arms are steady, even though she's not showing any signs of aggression. Her hair billowed slightly in the wind, vision focused on the male who is pointing his weapon towards her.

The white haired immortal, who he had got a chance to get to know with, tried her best not to maintain a pained look on her face. Her posture speaks as if she's ready to jump out in any second that passed by, she's balling her fists so hard that it actually grew white from the pressure.

The teacher and protector of the human village is left in a confused state, but she still remain focused.

The other females are staring at him with different expression. One named Yuuka Kazami is ready to blow him to nothingness, her fury raging like a wild storm. Byakuren Hijiri maintained a clear mind, preferring to stop this whole thing without a fight if she can. Of course, her followers are doing the same. The ever charismatic vampire Remilia Scarlet simply shows her interest by raising one eye, her maid is reaching for a weapon from her arsenal.

Naruto then sighs, lowering his Shokujo ever so slightly. The strict expression on his face never disappeared, maintaining his focus on the group of females present, he dismissed his chakra cloak, causing the staff and the eight Gudodama to disappear.

"Though I must say… before we fight, care to explain to me about the rules?"

…

Silence.

They were not expecting that. Not one bit.

Reimu's shoulders relaxed visibly. Looks like this wouldn't get as messy as she expect it to be. Regardless, this is an incident, she can't afford to be lax when facing an opponent. The shrine maiden was about to speak, until Mokou bursts from her place, screaming.

"The hell man?! I thought you were cool?!" the immortal shouted in disbelief at the whole thing that has transpired before. Mokou still has that look on her face, teeth gritting and fists tightened. "Now you're up for a fight, why the hell?!"

Naruto crossed his arms. He raised his index finger, shaking his head. "Mokou, remember what I told you about men being a miserable pile of secrets?" he asked, but he did not wait for her answer. "No matter how miserable those pile of secrets is, they are still secrets." He smirked. "If you want to know why I'm doing this, fight me first. All of you if you want, in turns, or just a straight brawl." There's cockiness evident in his tone.

Of course, this agitated only some of the people present. Yuuka let out a low growl, but managed to restrain herself from making the man into pile of minced meat. She's waiting to see what is going to happen, but if this goes on like this, she might not be able to hold back. Not to mention, the nature around them is slowly breaking apart, if not slowly. Her red predatory eyes glared daggers at the man, and she knows that he noticed it.

Remilia Scarlet's eyes rose further in interest. This man… he's different than most men. Aside from the large amount of power that he possess, the look in his eyes, she could see that he is experienced in combat, maybe even more than she does. Regardless, she is the Scarlet Devil, she won't let herself be defeated by a mere man, even if the so called man possessed powers.

Byakuren did not show any sign of response to the man's taunting, but the same cannot be said to her Youkai follower. Shou bared her fangs, her feline predatory eyes glared at the man with heat. She cannot blame her follower, after all, arrogance will only lead one's self to demise, be it for good or evil. But it looks like that the man is not as willing to fight as he let on.

Marisa still got her worries on a high level. Though this time, it decreased by a little bit. A part of her is relieved that this man is willing to fight by the rules, and a part of her wants to show the man the other end of her hakero for taking them lightly. There's this thing on the back of her head that tells her not to fight against this man alone, it's good thing that she's listening well this time.

Naruto took a step forward, as he steps, they could feel the wind picking up even stronger than before. Reimu covered the left half of her face with her left arm, shielding her from the currents of invisible wind. The man stopped at an appropriate distance, looking straight at the shrine maiden.

"I will tell you the reason why I am doing this after the fight is over, regardless of who won." He look into Mokou's eyes as he said this, even if he's speaking to the shrine maiden. "But, I won't fight with my full potential, do not mistake me of taking you lightly. It is because I know that I am outnumbered at overpowered with so many people siding with you." He said indifferently.

"How wise of you…" Those words came from Yuuka's mouth, who is still glaring at the man.

Looks like Byakuren was wrong, she thought for the man to be so keen on fighting and not thinking of what might happen.

"Wisdom comes from experience, one could expect defeat when they haven't truly defeat their own worries." Naruto said evenly. His expression stoic and unreadable. But it is safe to say that he is paying his attention on the woman who spoke to him.

Wrong indeed…

The shrine maiden finally answers. "Very well. I will explain to you the rules on fighting. But I trust that you will keep your words?" asked the shrine maiden sharply.

"I swear it on my blood."

"Good." Reimu said. "The rules are as follows: The challenger must face the opponent who are willing to face him or her, regardless of who she is, the challenger must face them at all cost. There will be no killing." Her tone became absolute. "And of course… there must be no hard feelings between the two fighters." She finished firmly.

The man nodded firmly. He flicked his wrist upwards, making the kunai mechanism that he placed at his right hand to respond by making a kunai appear in his grasp. The kunai is his father's trademark three pronged Kunai, he then gave Reimu a look.

"Then… shall we begin?"

All he got was an umbrella aimed towards his head, aiming to behead him with dull force. The ninja reacted by dodging the strike by leaning backwards. His eyes scanned the attacker, and was not surprise to see that it was the green haired umbrella lady who made the first move. The strike coming from Yuuka did stop there, she quickly use the momentum of her strike to launch yet another strike, yet this time it is upwards. Again, the man simply evades it with such agility. The force of her attack is strong, so strong that it actually caused a small shockwave. However, that does not worry him. Using his kunai, Naruto used it just like it was meant to be used. He disappeared from Yuuka's field of vision, leaving her in a shocked state.

How did he do that? That was even faster than anything that she has ever seen in her whole life. She can't sense anything from all sides, sans that people that are too shocked to do anything, and she knew that something is prone to attack her should she not act quick. But it looks like nothing is going to attack her. She saw the man reappearing next to the shrine maiden, much to her apparent shock. He had a bored look on his face, a look that says that he was expecting her to react the way she did. Naruto had his arms crossed, looking at Yuuka in minor amusement.

"How rude." He said as if scolding the woman. "Reimu hasn't even said ready yet." He looked sideways to the shrine maiden, who is still shocked for his sudden reappearance next to her. "Then," he gestured with his shoulder. "It looks like this lady wished to be the one who try to defeat me first, I take it that it's okay with all of you?" he received no answers from the group of females behind him. Naruto shrugged, not caring. "Fine, I'll take that as a yes."

Again, Yuuka strikes fast, aiming her umbrella at him. The others managed to get on a safe distance, with each observing the fight to their own selves. After dodging the umbrella strike, Naruto swiftly moves towards Yuuka's supposedly blind spot. But unfortunately for the male, Yuuka's feet is quicker than him. she kneed the man in the gut, making him spit out saliva, the blonde man barely dodged a punch that will surely break his face if it connected.

Thankfully, it didn't.

He jumped backwards, drawing space between the two of them. He panted lightly, his eyes narrowing at the same time. Youkais are different from humans indeed… it's like he's facing a SSS-rank ninja in the flash. No matter, he won't be defeated that easily. He simply smiled, showing false cockiness. It's his plan all along to rile his opponent, and in the state this woman is, it's making him easier to do it.

"Hm… impressive. You Youkais are strong, stronger than I imagined." His voice holds false humor. Naruto raised the kunai to Yuuka's eyes level, allowing her to see it clearly. "There was once a man both praised and feared for his speed and swiftness, a man that becomes a great leader and figure to most, yet a monster to some." He explained. "He was given the title, the yellow flash." He smiles wider, confusing the green haired woman. "It is such a shame that he is no longer with us, but regardless…" he channels chakra to the kunai. "His will lives in me."

Yuuka did not even see it coming. She was hit by something right in front of her face, and a hard one too. The force of the punch caused her head to bend in a grotesque manner, her expression of shock has seemingly adds up the disturbing feature about it. Naruto appeared in front of the shocked woman, before disappearing again only to reappear on her back, leaning. "I was not that man, as I've said, but you could say that I resembles him in a lot of ways." There is a smirk on his face.

Yuuka's blood began to boil. She swiped backwards in fury, planning to split the man into two. Her face expressing extreme fury, Yuuka shouted as she finds that no one was standing where the man was at. "Coward! If you wished for a fight, then fight fair! Is this how you treat a lady for your fight?!" her words did reach his ears, but only to be ignored for the man. She saw the blonde haired man reappearing in flash of gold right across of her, right exactly where he was standing before this fight started. She glowered, he's mocking her. He's mocking her!? The Youkai that all people feared?! She's show him…

Yuuka bend her neck right into place, her fury fueling her feet with energy to run for the man. She will show this incompetence his place, just like all the humans that do not deserve to live. Screw the rules! There will be nothing left of him, danmaku or not. She pointed the tip of her umbrella at the man, where the tip glowed a deadly purple color. Power is radiating fast from the umbrella, even dust began swirling.

He raised an eye, but his body managed to smell the danger that is going to happen. There's great power coming from that umbrella of Yuuka's, he needs to act fast. He was forced to quit his thoughts when a medium sized purple laser was launched at him in incredible speed. Naruto gritted his teeth, he's been playing too much to not notice this, how careless of him. He barely dodged the laser that aimed at him, even while using Hiraishin. His lower part of the cloak, the hem, was burnt due to it grazing the laser. Well, no more taunting this time.

Yuuka's look of fury turned to a sadistic one, the smirk on her face represents how deadly she is even without nature on her side. Her eyes glowed redder, and her lips went wider. She chuckled ominously, her umbrella emitting smoke from the tip. "Fufufu… amazing, for someone who is not used to danmaku to act so fast…" there's no real praise in her words, she's mocking him in her own way.

The man did not lower his guard, every inch of his defense is up, and he is prone to attack the second Yuuka strikes. "You can say that I'm used to this. Though not… danmaku." He said. "After all, dodging isn't my expertise, I usually break what was thrown at me, like a meteor for instance." Naruto charged, his kunai extended. He knew that he will only run out of chakra if he kept on using Hiraishin, he will have to use Sage mode sooner or later…

The Youkai of flower complied by doing the same thing that he does. She fires off projectiles as she ran for him, the man dodged some of the bullets. The attack that hit Naruto was strangely more painful than the ones that the fairy does to him. They trade swipes, with Naruto doing the dodging while Yuuka the one attacking. He clicked his tongue, Yuuka's attack are fast, faster than before. He saw an opening in the midst of dodging flurry of umbrella swipes, the midsection was left open, allowing him to kick her in the gut, sending her tumbling backwards. Naruto did a follow up by reappearing behind Yuuka, kicking her to send her tumbling forward, then he reappeared again from above, sending a flying heel attack, and boy did it connects.

The ninja did not have the time to rest, when Yuuka came at him the moment she hit ground. The fury that she holds returned, and it looks like he really pissed her off this time. Naruto did not have the time to react, he was hit right in the gut by Yuuka's fist, he spit out blood immediately. Not only is the force strong, but the speed of the attack is great too, greater than Lee and Gai-sensei combined. Unfortunately for him, Yuuka did not stop there, she grabbed him by the neck and lifted him upwards, glaring death to his eyes. She gripped down hard on the man's neck, causing him to choke due to the lack of air, he will die if this continues. But thankfully, he's a ninja and she's a youkai, there's clear difference in the two.

POOF

"What?!" Yuuka exclaimed in surprise. On her hand, the one that she's using to strangle the man with, is now a log. The log is large in size, but the force of her strangle managed to break it in half the moment it appeared. Yuuka looked around, searching for the man, her glared deepens and a growl escapes her mouth as she saw the man nursing his sour neck. The second time he made a fool of her, the first one was when he disappeared and reappearing repeatedly, he will die…

"That was…" Naruto coughed up in pain, his neck is sore like crazy. "I made a terrible mistake of underestimating you right there… to think that I'll do that for the third time in my life." He muttered to himself. His alarm went off, he dodged a powerful punch from Yuuka, he swear that he saw a tree being pulled out of the ground just from the sheer force of the air that went through him. Naruto uses this chance to do a roundhouse kick to the woman's head, it connected, but it had little effect that he had hope it would.

Yuuka's reaction to this was to swing her umbrella angrily at him, he dodged her maddened strike swiftly, throwing some kunais towards her direction. To his surprise, Yuuka shrugged the kunais off by deflecting them skillfully with her umbrella. Now how the hell did she do that? Preparing for another horde of bullets aimed at him, Naruto readies his stance, bending lower with hands at his front.

'_There!'_ just as he predicted, the woman will fire off shots at him. This time, there's more of those danmakus that she fired. Barely dodging most of them, Naruto managed to evade a kick that will certainly make his head fly if he did not dodged it in time. He managed to get under Yuuka's defense, and he knew that the woman isn't expecting this. He opened his palm, where chakra began to swirl at his command, the swirling of chakra began to take on the form of a blue glowing orb that is no doubt lethal. Yuuka did not have the time to react and avoid the attack, she got a rasengan straight to the gut, sending her off a few meters towards the sidelines and crashing into some trees.

The pain that she's feeling is intense, her skin is disintegrated by the rasengan that Naruto delivered to her. Yuuka spit out blood, she saw the red liquid dropped to the ground, echoing as if she can hear it. This is… this is… this is impressive. For a human to be able to deal this kind of damage to her, it's like nothing that she has ever experienced before! The shrine maiden wouldn't go as far as doing this much to her, but him…

He's got guts!

"BWAAAAGH!" That was not Yuuka. The blonde haired shinobi was sent flying to the trees. His eyes cracked up in surprise and shock, his mind couldn't comprehend how on earth did Yuuka managed to deck him right in the face in the blink of an eye! He did not even sense it. He sent her flying just a second ago, but she's landed a hit on him that sent him crashing to the sidelines. The Shinobi crash to layers of trees, each managed to hurt him greatly. Eventually, he stopped crashing to trees, ending up on the dirt where he's left with pain invading and all over his body.

He cannot feel his back, but he managed to struggle to his knees. Naruto gritted his teeth. That punch hurt. Hurt like a bitch. That punch is at least four times harder than Lee's hardest hit, maybe more. He spit out body fluids, namingly blood and saliva mixed, he can feel his back hurting like crazy. He needs to find someplace to heal his body before-

"ACK!GRR…. HCKCkK!..." but it seems that Yuuka wouldn't let that happen. She forcefully choke him by the neck, lifting him in the air. Naruto gasped and wheezed, as he tried to get air back into his system. "NGGGH…!" but no matter how hard he tries, Yuuka's grip is just too strong for him to handle.

Yuuka smiled sinisterly at his pained expression. She let out a low murderous chuckle, gripping harder by the minute. She brought his face close to her, their nose touching. Her red ruby eyes seemed to look through his defense. "Huhuhu… well, well… are you sure you want to go and fight all of us? You're barely keeping up with me…" her other hand snaked through his cheeks, trailing his cheeks with her hands, chuckling as she bare his visage deep into her mind. "Such a shame… so handsome too." She then remembers something. "Ah, then again, this is still a duel. Give up, then this whole thing will-"

The flower youkai did not have the chance to finish her statement.

* * *

The remaining females who are back at the shrine stared at the forest, the place where Naruto and Yuuka had gone through to be exact. Each are having their own thoughts running. The silence they have made only makes the scene even more suspenseful. It has been a few minute ever since the fight started, but they are already witnessing the most intense battle that they have ever witnessed in Gensokoyo, a non danmaku fight that is.

Marisa was gaping through the whole thing. She cannot believe that someone, someone, a human, managed to keep up this far with Yuuka. The Yuuka! The Yuuka who kills with a smile on her face, who laughs when babies cry, who waters her plants with the blood of her victims… she don't even know anymore. It's either this Naruto fellow is strong, or he's really desperate on his pride. She knows that most men would have their pride shaken from being defeated by a female, but he better know that it's how it worked here in Gesnokyo. Especially if you're facing a dangerous Youkai like Yuuka.

Mokou was in her own doubt. While she's glad that things aren't going that far from comfort, but she still cannot figure out why must they face Naruto. It just does not make sense! He confessed that he was the one that caused this incident, but… someone who is sane wouldn't dare to challenge so many people, even if he is able to make an army of clones, right? Still… she wouldn't miss this. This is actually the first time that she's seen him really fight, he did show some extraordinary powers when they're settling the fairy attack at the village, maybe this time he'll show something else.

The Scarlet Devil is no less than interested than the white haired immortal. There is something that urges her to face him next, should he survive there is. She knows the flower youkai, and was not expecting the man to be able to compete against Yuuka much less win against her. But she knows better than to underestimate someone who she has no apparent knowledge of, of course, this does not meant that she will be easily impressed that easily. Unless… if this man is that convincing.

"Where are they…?" wondered the school teacher, looking in every direction. While she knows better than to just walk towards where the two are having their fight, she can't help but admit that she is indeed interested in the duel that Naruto and Yuuka is having. She is knowledgeable in what Yuuka could do, and trust her, she would not, by any means, challenge the flower Youkai unless if it is really needed. She could not hear anything from the shrine, then that means that both fighters are really far from where the shrine.

Reimu shares the same question that Keine has on her head. Even if she is not showing it like the teacher, she is indeed searching for any signs of fighting. But none, unfortunately. The man had just come here not more than a day ago, yet he's already causing incidents. How troubling for her. Newcomers don't normally cause incidents the moment they arrived here, but looks like that Naruto is a special case. A troublesome one.

"I don't know… maybe it's better if we search for them. I need to make sure that those two don't end up killing each other after all." Reimu said.

Byakuren hummed, scratching her chin. "It might sounds like I am underestimating Naruto-san, but… will he stand a chance against Yuuka-san?" asked the monk. She is worried that the man might get hurt. Responsible or not, things aren't meant to be solved through violence.

"Bah!" Mokou threw her hands to the air to express her frustration over waiting. Immediately, everyone's attention is on her. "The guy can handle himself, he's a man after all." Shrugged the immortal girl. She opened her eyes, and noticed that everyone is staring at her as if she had just said the most outrages thing ever in her whole and eternal life. She looked around, blinking. "What?"

Marisa took the honor of humoring her. "How do you know if he's a man or not, Mokou?" asked the witch, pointing a finger.

Mokou blinked. "He's a man right? I mean, he isn't a girl right?" now she's confused. "You messing here with me or not?" but everyone is just silent. She took the moment to review her sentence. 'The guy can handle himself, he's a man after all…' then it all made sense. Her face grew redder than any tomato that was sold in the human village. Her face's all flustered and she immediately shake her head in denial. "W-W-W-W-Wha!? I-I don't mean it that way!" she rejected.

Remilia took humor to her reaction by letting out a small amused and humored snort. "Really…? It is probably something that I shouldn't delve my matters into, but… out of everyone here, it looks like that you are the one who is closest to him, right?" she said with a gleam in one of her eyes.

Mokou coughed hard, though the flustered look on her face does not disappear. "I-It's nothing okay? I mean, we just met yesterday and he only stays at my house just for the night, it's not like…" she then realized the mistake in her statement again. Her face went redder than before. "I-I mean…! Uh…!" she is troubled now.

Keine could not bear to see her friend at this state, no matter how amusing it is for her. She placed her hands on Mokou's shoulders, a comforting look on her face. "Now, now… Mokou, I'm sure that everyone knows what you meant." Each of the girls present are either giggling or showing amused expression. "Still, we need to search for them, who knows what might happen if we were to only stay here?"

Reimu nodded, abandoning all humor in her voice and face. "You're right, we better go an-"

CRAAASSSSHHHH

THUMPPP

The sound came from the courtyard, all heads turned towards where the sound was emitted. Instantly, all eyes present went wide. But what caused them to react the way they are is neither because of the noise nor shock. But it is the sight that they are seeing. On the shrine's courtyard is Yuuka on the ground, all battered up. Judging from the small crater that she's lying on, it is incredulous to say that she fell from the sky. How could such a thing happen? Unless…

"You're strong…" a figure that is no doubt Naruto came from the sidelines. He is placing a hand over his chest, probably where his heart is at, and his haori is ruined to cuts and tears. From his posture, the people on the bleachers could see that he is panting, and is no doubt in major pain. He stepped forward, wincing at every step he made. He paused when he got near Yuuka's body, gritting his teeth in pain.

Yuuka slowly rise from the ground. The feeling of humiliation and shame washes over her. But at the same time, she felt something that she hadn't feel in a very long time, something that she hoped to feel again in the future.

The thrill of battle.

The flower youkai stood up with little pain, wincing as she felt the part where he had hit her aching. No human should be able to hit that hard, no matter how strong they are. But he… he managed to force her this far, to be making her so entertained and thrilled. There is no holding back now, screw the shrine maiden, she'll see if this man is worthy of this fight or not. Yuuka brushed off the dirt on her skirt, when her eyes caught sight of Naruto's eyes, she blinked. The man's eyes are different. Unlike his blue eyes before, now his eyes are yellow with a horizontal black pupil. There is orange pigmentation around his eyes, almost like a female make up.

But that is not all. Unlike before, the presence around him is getting stronger, but not as strong as the one that she felt when he changed his form. This one is… weaker. He's mocking her? He'll regret doing that. Yuuka pointed her umbrella at the man, her look cold and serious. She glared murder at the man, she began gather power to her medium which is her umbrella, the same purple like glow emanated from the tip, but this time it's stronger and deadlier.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So you prefer to end this the old 'one last shot' way huh? Very well, I'll do that too." He outstretched his right, he opened his palm, and once again, the chakra began swirling forming the ever so familiar rasengan. But of course, it is not a rasengan that he is forming. The swirling began to grow faster, until the form of four spinning blades is visible. He raised the spinning star over his head, he kept all his hopes on this attack, should this work, he won't have to show more than just Sage Mode. After all… all of this going according to plan.

The two cast one last glare before they threw their own arsenal at each other.

The others waiting hold their breath.

"**Rasenshuriken!"**

"**Final Spark."**

The attack collides. A giant purple laser of death, larger than the previous one, and a spinning orb of visible wind that cuts air itself. The attack clash, then soon, everything turns to white. People that are watching are forced to shield their eyes from the white blinding light that obscured their vision, the force of the collision caused a small strong wind to wash over them.

Then, white noise.

* * *

Everything cleared. The first from the group to open her eyes is Reimu, and she regretted doing that. "My shrine!" shouted the shrine maiden when she is no longer blinded by the light. The shrine's courtyard ceased to be a courtyard, instead, it is now nothing more than a large crater. It is a wonder that the Torii gate managed to survive, maybe the Hakurei shrine do have a deity after all.

Marisa joined her friend in opening her eyes, gasping at what she's seeing. Her expression was joined by Byakuren and her followers, Ichirin and Shou both saw the destruction. Remilia is now impressed. But she is more interested on how will the man deal with a raging Reimu after all of this is over. The dust that covered the place cleared, showing the two figures that are standing right at where they were standing before they launched their attack.

Naruto pants heavily, his chest heaving in and out. He put his all to that rasenshuriken, he's surprised that Sage Mode isn't expired already. Maybe Gensokyo's nature energy is allowing this to happen. Which is good. He caught sight of the green haired woman standing still with her umbrella aimed towards him. He saw her lowering her umbrella, he silently sighed in relief.

Yuuka is also panting, but not as heavy as the man. She would be lying if she said that she is not tired. Her regeneration kicking in, quickly easing all the wounds and pain that she is feeling. That took longer than she expected. This man is strong. She admit, but they both knew that they were both holding back. With a smile, Yuuka asked.

"Still good to go?"

Her smile is returned by the man. "Still good."

"Not good!"

The miko of the shrine stormed towards the middle, anger showing on her face. "What are you two thinking of pulling that right at my shrine?!" Screamed the red white shrine maiden in outrage. "It's a miracle that my shrine isn't destroyed!" yelled the miko. She glared straight at the man. "You. You will stop doing whatever you are doing right now, or else I'll-"

"Don't worry. It has stopped, see?" he pointed to the air.

Reimu stopped raging for a second. She took a moment to feel the presence in the air, and it is true, it is no longer as brutal as before.

"Indeed Reimu." Surprisingly, it was Yuuka who spoke. "I figured out what he was trying to do. This man, he contained a large amount of natural energy inside of him, so much that it is causing disturbance to Gensokyo's own nature state. But now, he'd released all of them to the fight that we shared before… right?" Yuuka asked the man, a smile on her face.

She figured it out not too long ago, about when he sent her flying towards the shrine. When he punched her, it felt different, different than the hit that he delivered before. It's different in a way that is familiar to her. That man is a container to a large amount of natural energy, how he managed to get that much, she does not know. The point is, his natural energy is foreign to the ones in Gensokyo, he was containing it, something that is not meant for nature. Nature isn't meant to be kept, it is meant to let roam free and combine with the world. Still, he interests her as to being able to use nature in such ways… he is a sage indeed.

Naruto smirked, rubbing the pain in his chest. "Yeah…" he looked at the surprised look on Reimu's face. "Would you accept it if I told you that you need to beat the shit out of me in order to settle this?"

Everyone nods.

Naruto's turn to look surprise. He blushed lightly, looking away. "Oh… eh… oops."

Unfortunately for him… Reimu isn't so merciful.

* * *

"So, what are you?"

"I am a Sage, as I've stated before."

"Really? But I don't know any sages who fought the way you did."

"Then it is good. It is always good for people to be different from each other."

Currently, he's being 'interrogated' by the black white witch. He accepted the fact that Reimu is angry at him, maybe he shouldn't have thrown that rasenshuriken back then… on second, he's glad that he put extra power into that attack. Anyway, it is not only Marisa who is with him, Mokou and Keine are too.

"You ass! You idiot, selfish and reckless man!" Mokou did not hesitate to hit him repeatedly, something that he finds easily to dodge and evade. "Why did you do that?"

"I explained it to you didn't I? Don't blame me, I do not know how the way things work here in Gensokyo, and there was no other way on releasing the nature energy that I have been saving up until now other than to release it through combat." He explained, still dodging Mokou's strike. But he stopped, letting her hit him. it did not even hurt, physically, at least.

Keine was also there to give him her own opinion on the matter. "I must agree with Mokou Naruto-san, it would've gone much smoother should you choose to take a moment and explain it further."

"Urk…"

They are flying towards the bamboo forest of the lost, apparently, he's staying with Mokou for another few days. And he was really thankful that the girl is willing to let him stay at her house again, he really does not want to spend the rest of the night out there with the Youkais. As for Reimu's shrine… he has alternatives other than to donate her with the right amount of money for the repair.

* * *

"WORK YOU LAZY BLONDES!"

"BOSS YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

It didn't cost him his money, but it did cost him his chakra. A lot of chakra. Naruto shook the thought off from his head, he let a small smile grace his face as he flies towards where he will be resting. Mokou sure is different, or maybe that's just the way she is. After the girl had finally stopped hitting him, he strode alongside the teacher, maintaining his distance.

"Do things like before happens often, Keine-sensei?" asked the blonde man to the teacher. He read in the scrolls that Youkais often cause trouble for the peace in Gensokyo, but Reimu and the others took care of it with little to no problem at all.

"If you mean an outsider like you causing trouble the second day he's here… then no, even the whole mess with nature thing is something new. This is the first time in the History of Gensokyo that something like that has ever happened." The teacher admitted. "Still, I must ask, how were you able to keep up with someone like Yuuka-san?"

Naruto hummed in thought. "I am not a stranger to battles, I've fought in my own shares of both fair and dirty fight. All of them I took part in make me sharper and stronger, a steel needs to go through a rough process in order for them to become useful, right? All in all, those fights have made me who I am today, along with my friends who helped shape me in their own way." He finished his explanation.

"So you are saying that you are strong because of your friends and your experience?" Keine asked again.

Naruto did not answer her for a few seconds. A small smile appears from his lips, he gave Keine his smile. "Mostly friends. Because a long and dear friend taught me that one will only become truly strong when he or she has something or someone worth to fight and care for." He said softly.

Keine swear that for a moment, she could see images flash in Naruto's eyes. The silence and only bickering of the two girls behind them are the only sound in the background. "Hm… I see. He or she is precious to you, then?"

Naruto laughed humorlessly. "I wish I get to know him before he pass. My relationship with him is shorter than my relationship with Mokou, we barely exchange words, yet he has already transpires me to who I am today." He smiled softer. "It's okay to say that I miss him and I wish to get to know him."

Maybe she was wrong on Naruto Uzumaki this whole time. Where she once thought that he is a stranger who seeks only what he is looking for, but he is in fact someone who has experienced a lot of things in his life. She does not know what those things are, but she knows that he does not regret any single bit of it. It really amuses her, humans… beings that she is only half of, yet the side of her that she mostly spent her lifetime at.

She does not know what history that Naruto Uzumaki has been through, but whatever they are… she knows someone would be more than happy to write it.

"Oooh! Keine you sly girl, having the hottie all to yourself huh?" Marisa's voice cut in between the two. She has a sly smirk as well as the immortal who flies alongside her. "But I can't blame you, I mean… he's hot and strong." Marisa commented, grinning.

Naruto is not sure whether he should take it as a compliment or not, but he knows someone who isn't liking what the witch is saying. Keine's face is red from embarrassment, anyone would of course be embarrassed if anything like that was said to them. "K-Keep your opinions to yourself, Marisa."

"Does that mean you don't deny that he is hot and strong, then?" Mokou asked.

"Not you too Mokou!"

Naruto laughed. "Calm down. We're already here." He pointed towards the yonder. They are flying over a sea of bamboos. All the three girls finally stop their bickering and focus in their flying. After a few moments of flying, they all reached Mokou's hut, a small wooden hut that could barely fit such companies, but it is sturdy and well made. The four landed next to the entrance of the hut.

"Well, get inside guys, I'll make some tea-"

"Oh my, it seems that little Mokou-tan has made some friends… and a handsome one too it seems…" a voice came from the distance. Mokou flinched, she knew this voice too well from comfort. All heads turned towards where the voice comes from. They saw a very beautiful woman who has dark brown eyes, very long black hair. She wears a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. Her visage alone is beauty incarnate. Naruto tried his best not to stare, but he failed.

The woman walked forward, until she reached the man. With a smile on her face, she said, "Hello, I am Kaguya Houraisan, I must say that we haven't met before." She bows elegantly, adding effects to her beauty.

Naruto knew where this is going. After all, he is staying with a girl who spite another girl with the name Kaguya. He glanced secretly towards the white haired girl, and he can see that she is shaking slightly. Still, he does his best to look polite. "A… pleasure to meet you too? I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm new here…" he's not sure of what to say.

Keine stepped towards Mokou, knowing what will happen if she didn't. Marisa took her place at the end, making sure that nothing is there to interrupt.

Kaguy giggled, covering her mouth the long sleeves of her clothes. "I see. Then, why don't you stay somewhere more… appropriate other than this good for nothing place?" he saw Mokou flinch, and it is definitely not from fear. "I am sure that the Inabas will treat you properly maybe even more than you deserves." She stares at his two eyes, smiling. "What do you say, Naruto-san?"

He's silent.

* * *

**Wow… you wasn't expecting that cliffhanger huh?**

**Anyways, how was that fight? I did mention that this chapter will have a pretty long fight, six thousand plus word is pretty long in my books. And I never did say that I will make Naruto fight ten trigger happy women who could over power him in matter of minutes, right? Still, this chapter is missing something, and I will make up for that in the next chapter.**

**On a side note, I am happy to announce that I will soon release another Narutouhou crossover. Yay! Or no?**

**Still, stay cool and smoking, and have a nice day/night!**


	5. Interesting turns

Everyone in life is important. No matter who they are or what they are… they all play a part in life that could benefit all people at the same time. As someone who has seen many things in life, he could agree with that statement. Beggars, prostitutes, criminals, bandits… even other disgraceful occupations out there are important in life. It's not because of what they've done, or what they are meant to do. It all matters because of what they _could_ do.

But when it comes to choices… not all people can choose it correctly. Geniuses like Sasuke, Neji, and even his own father makes mistakes. But no one cares how big or how deep that mistake is. To their eyes, they would always see a mistake as a mistake. Period. No matter how big or small that mistake is.

And as for him… he's careful enough to not step into a landmine. But will he be able to survive the other landmines out there, he don't know. Surely… if one is very important… then doesn't that mean that all choices are right, no matter how wrong and selfish they are? Aren't bad people _good_ for choosing the bad choices? Aren't good people _bad_ for choosing the good choices?

It's all the complexity of life. It's a world full of mirrors. Another meaning will exist so long as its original meaning is there present. But which one is the original and which one is not? He does not know everything; he knows only what he knows. He knows what was taught to him. He knows what his friends have shown him. He knows what his enemies have shaped him into.

Now… all that matter is to choose. Absolute choice. He must be very careful, but there is always a second answer to every question. It's also a matter of trust here. But he decided not to mind the latter, it will only complicate things. If he chose one, then one would be sacrificed. If he chose the other one, then the same thing. He's not being wise… he's being smart. He needs to play it right.

A smiling face, belonging to that of beauty incarnate, stares back at him. Beneath that façade of hers, she has intentions. Be it good or bad.

A face of hurt, anger, and frustration, belonging to that of a girl who is nothing when compared to the beauty. Beneath her façade, is honesty. Honesty that will remain true to him.

In other words… it's a stranger and someone he just knew about a few days ago. Which one should he choose…? And he has an audience with him.

Again… he's being smart, not wise. Sometimes, being wise is too much for one to handle. It takes the cunningness of a thief to match a monk's wisdom. And boy is he having a trouble on getting which one is which…

Kaguya Houraisan, as the woman introduced herself, smiles tenderly. But, as he's said before, beneath that expression are hidden intentions. It would be quick for him to fall for her charm, if not because of the situation right now. Mokou on the other hand… she's like someone who's restraining herself to rip the woman in front of them. He got it. If he did not do anything, a fight will break out, chances are, he'll be involved in it too.

Not something he's looking forward to…

Well… he has to answer in the end.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kaguya-san."

The black haired beauty's face noticeably brightens. Mokou was suddenly dejected.

"But… no thanks."

Oh how he enjoys looking at the switching of moods.

"I'm rather tired today. I had a fought before and my body needs rest, a lot of rest." He said, trying to settle this without any means of offending the beauty.

Instead of the reaction that the blonde haired sage is expecting, the woman giggled, covering her lips with the sleeves of her clothes. If best described… her look has gotten even more… persuasive. "How forgetful of me. I forgot to mention that the place where I am staying at is also a clinic. I am sure that Eirin will do something about your condition." She winked at him.

That doesn't affect him in the slightest. He's a little bit worried that this conversation is going to get a little longer. If one thing that he get about this woman already, aside from the things Mokou said about her, is that she's one persistent woman. He'd seen women being persistent… but her… she's showing it subtly yet directly at the same time.

"Still, I have to reject that." He stretched his hands, flexing a few sore muscles. He twists his head slowly, making popping sounds. "I'm glad to know about that… but I prefer a quiet time. After all, I don't recover normally." His turn to wink at the woman, he chuckled at the end.

Kaguya licked her lips unconsciously, she dismissed the action before she was spotted by the others. Her expression turns into a disappointed one, she sighs. "Is that so…? Haah… how I wish to hear what you have got to share with me." She walks forward, approaching the man. "Mm… but no matter, the feeling of waiting is good in its own way… so, I wish for you to return to your very best condition as soon as possible, then you could share your wonderful tales with me." She trailed her fingers up to his chin from his neck, licking her lips at the same time.

A chill went down Naruto's spine as he was physically touched by the woman, now he's creeped out. The image of Kaguya secretly being like a certain Mitarashi crossed his thoughts, but he quickly dismissed them for comfort reasons. She thought that he would show discomfort, well she's wrong.

"I'm sure that you'll find yourself enjoying resting your day at my place other than here…

His hand grasped hers, so sudden that it surprises him himself. He did it in a quick and somewhat harsh manner, shocking everyone else aside from himself. He blinked owlishly. Why did he…? Why did he do what he just did? He noticed that Kaguya is frozen from shock. He needs to cover it up quick, or else trouble will happen.

He smiled kindly, the smiles that the men from the magazines that he'd read would do when holding a woman's hands. "I'm sorry… but I'm really, really tired." He apologized, looking sorry. "I will visit your place when I have the time… maybe it's soon, or maybe it's sometime later. And thank you, I also wish the best for you and your friends." Finished the blonde with the same smile, albeit kinder and seems to glow more than his previous one.

Kaguya backed away, taken back from the words that he just said to her. The moon princess looked away, hiding the blush that has appeared on her face. "I-It's no problem…" muttered the black haired princess in a strangely soft voice. She regains her composure again, but unable to maintain eye contact with the man. "Though I trust that you will keep your words…"

Naruto gave her a two finger salute as well as a grin. "Heh, the day that I'll break my promises is the day when I stop eating ramen." He said jokingly.

The woman in front of him brought the hand that he touched to her mouth, using it to cover her lips. "Ufufu…. That is convincing enough for me." She giggled out. Taking a final look at him, Kaguya smiled. "Then, I shall not keep you from resting." Her eyes switched to the white haired immortal. "See you later… Mokou-tan."

With that said, she takes off, to the skies.

The silence continues, leaving a rather uncomfortable pause for the group. None said anything, until the only immortal in the group herself broke the silence. "Ahem… let's just go inside." Muttered Mokou, opening the door to her hut. Everyone steps in, except for Marisa who is readying her broom for flight.

"Sorry ze… I need to do an errand of mine." The witch said, excusing herself.

Knowing her… "Let me guess, this errand is in the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" inquired the same immortal.

With a grin on her face, Marisa shrugged. She hops into her broom. "Who knows, ze. Well, see ya later peeps, and I'll be seeing you too dude." Obviously, she's referring to the only male in the group. Without warning, Marisa launched to the skies, similar to what a rocket would do. But without the countdown. Her blast off caused the dust and dirt to erupt into the air, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

The dust clears, Keine looked at the remaining two people. "I need to go too… the village still needs tending, and I can't afford to be not present." She focused her attention to the male. "Please do visit again, Naruto-san. A certain student of mine would be more than happy to meet you." She said with a kind smile.

"Of course." Naruto replied with a smile of his own.

"Then… see you guys later." Keine flies to the sky, leaving the two alone.

Mokou and Naruto enters the hut.

"Well… I guess that I should tell you now…?" Naruto suddenly asked Mokou. He sat down on the corner of the hut, seeing that it's not that big. He remembered what Mokou told him when if he met a certain black haired woman. But he guess that Mokou did not appreciate the humor in that one.

"…Haah… just don't. Just don't." Mokou holds her head with one hand, feeling a massive headache coming in. She shook her head, clearing every thoughts about what had just happened a few minutes ago. "I'm as tired as you are… even if I'm not the one facing an angry Youkai all by himself." A silent jab, but not so subtle. Mokou let a smirk adorn her face.

"Heh." Snorted the blonde. "It's been so long since the last time I fought. And to be fighting against a Youkai does not make it less tiring, especially if she's that strong." Naruto rolled his blue eyes before continuing. "But I did got a good refresher about how a fight is now. My body forgot the what it's feels like after a fight, so I'm really tired now."

"Aaah… I see. Then, you won't be going anywhere today? There's still a lot to Gensokyo, you know?" Mokou reminded the blonde haired sage. She sat on a chair, sprawling her upper half on the flat surface of the table. She's tired herself… not because of what happened today, but because of the appearance of a certain princess just now. Thinking about it is already as tiring as it is…

"Just let me get my head straight, then we'll go outside." Mokou raised her body straight at that. "By resting I mean gathering all the energy that I lost from the fight." His eyes glazed over Mokou, his lips threatening to stretch into a sly smirk.

Mokou blinked. "Then… doesn't that mean that you're fine even if you went with Kaguya?" the immortal asked.

"Yup."

"Why…?" Naruto noted on how soft her voice came out. Looking at her face, she's having a rather shocked expression, something that he doesn't want to see. "Why didn't you come with her then? I'm sure that-"

"Mokou."

He cut her off.

A smile crept its way up to his face, he leaned his back against the wall while crossing his arms. "Tell me. Would you have done the same if you're in my position?" he asked.

Mokou answered him with silence. The only sound that is present is only the sound of birds chirping and the distant wind that brushed by the window sill. Mokou's expression is indescribable; it's a mixture of flatness and surprise. She has been surprised all the way today, and that alone is from the man himself. But this time… she's not surprised. It's like she knows that he'll asked her that already. Yet, she was not expecting that kind of question.

"Heh… men are little secrets after all, huh? And no. I wouldn't." a grin plastered itself on her face.

"There you have it."

* * *

Two minutes.

Two minutes is all that it takes for him to get back to his normal self. In just two minutes, he will be in full form and condition, it will even make up for the loss of chakra that he used for the clones who are fixing Reimu's shrine, maybe even enough to keep them fighting for another good five hours. He thought that it was weird. It's normal for him to have a full chakra recover so fast… usually, it will took hour, hell meditation was supposed to make it shorter but this is weird.

He is alone in the hut. Mokou left just about a minute ago. She said that she needs to do her daily routine of patrol around the forest in case of there are any people who got themselves lost. It's silent. Maybe it will still be silent even if Mokou's here. They don't have anything much to talk about anyway. His chakra reserves repeatedly being filled with the amount of energy that he is gathering up, this method also helps him to clear his head off things.

Such as earlier today, when the arrival of a certain and particular woman. Why… why did he lost his temper there? He never thought of it being possible to happen. And it struck him like a knife when Kaguya spoke ill of Mokou. It's as if he's the one being insulted instead of her, but worse. Maybe it's due to fatigue. Yuuka did made him use about eighty percent of his chakra, and not to mention, he was forced to use Sage Mode in the end. He couldn't imagine on what would happen if he did not activate Sage Mode.

But back to his main thoughts… he snapped at Kaguya earlier, and he's sure that both Marisa, Keine and probably Mokou herself noticed that. It has been a long time since he felt that way. Felt hurt when others are hurting someone else, no matter how weird that sounds. It's a part of him that he could never get rid of. He consulted this matter with himself, and even his sensei. The scarecrow told him that it's his own way of showing that he cares for others… but he's not exactly convinced.

He did experienced this kind of thing a lot of times when he was younger… a lot of times. But never did he think of it seriously. He let that slide as a teenage thing… but it still follows him until today. He knows that old habits die hard, he's glad that it's like that… but this is one thing that he hopes to not be experiencing as he lives longer. It's will hinder himself and others in possible ways… and he's sure that Mokou would not like it if he told her that he feels this way.

The blonde opened his eyes, snapping back to the view of the hut's interior. He's seating in Indian style, his hands on his laps. Now that he had his rest… he needs to get his head off from things, a refresher. And what better way to do it other than to go outside and enjoy the day to its fullest?

The blonde stands from his seated position, doing light stretches to get his body working properly. He walked over to the front door, opening it. He took a moment to pause. His eyes flickered from three directions at once. The middle, left and right. He sensed something… or someone to be more specific. He stood silent, still sensing the presence that is observing him from somewhere in the forest. He can't exactly describe what is currently observing him, it might just be an animal for all's sake. But he can never be too careful when it comes to these things… after all, this is Gensokyo.

He scanned the forest again. He would use his chakra as a sonar to sense whatever it is that is watching him… but he thought that it's a no need since it's far. And he got a feeling that it's nothing dangerous. Exactly to his words, it was nothing. The presence that he felt vanished, leaving him alone… probably. He don't know what just watched him before, but whatever that thing or whoever that person is… he, she or it is damn good in hiding their presence. Maybe too good.

He considers himself as a good sensor, he knows that everyone with the Uzumaki bloodline has that advantage at some point in their life. Not to mention, the Uzumakis are also gifted with large chakra capacity. That could pose as both an advantage and a disadvantage at the same time. Why? By having a large chakra capacity, he could do jutsus that costs others twice their normal capacity. But it won't be as hard as controlling it. Even if he knows a very powerful jutsu, he won't have the control to use it. Hence why it's a two time thing. Both a disadvantage and an advantage at the same time. And the way that chakra works is complicated, but it is understandable.

Chakra is a dynamic thing. It could almost be used in any form of activity. Even massages. He saw medical experts back in the Elemental Nation using chakra as a form of massage, he was also surprised the first time hearing about that. Some even use their chakra to detect things. A certain red head, he can't quite remember her name but she's one of Sasuke's fangirl, is an exception. She is, from what he could gather from his sensei, a special case. She has a special ability that made her a very good sensor type ninja.

As for others, they do a risky method, but useful nonetheless. It's like a sonar. A simple thing to do once one get the gist of it. They basically released their chakra to the ground, sending out wave like sensors that will be reflected back, detecting any movement. It's a damn useful thing.

After making sure that he is not being followed, he finally eased his posture. "Hm… nothing as I thought."

He disappeared, engulfed in a golden flash.

Far over the distance, hidden beneath the forest's leaves and foliage, is a girl. A girl with a smile on her face. She is invisible. Not to the eyes, but to the mind. She clasped her cheeks with both hands, feeling the wide smile that she is sporting on her face.

"Hehehe… Onii-san… that Onii-san is interesting."

If before she was not invisible to the eyes… now she is. Both to the eyes and mind.

* * *

After a few hours of jumping from trees to trees, he had ended up in a rather large clearing. A clearing that is devoid of plants such as trees and the such. He jumped down from the branch that he was standing on, landing on the grass filled clearing with no sound at all. Examining the clearing further, he nodded to himself as nothing out of the norm seems to have stand out and could potentially cause trouble. But he can never be too careful when it's Gensokyo here…

He walked on the direction that is his north, towards the middle of the clearing. He stepped on the smooth grass as he made his approach for the center, feeling the need to set overcomes him. He might have meditated before, it did help him clear his mind off from things, but now, he needs to have a healthy balance of physical and mental workout. After reaching the center, he did a trademark hand signature, causing a plume of smoke to appear beside him.

A clone of him poofed in existence, the original signals his copy by the form of a nod. The clone returned the gesture, knowing what to do without having his original to tell. Sage training, that's what he's going to do. For what reason? To prevent an incident like the one that happened earlier today from happening ever again. It should be fine, but he doesn't know how hard will it take for him to do it. The results and outcome might be successful, or it may not give out any progress at all.

The incident like the one earlier today could be prevented if he does this. So what he's basically doing is to get himself familiarized with the energy in Gensokyo, and since Sage Mode helps better in detecting foreign energy, he'll use it even if the outcome will be bad. There's a high chance of him being invaded by the foreign energy around this place, and that is one dangerous thing. By having his system flooded by anything that isn't chakra, especially if it were to be in so many amounts, it could cause a major disturbance to his chakra pools. It will explode for he might know.

But he's willing to take the gamble, this is for him too, not only Gensokyo. By getting familiar by the energy that flows around here, he will have an easier time to regenerating his chakra level than before. And it will also not hinder him in causing a potential destruction from happening.

He doesn't want to fight a woman every damn time he screws up, that'll be the death of him!

Sitting down Indian style on the grass, with his clones doing the same thing, he began his task. The way of doing this is to channel as much energy as he can, the reason why he needs his clone is so that it would act as a filter for all the vile and 'dirty' energy that are mixed with other foreign particles. He needs to do this carefully, or else he will have his job switched with his clones. It is important for him to filter the energy because he is only looking for the raw essence of said energy, any other substance or particles that are mixed could be harmful, it's the same as him overloading himself with raw foreign energy.

That being said, this is going to be a looong day.

* * *

**Blonde is meditating…**

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open.

They flickered from right to left, up to down, bearing trees, grass, the sky, the clouds and even the setting sun into their view. The owner of said eyes does this for a few more seconds, before he settles on his clone… or what seems to be his clone.

"The hell?!" Naruto jumped back, his fighting stance raised. With narrowed eyes, he glared at what he's seeing. He had his clone earlier with him, but his clone is now replaced by a deformed creature that looks like him. it's hard to describe it. It is his clone alright, it is currently seated in the same position as his clone was before, but it lost most traits to be described as Naruto's clone. The clone has disfigured face, twisted and grotesque, its body is replaced by bones and nothingness, and there're eerie purple tentacles protruding off his back.

The sight made the original gagged, Naruto nearly emptied his stomach at what he's seeing. He raised a kunai, an explosive tag attached to it. Without any other thoughts, he threw the kunai at the disfigured clone, ending its existence in an explosion. After the smoke clears, Naruto panted. What was that…? Was that what would have happened if he did not filter all the excess energy into his clone? A chill ran down his spine. He's thankful that he's smart enough to do that… he wouldn't know what to do if he were to look like that…

After a few more minutes, the blonde released a relieved sigh. He was glad in so many ways… "Hm… so that what happens if I absorb too much foreign energy…" it's similar to the consequence of using Sage Mode for too long. He'll be turned into a frog statue, he fought off one of Nagato's paths to prove that. He needs to be careful… getting turned into a statue is better than being turned into… whatever the heck that was.

On the other note, he noted how different his body is feeling. Checking his body out, he noticed that he felt way lighter and he's not using Sage Mode yet. This is a new feeling to felt, more raw and smoother than Sage Mode. He got an idea. Forming the energy that he had gathered, he channeled it into his palms, instead of the usual blue flaming aura that Chakra gives off, this one glows a dim purple aura, lighter than Sasuke's Susanoo. He wandered…

"Let's see…" aiming his glowing arm towards a nearby tree, he willed for something to happen.

BAM

That caught him off guard. He refrained himself from jumping like a scared cat, clutching his body. He blinked in realization, the tree that he had made as a target is… no longer there. No more. Nada. All that's left of the tree is only a sizzling stump with smoke fizzing out. Naruto looked at his hand, he looked at the tree. He looked at his hand again, before looking at the tree again.

"This is… awesome."

He tries it again, firing another tree with his newfound ability. The tree was blasted, nothing left. It seems that the more power he channels, the larger the shot will be and the more destructive the impact will be. He got another idea in his head. He clenched his right hand, the purple glow that surrounds it began to glow darker and darker. Then he released it. Circles that are alien to him appeared right in front of him, with it, it launched off a giant laser that is comparable to that of a Master Spark, the attack quickly cleared off the area off trees and grass, causing destruction in its path.

"Uh… oops." Muttered the blonde. At that moment, he felt the energy disappear, as if he had just experienced a massive chakra depletion. The blonde winced, he was brought to his knees at the sudden loss of energy. Then he felt normal again, his system being replenished by chakra. Panting, he slowly stood up. That was an eventful experience, and a rather interesting one at that.

What he can conclude is that he had gain another form of energy that is not chakra. He has no better way to explain it other than to say that it is different and lighter than chakra. Unlike chakra, the energy was quick and destructive when channeled. It's like a total source of destruction if were to be used in any form. And it is easier to shape and control, unlike chakra. He fired off… bullets, he guess, and that alone is easier than climbing trees with chakra. The predicament leaves him wanting for more explanation as to what the foreign power is, he is quickly filled with the thirst of knowledge.

Thinking, he remembered what he heard from a certain witch. About a thing called… magic…? If he could remember. Is this magic? If so, then there's only one way to find out…

* * *

"Wait a sec…! Eh, what're you doing here?" asked the blonde haired monochrome witch to someone who had apparently knocked on her door. Imagine her surprise when that someone was none other than Gensokyo's newest resident himself. She eyed the male, noticing that he has a rather… excited vibe coming off from him. The grin plastered on his face is something if not all… this is her first time seeing him like this, hell today is the first day she met him.

"Hello Marisa, you see…" he trailed off. "Can you help me with something?"

"What is it?" the witch asked casually.

"You see… I need to figure out about this new thing that I discovered earlier."

"…Well then come on in!"

After hearing the witch's welcome, he entered the house, rubbing the soles of his sandals on the mat. Marisa's house is a perfect description of a land that has been run through by a tornado. When he was younger, a certain scar faced teacher always warn him to clean his apartment room, and now he imagines said teacher saying the same thing to this monochrome witch in front of him.

Speaking of the girl herself, she is still in the clothing that she wore earlier today. The black and white outfit, but her head is devoid of her hat. She must've placed it somewhere else in this mess of a house. Seriously, who puts a sink in their living room as display? And is that a sword?

"Hey, hey." The girl nudged his sides, getting him clear from his thoughts. "So what do you want to talk about? If it's about Gensokyo then sorry, I ain't a walking dictionary, Reimu and Keine's the perfect one for that." The witch said, in case if Naruto wanted to ask her about some Gensokyo 101.

Fortunately for her, Naruto did has some Gensokyo 101 planted into his brain already, so he'll avoid the trouble of talking and getting straight to matter. "You see, I want to ask you about how does magic came to be." Asked the male.

That question surprised the witch for a bit, she honestly did not expect him to ask her about such things or topic. Marisa scratched her head, confused. "And why do you want to know about that, exactly?" while being surprised by her fellow blonde's question, she cannot help but also be interested in the topic.

Naruto smiled. "Here, it'll be best to just show you." He closed his eyes, planning to bring forth the power that he had discovered earlier. Seconds passed, but nothing happened. Naruto opens his eyes, he blinked at the lack of result. He tries it one more time and he immediately feel the sensation coming to back to him, the thicker and more stable energy coursing through his body, but again, this is not chakra. The blonde male channeled the energy right where he wants it, his right arm. And there it is again, the purple flam like aura, fully enveloping his arm.

"Woah…" Marisa could only stare at the display in awe, her eyes gleaming at the sight. "The hell's this… it's awesome. Another trick from your bags of secrets?" Marisa asked.

"No, I'm sure that you know of this though…"

"Really, what is it?"

What?

The power disappears, leaving his body. Naruto stared at the girl weirdly, his face is a mixed between confusion and surprise. "You… don't know?"

"Of course, but whatever that is, I'll bet that it's awesome ze." Marisa said honestly.

"_Hm… she doesn't know… then I must be wrong on this being magic… mah, whatever. Better tell her honestly."_ Naruto crossed his arms. "I was hoping that you would know on what that was." He said suddenly.

"What do you mean, you don't know what did you just did?" Marisa asked with confusion evident in her tone.

"I know what I did… it's just I don't know what is it to make me able to do what I just did." He explained. "I thought about it being magic… but I guess that I was wrong." He sighed.

Marisa put a hand on her hips, the other hand scratching the back of her head. "Well… you're right on that part… that was not magic alright. You won't be able to channel magic that easily." That interests the male blonde a little bit. "Magic is different from whatever it is that you' just pulled. I can channel magic to things, like my Hakero here." She pulled out an octagonal box from her pockets, showing it to her fellow blonde, she resumes talking. "The way I see it, you're channeling that power to your hand. When using magic, it's way harder than that."

"So… you're saying that whatever that I just did was something new here…" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." Marisa admitted, nodding.

"…Funny, this is Gensokyo after all…"

"Funny? I thought that it's scary as heck though…" Marisa shook her head. She grabbed her broom to which she left leaning on a nearby wall. "Anyway, you want to know about that new thing of yours, right?" she saw him nod. "Then follow me, we're going to ask a friend of mine a few question." She grinned, her hand on the door handle.

Naruto returned her grin. "Before we go, may I ask why you're willing to help me?"

"What can I say? I'm always interested in secrets, be it big or small."

* * *

"Uh… Marisa?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought that we're seeing your friend?"

"Yup."

"Then… shouldn't we… you know, NOT GET ATTACKED FROM TRYING TO ENTER THE MAIN GATE!?"

"Hahahaha! Where's the fun in that?"

"Ma~ri~sa! I'll get you this time!"

So many bullets. Ranging from big to small, and many colors. It's like seeing a live firework display with your own eyes… except that said fireworks are coming and ready to shred you to pieces. Naruto, was a fool to guess if a person like Marisa has friends. He is not being mean, he's just being rational, but… Marisa appears to be someone who is not well liked by this 'friend' of hers. He dodged every incoming bullets, finding easier because they're all aimed towards Marisa. He still needs to be careful though.

This person who is chasing them is a new face to him. She is pissed, he could show that. But it's not anger that she's showing, it's a mixture between embarrassment and determination, but more on the determination. He could already conclude that this person had a few scuffles with Marisa and lost, it seems that the one who's at wrong is Marisa here… oh well, not his business to pry. But, stopping this senseless fight? Now that is his business.

"Marisa, get back here you…" the girl who is chasing the two blondes shouted. "I'll not let you pass this time!"

But they're already inside the garden… Naruto sweatdropped. Whatever Marisa did, she must've pissed her so bad… but he got little time to think. More shots are fired, and if he don't move, the attacks will hit him. He is on air, flying with his Six Paths Mode on. He finds it a good way of training his flight while fighting, but that doesn't mean that he'll just stay here and dodge every attack that the woman has until his flying gets better. The shinobi quickly went through a series of handseals. "Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!" the wind element attack from his arsenal are released in a flurry of razor sharp invisible blades. He made sure to put a very minimal amount of chakra on it remembering how fights works here in Gensokyo.

The woman was hit, but it did so much as to only cause her to shield her face from the attacks. With that said, she is focusing her attention on him. The woman began to join him in the air, with the intent to stop him. Naruto reacted before the woman could attack, he reappeared behind her and aimed a kick straight for her neck, planning to knock her unconscious. But what he did not expect was for the woman to counter his surprise attack. She grabbed into his leg, and twist it around, also managed to land a strike to his back. Naruto stumbled in the air, away from the woman.

He wasn't expecting something like that… the blonde male winced. That counter was well timed, almost as if she knew that he was going to attack right at her blind spot. And that blow that she landed on his back, that nearly struck a vital spot, his spine for that matter. But Naruto ignores whatever pain he's feeling. So he's dealing with a good taijutsu user… what a surprise. It will be difficult fighting fist to fist on air, but not if he could get her down to the ground.

"**Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!" **

"Wha-!" she could not believe her eyes. From the heavens above, it's raining dragon heads! Flaming dragon heads that will kill her if she don't dodge. As the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, it is her job to keep intruder or unwelcomed guests away. Then, it's time for her to get serious. Her surprise did not last long. She pulled out a card from her pocket, it flashed gold, brimming with the energy that she is channeling it with. Instead of retreating, she faced the attack head on, her card flashing bright gold.

"**Colorful sign: Extreme color typhoon!" **

If Naruto's attack is aimed towards her, her attack spreads, covering all areas preventing the man any means of cover. But this is still danmaku she's using, it won't really hurt him that serious. It looks like she will need to settle this the good old fashioned way of fist to fist. The rain of fiery dragon heads are taking the danmaku, though it seems that her attacks are not doing so much damage. As for the man, he is taking hits, but nothing that will leave him defenseless. The gatekeeper flies away from the range of attack, thinking that the fire will burn down the garden. But to her surprise, the fire did not burn, they did not even made it to the ground. They only exploded, releasing hot air after getting a good distance towards her.

"He's… not fighting to kill?" her words are cut short. She was interrupted by an incoming kick to which she barely dodged. The kick is from none other but the blonde man she's facing. She dodged the kick in air, countering by delivering a chop to the man's neck. But sadly, it did not connect. Naruto spun his feet let loose to form a hurricane like kick, the gatekeeper's only chance of counter was disrupted. She saw him disappear, she anticipated an attack from the back. She's wrong. Instead from the back, she was hit from below, an uppercut to her chin. It's a good thing that she did not bit her tongue, the force and collision is strong, something that no normal human could do.

She was launched further up to the air, where another hit awaits her. This time, it's a heel that soars down from the sky, whatever instinct that was left in her body reacted. Her arms are raised to block her face, the heel still landed, but she has her arms to absorb that damage. Still, it was so strong that it sent her crushing down to the ground. The gatekeeper panted, she lies helpless on the ground. This is not a normal fight… he is not a normal human. Her eyes bare his figure, the golden flames that acts as his visage slowly approaches her, each step he took, she felt the need to fight harder. Slowly, she stood to her feet, wincing and gritting her teeth from pain and frustration at the same time.

She cannot keep her balance. The impact from the blow earlier was strong, it shook her head making it dizzy. It felt as if she was directly smashed by a boulder the size of the mansion's doors. She made an effort to step forward, but it is clumsy. She nearly fell, the gatekeeper managed to stay on her feet, but she is in no condition to fight. "Ugh…" she fell forward. She opened her eyes, finding that she hasn't fall yet. Looking up, she saw the face of a smiling man, she did not have the energy to react.

"Hey, that was a nice fight. Hadn't had a good taijutsu fight ever since I knew it." Well he did fought a Youkai of flowers today earlier… "You okay there? Look, I can explain, Marisa is-"

"China! Whoa… are we interrupting something?" there behold, the witch herself. Naruto switched his view on the witch, along with her are three other person. Two of them he had seen earlier today, but another one he hasn't. it took him a minute to realize that he's still holding the gatekeeper. Quickly, he helped her to her feet.

"Fortunately, no." Naruto answered Marisa's question. He dust off his jacket, turning off his chakra cloak, returning him to his usual state. "What took you so long? I thought we're going to see a friend?"

"Hahaha… well, Patche is my friend so-"

"I don't think that you should finish that sentence, thief." A girl, aside from the gatekeeper, that he hadn't seen spoke out interrupting the witch's statement before she could finish it. From a glance alone he could already tell that she is not in her best shape, and there are bags under her eyes. She is holding a rather large book with her. Her choice of clothing is the most unusual ones than the ones that he'd seen people wearing in Gensokyo. It appears that she is dressed in a pajama that entirety is purple in color.

The girl, instead of walking, floats down to him. She then examined him from head to toe, as if inspecting for some kind of flaw. "The thief told me that you have a question that will interest me… but I see nothing to prove that statement of hers."

Ouch… that stung.

"I do. It's a little bit complicated, and I was hoping that Marisa might knew about it. But instead, she took me here." He said to the girl.

The girl in purple released a grunt of annoyance. "I can see that… anyway, come inside. I'm sure that Remi won't mind having a guest." She took off inside the mansion, floating while holding her book. The vampire, Remilia Scarlet, released chuckles as she walked along the steps of her door.

"Well, well… we meet again. Even if our meeting was short… I did get to see a rather spectacular show. And to be seeing one again so fast, I'm impressed." Obviously flattering him here. She has a planning smirk on her face, something that Naruto does not like one bit. "Please go inside, you have matters to discuss with Patchouli." She said.

"Sweet, let's go in ze." Marisa was about to step in, but a dagger stops her in place.

"Hold up." Remilia glanced at the witch. "I did not say that you could go inside, witch. Only him." Remilia said.

"I'm sorry, but I need here in this. She's the one showing me around after all." Naruto said apologetically to Remilia.

"Is that so? I see… then there's no helping it." She motions for Sakuya to lower her knife, to which the maid obediently did. "Well, come in, it's getting late. It's not safe out there…" as she says that last part, Naruto swears that the smirk on her face grew wider for some reason.

But enough of staying here… he got his entrance to the mansion, and he'll get some answers from this 'friend' of Marisa…

Hopefully.

* * *

**And cut! Whew, that was… lame. I could've done a lot better with the chapter, I really could… but my motivation is not on a suitable level right now. But I did add an interesting problem here.**

**What could Naruto's new found power be? Will it be OP now that he has two source of energy in him? And who is that girl that calls Naruto Onii-san?**

**All I can say is this, I will make it moderate. Meaning that Naruto won't be OP, he will be strong and will get stronger as the story progresses. I would like to say sorry for those who finds this change really disappointing, I understand if you will drop this. As for the girl… I'm sure that most of you found out who she is already hinthint. But please, don't reveal it the review sections.**

**On a side note, it seems that you guys are enjoying my Good end theater! I'm happy to hear that, please do continue to wait for more uploads on that series, I got one planned already.**

**Well, that is all that I have to say, may you have nice day or night! And don't forget to review to keep me fired up!**


	6. Confession session with a vampire

"Most interesting. Most interesting indeed…"

"Um… thank you…?"

He for once hated checkups. That includes going to the doctor and being examined as if he is some sort of a new specimen. Naruto Uzumaki, the Shinobi and the Savior of this world, is tied to a table with his limbs paralyzed. He can move his head, but that's just about it. Looking around, he is impressed to know that there is a library that is so big that it could actually fit the entire Hokage tower inside.

But never mind that, he is more concerned at the matter at hand.

"Hmm… tell me, how are you able to gather so many amount of energy in the first place?" the purple girl asked him. Said purple girl is an acquaintance of Marisa, they both share the same profession, and that is being a magician. She is… odd in a way. Before she was not interested in him in the slightest bit, but now… she's like an archaeologist who've found a very ancient treasure in her backyard.

"As I've said before, I am familiar with these kinds of things. But what I'm here for is to ask you a question. Could you help me with this or not?" he's rather annoyed, to be honest. He come here for a question to get answered, but instead he is the one forced down with the questions. And getting immobilized like this isn't exactly his thing. The old pervert is the one who's into this kind of shit, hell he's into a lot of shit.

That statement of his seemed to get into the girl's mind. "Then fine." She looked a little bit disappointed at that. "What would you like to know?" she asked the blonde man.

He could feel his limbs again. Slowly, he stood up into a seated position on the table, rubbing his neck and arms to make sure if they're functioning properly. Thankfully, they did. "I was asking you if you might know what kind of energy that I'd shown you before. I asked Marisa if that was magic, but you could've easily imagined my surprise when I found out that it wasn't magic."

He heard a snort coming from the girl. Patchouli floats over to her chair, taking a seat with her book opened before her. "Well of course the thief was right. Even I, a master of the arcane arts, am at lost as to what that power you hold is." She flipped a page from her book. "Though Remi did tell me about a man transforming into a being of light… was that you?"

Even if he can't easily see her due to the large book covering her entire head, he could easily sense that she is focusing her attention him. "Remi must be Remilia-san, right? She's right. It is me. Here let me show you." That got Patche's attention. Naruto activated his chakra cloak, but with as little power he could muster. Patchouli's eyes widens slightly, seeing a sight that she has never seen in her whole life. Aside from seeing, she is also feeling a very tremendous and powerful aura coming from the man.

"This is the form that I used to fight earlier today." Naruto said, standing up from the table and into the carpeted floor.

"What is this…?" the purple magician mustered in awe.

All she got was a full grown smirk from the blonde's face. "Sorry, trade secrets. Though I can only tell you so much." He took her silence as a mention to go on. "Basically, I am surrounding myself with chakra, a form of energy that is different than magic. It also helps me to get both stronger and faster." He's not actually lying there, but he did kept most of the important details from her.

"Something tells me you're not saying everything."

"Well something tells me that you're still not going to trade secrets."

His smirking face was rivaled by her sour look. Eventually, Patchouli gave up. "Fine, I'll trade secrets with you." She said dismissively.

Naruto's head nearly drop. "Wait, really?"

"Yup." Patchouli nodded.

"…I'll ask you the color of your underwear."

"…Do you really even have to ask?"

"Uh… no."

"Good." The magician chirped with her weak tone. "Now, tell me yours."

Naruto raised his hand. "I still haven't heard what your secret is, Patchouli-san." He argued with the purple magician.

Patchouli has this unusual smirk on her face. "Oh, so knowing what is the color of the underwear that I'm currently wearing isn't enough for you?" there's mockery in that tone of her, and Naruto knows it. "My, you're a man after all…"

"As you've just said, I did not even need to ask." He used his last option.

But unfortunately for him, Patchouli isn't one that he could talk off that easily. "Then why did you asked me?"

"Urk…"

Patchouli-1, Naruto-0

At seeing his expression, the librarian let out a few amused chuckles. She shook her head, a smile that is not normally found on her face is shown. "I was kidding. I am as curious as you are on this matter, so why don't we help each other?" she used her magic to make four books come flying out from their places. The books settled on her table, just as she wants them to be.

Patchouli opened the first book, flipping to pages in a matter of speed that leaves the Shinobi at awe. "I will research on the problem at hand, and in return, you could report to me on your abilities." She paused. "Not the one you're using right now, the one that you will be using later."

Naruto gets what she meant. Basically, Patchouli wants him to show her what he can do with his abilities while Patchouli does her research. It's a fair price, considering that he is asking her to help him on something that could be possibly big. And from the looks of it, he got no other way on convincing her aside from doing what she wants him to do… but there's something weird here… to him, it's more on his win since Patchouli is doing most of the work.

As if to read his thoughts, Patchouli speaks. "Don't worry, I am not going to do anything with the knowledge of your abilities. I am merely interested in them. I am a magician after all." She then continues to read the books that she has gathered.

…That's actually far more convincing that he thought it would be. Well, if that is how the lady wants it, then he shall accept it. Naruto turned off his chakra cloak mode. "Fine, I'll accept your condition." Said the blonde to the girl in purple who is currently reading four books at the same time.

"Hm. Glad you understand. Please, do take your time on the mansion. Oh, Remi told me that she would like to have a chat with you on the living room." Before he could ask for directions… "It's that way."

"Thanks." He turned to leave, but the familiar voice of Patchouli stopped him.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"From what I could collect from your statement earlier, I trust that you know what would happen to your body if you channel too much of this new energy of yours?"

"… I know."

Looks like he's right on one matter… be it chakra or magic, you just can't have or deal with having two types of energy that easily. He thought that people who use magic have it easier… but it looks like he's wrong. If he were to do what Patchouli had asked him if he would do, he'll die.

Period.

The reason being that his body is neglecting the source of his main source of energy, which is chakra. So if he were to use this… new type of energy that he had discovered today too much or recklessly… he'll be suffering from things that he wouldn't even want to think of. Chakra depletion is the least of his worries here, and that is one of his major worries before.

So how… how to make him get used to this new power of his without killing himself.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. A grin etched itself slowly up his face. He runs outside of the library, towards where Remilia is. And it's not even Remilia he's running for. No matter how interested and excited he is in trying out this possibly foolish or smart idea in his head, the mistress of this house still wants to talk to him.

* * *

Walking down the large and ridiculously spaciously long hallway, Naruto still has the thought occurring in his head. The thought is none other than the solution to his problem. He's confident that he'll solve this matter just like any other problems that he would have. Even so, he can't guarantee that it'll work smoothly. He'd seen what had happen to his clone, and he isn't looking to be transformed into whatever it is that his clone had transformed into. He was actually glad that he threw an exploding kunai at the clone…

Anyway, Remilia wants to talk to him. and judging from Patchouli's words before, she is serious. It's no strange that the owner of this mansion would like to talk to him, but for all that is good and holy, he just hope that it wasn't about his entrance here with Marisa.

… and speaking of Marisa, where is that witch? She was nowhere to be found in the library. Well, he did not search the entire library for her but… he got his point across. She's probably around in the mansion somewhere… maybe doing things that are not supposed to be done. Yeah, he did kind of figure out that Marisa was not well liked in the mansion. And the attack by the gatekeeper wasn't enough to prove that…

Please note the sarcasm in that last statement.

After thinking and walking at the same time, Naruto entered what seems to be a large spacious room. He looked around, blessed with the sight of antiques as well as impressive decors all around him. This is the first time in his life that he'd ever seen a room with so many red. From the carpets, the candles, furniture and even the walls are red. Remilia did struck him as a person who comes from nobles and aristocrats, maybe it was true.

He wandered the large living room without thinking, only absorbed in the marvelous and exotic view which is the room itself. He walked over to a shelf, upon closer inspection; there are frames of pictures lined up neatly. The blonde cannot suppress his curiosity, he grabbed one of the frames and look. Somehow, his curiosity died down. The picture that he's holding shows a normal family picture. There's Remilia, the gatekeeper, the maid, Patchouli and her familiar and…

He brought the picture closer.

There's another person in the picture, a little girl about the same height of Remilia. She has a blonde hair tied to a ponytail on her left side. She wears a red skirt and vest, with a yellow neckerchief and a pink shirt underneath. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. There are also these… wings like thing on her back, but they are clearly different from the one that Remilia has. Where Remilia's are real, bat like wings, hers appear to be made from iron with colorful crystal shards hanging in an arranged pattern.

"Hm… she must be related to Remilia in a way…" Naruto murmured softly. It's a possibility, after all, both of them are the only ones with wings in this picture. He traced a hand on the glass surface of the frame, it's not dusty. The maid that works here must be doing a pretty good job.

"Found something interesting?"

… He placed the picture back on its spot, not surprised in the slightest even after being found out. He turned his back and there, on near the door to another hallway, is Remilia and her maid. He noticed the smirk on the vampire's face. He should not be liking that smirk one bit, the maid however, is still as stoic as she can be.

"Fortunately, no." the blonde in the room crossed his arms. "So, Patchouli-san tells me that you want to talk to me?" he asked.

The vampire smirks wider, giggling as she did so. She motions for her maid to close the door, to which she obediently did. Remilia walks over to the nearest couch, taking a seat in an elegant manner. "She was right. I do want to talk to you… take a seat please." Remilia gestured the man towards the other sofa right across her.

Naruto complies by doing so. He is nervous for some reason… he's feeling… watched, not from Remilia and her maid, but from another party. He looked around subtly, but the feeling disappeared. After taking his seat, he asked Remilia a question. "Then… may I ask why do you want to talk to me?"

"No reason… after all, it's not every day that an outsider set foot in my mansion…" the way she's playing with her tone… it unsettles Naruto for a bit.

"I told you already… I was brought here by Marisa, she told me that we were going to a 'friend's' place. And I trusted her so… yeah." Reasoned the blonde to the mistress of the mansion. While he is grateful for Marisa to accompany him – he can't help but feel annoyed by the witch's lack of presence – he also wished for said witch to deal with her own problems, not indirectly making him the one at fault.

If he were to know that Marisa had bad attitudes with certain people, he would not let her take him here. Well, maybe just up to the front gate… he shouldn't have told Remilia that he needed her here… in any case, what's done is done, and he can't change it back. Unless he can stop and rewind time somehow…

"Ch!" a muffled sneeze came from Remilia's side.

"Then let's not worry about that. Now… as an outsider, I'm sure that you've got interesting stories to tell me." Her eyes moved up and down, analyzing the blonde.

Naruto sighed mentally. Before was Kaguya… now, it's Remilia. Well… maybe there's no harm in telling a little bit of everything. Naruto shrugged, looking neutral. "It may or may not be interesting for you." That came off as a form of warning. "I'll try my best to keep it as entertaining as possible."

"Fufufu… I'm sure that it will be interesting. You've got yourself to be the reason for that…"

So he began telling her about his origin, him being a ninja and his childhood where he took the forever remembered bell test. He kept most of the important details like high ranked missions, ninja techniques and even friends classified. He only told her about the lower missions that he took and some of his abilities, but nothing that will necessarily expose his personal life. The part that he is focused at is the wave mission, he kept some names known but he also kept some unknown. Haku, Zabuza, him channeling the Kurama's chakra and also his relationship with Haku.

The vampire listened in as the male began to tell her of his tales. He is a really good story teller, the way he spoke is as if she's hearing a life report of someone's life. Of course, she knew that he is not telling her everything, something that she is fine with. But for someone who is other than Sakuya and Reimu to interest her this much… this will certainly prove to be interesting in the near future.

"There I was in the middle of a stadium, with people watching over my fight and my opponent. I was determined to beat him, to make him regret all of those things that he had said to me. I felt myself entering my darkest hour, he was really strong. He defeats me in all fields. Speed, strength, agility, smarts… I was nothing when compared to him." a smile formed on his face. "He told me that it was his fate to win. He preached to me that fate is the reason why I'll lose to him."

Silence. Pure silence in the room.

"But I told him. Even a caged bird will be able to free itself using its beak, and it will soar into the limitless and boundless sky with outstretched wings. He denied it of course… but my fists were there to prove him wrong. In the end, there I was… basking underneath the cheers of thousands of people… him, having to be forced by the fact that a loser had won against him." Naruto chuckled. "Hehe… he asked me how. How did I, a loser, managed to defeat a genius like him."

Naruto stands from his place, stretching his arms to the air.

"Well, I told him that no matter who I am facing, I will use my entire being to win. I don't care if I have to train until the brink of death, but I will win against all odds. Fate played its part back then… by doing nothing at all." He finished, bringing his hands down. He glanced at a nearby wooden clock, and noticed that it's quite late already. "That was a relaxing way of getting my mind off things… it's getting late, I should probably le-"

"Wait." Remilia interrupted him.

Naruto blinked, looking at the vampire.

"Wait… stay here for the night, I shall have Sakuya prepare you a room. And it's too dangerous outside, while I am confident in your skills, there are dangers out there that could potentially hurt you." Explained the vampire to the man.

Naruto did not reply in anyway… but he then smiled. "Thank you for the offer. But I have Marisa with me…"

"She left earlier."

He knew it.

Sighing, the blonde shook his head. "Then… at least let me give a message to my friend, she didn't know that I left the house." It's true and besides, he kind of felt bad for not telling Mokou that he's leaving. This was only supposed to be a short trip, but thanks to Marisa, he now has to stay here for the night. Not that he has any problem with it…

"Of course." The vampire clasped her hand in understanding, a smile on her face. "Sakuya, go and prepare Naruto his room." She ordered the maid.

"Yes, Ojou-sama." Sakuya bowed elegantly to her mistress before leaving the room, doing as she was told.

Naruto made a familiar crossed hand seal. In a plume of white smoke, a clone appeared in front of him. He couldn't use Hiraishin because he hasn't placed any Hiraishin sealing tags at Mokou's house. Maybe he forgot it or something… anyway, with a silent nod, the clone instantly knew what to do. Without any other word, the clone disappeared via smoke.

"Hm… interesting." A compliment from the mistress of the house.

"Thank you."

Snapping her fingers, Remilia turned her head towards the door that she entered through earlier. "I am sure that you are hungry. I had my maids prepare dinner for us tonight. I would like to talk to you more over dinner." She looked back and stares right into Naruto's eyes with her own deep red.

Strangely, he's nervous. Mostly because he left most of his gear back home… he even left his scrolls at Mokou's hut. But seeing as he is a guest to this mansion, Remilia cannot do anything to him. Aside from kicking him out for doing anything wrong in her eyes… but other than that, nothing. In short, he's both safe and not at the same time. And it's not from the fact that Remilia might throw him out of the mansion if he were to do something wrong, he'll understand if that were to happen, but it's from this place itself…

He's feeling something bad coming from this place itself… being a person who is sensitive to energies, he could sense the feeling right away even if he was standing in front of the gate. Whatever it is that he is feeling, he sure hopes that it's not bad. Well, he got the feeling that it'll be bad anyway.

* * *

"Ah, thank you for the offer." Thanked the male to the vampire.

A small smile of gratitude was given to Remilia by Naruto. The Scarlet vampire nodded as she returned the smile in reply to his.

"_This is going as planned…" _

Dinner is… fantastic. No, it really is. Seated on one of the seat inside the large dining hall of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Naruto is in awe at what he is seeing. The blonde has never seen so many display of food his entire life. There are many kinds of foods, he recognized some but most of them are out of his knowledge. He's impressed… or literally amazed to say without holding back.

The main dishes are of rare and exquisite meat and also a fresh green display of cooked vegetables. There is so many for the blonde to choose from… and he's hungrier than a Chouji who had not been eating for three hours. Looks like he'll have a bit of everything.

The maids are unexpectedly fairies. It's probably a given since this is a pretty large mansion and there happens to be a good portion of fairies out there in Gensokyo… after the incident earlier today, he kind of figured things out little by little.

"Whoa…!"

He was surprised when one of the maid approaches his table and began to place napkins on his lap. He isn't dumb, he knew what napkins are for. It's not like he'll drop his food anyway… the fairy maid then placed different kinds of eating utensils on the table for him to use. There are forks, spoons, knives of any size. The maid turns to grab something, she then placed in front of him a plate with a _very_ unique food on it. From texture, he could easily say that it's beef. From the smell, it is grilled. And from the looks of it… it'll be delicious.

Maybe too delicious.

It seems that the maid is done with her job. After giving him a polite bow, she left without saying any single word.

Naruto moves his hands slowly… slowly reaching for one of the spoon. He picked it up, and took his time on admiring the shiny utensil. It's made of steel as he expected… but it's too heavy to be a spoon. Maybe that's just how good the quality is. He looked at the food that he was served. He knows table manners, someone took the time to force that knowledge into his head when he was younger. If he remembers what was taught to him a long time ago… this is the time where he waits for everyone to arrive at the table.

Naruto's eyes glanced across the table. Aside from the magnificent foods, the maids, Remilia sipping her glass of wine… Patchouli and that gatekeeper are not here yet. Or maybe they're not eating…?

"Don't worry, just eat… tonight is a special dinner. Only you and I."

CLICK

The sound was made as Remilia placed her glass on the table's surface. Naruto kept his attention on the spoon, but his eyes on Remilia. The vampire chuckled as she flutters her wings lightly. It made an ambient sound… something that the blonde shinobi cannot describe. Remilia closed her eyes. "I suppose that the treatment is too much for you, after all… not everyone can take on the charisma of-GASP!"

"Thank you for the food."

"W-W-W-When did you eat?!"

"Before."

"No! More importantly, why did you start eating without me?!"

"…Uh… I'm sorry, I can't help it. The food looked so delicious and I can't help but finished it quickly." The shinobi grinned sheepishly.

"S-So mean! Uu~!"

* * *

**A little while later…**

* * *

"A-Anyway… h-how is your stay in Gensokyo?" now returned to her usual state, Remilia asked the man another question.

The question is normal, honestly, he was expecting for it to be the first question to be asked. Naruto hummed, wiping his mouth with some napkin. His stay here has been… exciting, and fun too. "It's been fun. After all, it's been so long since I've met a lot of people." He placed the napkin on the table.

Remilia nodded her head in understanding. "So it is safe to say that your life has somehow changed?"

…

"Sorry?" the blonde asked.

Instead of answering directly, Remilia chuckled. "Hu. This life is dynamic, Naruto Uzumaki. Anything could happen even if the slightest bit of thing was done." She picked up a grape, one round piece of grape. "I can do so much to this grape. Crushing it, throwing it and even…" the grape ended up in her mouth, crushed by the vampire's sharp fangs. "eat it."

"By coming to Gensokyo alone, you have already triggered a few strings that will affect the future. Both in good and bad ways." Scarlet eyes have never been so… serious. Remilia perched her chin on her hand, looking straight at the blonde haired shinobi. "You can call it an ability of mine."

A moment of pregnant silence passes the room. Naruto somehow understood what Remilia is trying to say. Him, being here, could be both beneficial and bad for Gensokyo's safety. He could agree on that… the incident this morning was there to give a full point. But he is also… confused. Confused… so far in his life, there has not been a stranger place other than Gensokyo. Aside from the youkais and strange happenings that could happen, he felt that Gensokyo is not even, how should he say this… present or in his world to begin with.

If that is it…. Then there are two possible thing that could have made him end up in Gensokyo. One, he had just honestly and down right by pure accidental, end up in Gensokyo without doing anything. While that seems highly unlikely… it might be possible. Or…

Someone is at play.

Remilia saw the look flashed in Naruto's eyes. Her hand made way for the maid who was taking her plates, the glass that she drink from before is now filled with wine in her usual portion. "I see that you've figured something out…"

Before replying, Naruto pulled out a scroll from one of his hidden pockets. He did forgot all of his scrolls except for this one. Placing the scroll on the table, he unveiled it, revealing its content. It is a scroll filled with writings written in ink, all of them in kanji. Naruto bit his thumb, swiping and smearing blood all across the scroll vertically. Smoke erupted seemingly from nowhere, and when the screen clears, it shows a sake gourd and two ceramic cups.

The blonde shinobi grabbed the gourd, opening the lid and poured down a cup full of sake into his cup. He raised the sake filled cup to his mouth. "Tell me… does common sense works in Gensokyo?"

"Huh?"

"… I'll take that as maybe. But anyway…" he shook his head. "If it is exactly as how I thought it might be… then me being here, it's not from pure coincidence." He drank the content of the cup, he feels uncomfortable, but it helps him think. "Before when you said that it's safe to say that my life has changed… I think not so much."

"Oho?" the vampire remarked, interested.

"I've dealt with things that are both complicated and easy. But mostly complicated… but in the end, they still make me who I am. I won't change that easily, maybe it'll be hard even for me to change." He gulped down another cup full of sake. "Haah… but if I were to say one thing that has changed in me… it would be… about how I see things."

"How so?" Remilia asked, before sipping from her wine glass.

"Humans tend to do those kinds of things, even if they want it or not. But for me, it's always for the better. When I was younger, I tried to be someone who will be acknowledged. Someone that people would be proud of knowing, but… in the end, it doesn't always seems that way." He chuckled. "I took an eye opening session… a session that took both time and the life of my friends. As far as things go… it ended in the same way as it usually would."

"Hm… how admirable of you, Naruto Uzumaki…" The vampire started. She sips more from her glass. "So far, you are the first human that has ever interest me greatly when it comes to experience. From your eyes alone I could already see you… your look of pain, betrayal, and even happiness."

"Heh, a part of your ability too?"

"Call it a woman's instincts." Her hand snaked towards his. Due to them seated across from each other, the distance isn't that far. Remilia still could grab his hands. Naruto let go of the cup that he was holding, finding his hand being held by the vampire's. He saw her leaning towards him, her ever red eyes gleaming. He can't think straight… all that he can focus on are Remilia's eyes. Her lips found their way to his earlobe. She breathed a cold breath that sent his spine shivering in cold and anxiety.

Her other hand began tracing fingers down and up his neck, exposing his bare nape from the clothing that he is using. In a drunken state… the man still managed to think. _"How… that sake isn't supposed to be this strong… so… what caused this_…?" his eyes desperately looked around, but found nothing. Before he knew it, his breathing is already ragged. He tried to push the vampire off from him, but… he can't force his body the strength that it needs.

Now… the vampire is slowly… slowly crawling towards him on the table. She then hops down to his laps, seated there making them in a very compromising position. Remilia's tongue touched Naruto's earlobe, sending electric up the man's spine. Feeling a foreign feeling invading his chest, Naruto panted hard, his face flushed due to the alcohol. His hands made a move for Remilia's thigh, that surprised the vampire.

"My… how bold of you." There's no longer interest in that tone of hers… it was replaced solely by pure… lust. Her eyes are aimed towards his neck… her thoughts are filled with nothing but the taste of his blood. Her plan worked. Having him to come here for dinner and talk. How-

"Foolish, isn't it?"

"Wha!"

"Bakuhatsu!"

An explosion occurred, blasting the vampire away from her spot. And she is her species… it was nothing. Remilia was quick to her feet, her fury filled eyes aimed at the source of the voice. There are smokes, she has to admit that that explosion was rather big and she was blasted almost to the end of the dining hall. Then suddenly, the feeling of fury invades her being when she saw a certain man coming out from the smoke.

"You know… if there is another thing that haven't change in me… that is…"

He envelopes himself in his cloak of light, his palms are balled into fists. On his face is no longer the kind and friendly face that Remilia saw earlier today. His face is replaced by a look of anger, a face that someone will make when someone had strike them where it is weakest.

"I will not let myself brought down so low to lust."

His eyes have never been so… angry.

* * *

**You might be thinking… Eh, isn't this chapter shorter? Well, then yes. It is shorter. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer and something interesting will happen. For NaruMoko shippers… I've been giggling all the time when I read your reviews in the reviewer section. Hehehe… like that.**

**Anyway… you might also be thinking, how the hell did it come to that end? Well, Naruto is sharp when it comes to emotions. Thank a certain Hyuuga for that. But, there is also a side of him that is slow on realizing certain emotions. One is, obviously, love and the other interest. But for the other more compromising emotions, such as, lust… adoration…or just pure like is some of the few emotions that he's conscious about. There is a different between like and love, but I suppose that the difference is thin. Very thin.**

**So anyway… I apologize for the short chapter and bad news… school starts tomorrow. Be expecting updates slower… especially if I'm in the third year of my ****** high school.**

**So as the bottom line, thanks for enjoying, have a good day/night and please kindly review. The next update from me will probably be one of my good end series. Again, see you and till next time!**


	7. I DID WHAT!

"Ugh… where am I…?"

Waking up, a certain blonde began to regain his vision. He clutched his head in pain, feeling something akin to that of a headache. "I can't remember… need to think…" as he tries to search his deepest part of his brain, he failed to notice the stirring beside him. Naruto closed his eyes. He recalled… he recalled doing something last night… something. He remembered fighting… or was it moving…? All he can remember is…Naruto opened his eyes.

"Remilia."

That name… the name of a person that he do not want to see right now. Not in fear, but in absolute fear. Not only did he fight with the mistress of the mansion, but he did not have a single clue on what the hell happened last night. He needs to get out of here. Quick! The blonde's eyes looked to his right, he saw a window. Perfect, a way out. He'll be doing that. It was then he noticed that he felt cold. Looking down, he is surprised to see that he was not wearing his clothes. And he is also sitting on a bed, a rather large one. He opened the sheets, his heart stopped when he find himself unclothed even down there.

"Unn… it's bright…"

Naruto looked sideways, his head moving slowly as well as the feeling of fear inside of him. He regretted doing that. Beside him, on the same bed that he's on, is none other than Remilia. Naruto's eyes scanned the situation, or Remilia to be exact. She's asleep and naked. Naked, just like a baby. She has nothing to cover her, except for the socks that she's wearing. The blonde clutched his heart in self regret, the feeling of dread invading.

"What… what had I done…?"

At that perfect timing, the vampire that lies asleep next to him wakes up. Her eyes snapping open. The blonde felt his entire body growing cold, he can't breathe, only panics. But he also can't move, his body does not respond to the orders that his brain is giving out. The vampire yawned, she rubbed her still sleepy eyes. Slowly, she turned her head towards the frozen blonde's direction. Everything is silence, both did not speak or react. Remilia remained quiet and so does Naruto.

Then…

"Who are you?"

"Please try to act more surprised!"

Nice tsukkomi Naruto.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Embarrassment, guilt, regret… yeah, he's feeling those deep inside. In his life, he would usually avoid getting drowned in things like drinking, women and gambling. Those things didn't really suits him, but that doesn't mean that he didn't do it before. As a ninja, getting himself involved in those kinds of situation is a must, but he tries his best to avoid them. Prostrating himself in front of a person is less embarrassing than what he feels like right now.

He felt stupid, but above all, he felt like an idiot.

"No need to bow down like that… it was all a misunderstanding." The blonde slowly raised his head, but still unable to look at the vampire in her eyes. Remilia shifts in her seat, she maintained her focus on the man before her. Her plan worked. And it seems to be working well. The vampire hides a smirk beneath her hand, secretly enjoying the situation.

"Really…?" the blonde man asked with the slightest bit of hope.

"No, I'm just kidding. You did something to me last night."

And… that hope was crushed.

Remilia walked from her chair, she squats down, staring at the man right in his eyes. While smirking and enjoying this secretly, she must put her plan to action. "But… it wasn't bad. I'm not angry nor am I mad at what you had done." She licked her lips, eyes flashing dangerously. "In fact… I enjoyed it."

Now he's dead.

Chuckling, Remilia grab a hold of Naruto's chin, she leaned forward making their face draw closer to each other. "Hmmhmm… A punishment would be a waste of time for you… but, I am sure that you won't feel better if I won't give you one. Oh I wonder… what should I do with you…" she said out sing-songly. Then her eyes widen, as if she found out the perfect idea. "I know, why don't you stay here and become my servant for a week? That seems reasonable enough… right~?"

The blonde haired shinobi gulped down nervously. He did not like the idea but it's one of the less brutal punishments out there and he knows that Remilia can and would give him something worse than hell. Naruto's shoulders slumped down further, he got nothing to say anymore. "F-Fine… but at least tell me what did I do last night." Plead the man.

"Oho? You want to know the details? Very well." Remilia placed a finger on the corner of her lips, slowly… said finger began to insert itself inside of her mouth. Her tongue licking the finger erotically for a brief moment. "…Just remembering it alone makes me… w-"

"Okay, please stop… I get it now." Now he felt more miserable than the most miserable guy on earth.

"Fufufu…" the finger inside her mouth exits with a loud echoing pop, Naruto shivers due to unknown reasons. Remilia folds her arms, where a full grown smirk was attached to her face. Looking down, she began chuckling. "Then… your work starts now. Sakuya."

The maid appears out of nowhere, she stood next to Remilia, looking as dignified as ever. "Yes Ojou-sama?"

With a snap of her fingers, Remilia ordered Sakuya. "Get our new member his uniform. He will be working here for a while. Oh, and make sure that he gets his duty right away. I will be waiting outside for him." that was all the mistress said, before leaving the room.

"Naruto-san, please, follow me." The maid turned her attention to the man who is still kneeling on the ground. Slowly, the blonde brought himself back to his feet.

He had lost whatever pride he had left, but due to an acceptable reason. Whether he remembers it or not, what he had possibly done last night was still inexcusable. He must pay his price for it, and as long as he won't have to die, he will do whatever it takes to get himself forgiven. But he don't think that he has to be forgiven since… well, Remilia did say that she enjoys it.

"_Snap yourself out Naruto!"_ he shook his head mentally. _"Let's just get this over with. Quick."_ Naruto nods at the maid. "Okay." He followed the maid, exiting the bed room. Of course, he is dressed now.

* * *

"Is this how you wear the uniform…?"

Exiting the changing room, Naruto wears an uncomfortable expression. He's really uncomfortable right now. Not just mentally, but also physically. They say that these are clothes he's wearing? This is worse than wearing cardboard! Now, the blonde is dressed in a blue and white butler's uniform. He wears a long sleeved collared shirt, over it is the blue tailcoat with several designs on them. As for his pants, he's wearing a matching blue formal pants, his shoes are probably the worse. He's not used to wearing shoes. He also has to carry a towel around…

The tie also adds up the uncomfortable level maximally. He looked at Sakuya for her opinion, wondering if he's wearing it right. Instead of an answer, the maid herself approached him. She began fixing his tie, vest and collar. After fixing the butler's uniform, the maid takes another look. "That's better. Now, for your first assignment, Ojou-sama has requested you to tend to her for the morning. You will bring her tea and refreshments and also carry out any order she gives you. Intolerable behavior means punishment, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Wow, it's like listening to a Jounin drill sergeant again. He gets what needs to be done. Basically, he's Remilia's little manservant now. He bring her tea, snacks and do whatever it is that she instructed for a week. As a man, he has his pride, and no doubt that he'll lose that right starting from now on.

"Good. Go to the kitchen to get the tea, I've prepared them for you." After giving him one last instruction, Sakuya disappeared. The maid is busy, as always.

Left alone, what Naruto does first thing first is sighing. He has a lot in him. Questions, ideas, reasons… whether or not something last night happen is out of his knowledge, but from what the situation is telling him, he can trust Remilia on this… maybe. Working as a servant may not sounds bad, as he'd said before Remilia could give him an even worse punishment than this one, but he does not like it one bit.

Nu uh.

Why? Simple. He doesn't like to be Lord around for someone's pure enjoyment. And he damn well knows it that Remilia is going to Lord him around for her pure enjoyment. Even so, he can't complain. He'll just get this done as quickly as he can and hope that the week will be over as soon as possible. Anyway, Sakuya asked him to go to the kitchen to grab Remilia's things or stuffs that she'll need for today.

Looking around, he felt like an idiot once again. He forgot to ask the maid where the kitchen is. The blonde controls himself to prevent from doing a large scale facepalm that might send him flying through the wall behind him. This leaves him no choice aside from trying to find the kitchen by himself. But this is a large mansion, even if he's just standing here not doing anything, he already felt lost.

There are multiple hallways, and by guessing he could already tell that they're pretty long. Not that he's complaining. There are three hallways that he could take, he'll just rely on his luck and go through the middle one. So the blonde starts to walk, starting his first job as a temporary servant here. His walk starts slow and normal paced, but as he begins walking, his mind is starting to go through a lot of things.

First, he is absolutely concerned with the matter at hand. About… the reason why he's in this sort of mess to begin with. There's this part of that tells him that he could trust Remilia, while another part tells him not to trust the vampire. Before deciding, he needs to think first. Second, he's clueless on what to do. He knows what to do, mind you, but what he don't know is how to do it. Remilia strikes him as one of those nobles and Ladies from where he came from, he's sure that she also likes it when things are done as perfect as possible. Like it or not, it seems that he'll have to give his best starting from now on.

As the blonde began to drift deeper into his mind, thinking and trying to find answers for all of his problems. What happened last night is a bit suspicious. He knows himself, and he's sure that he is not a type of person who would bed with a woman just like that without any explanation. He remembered blasting Remilia off with an explosion last night and he said something…something about bringing himself as low as something. But after that, nothing. He doesn't remember anymore.

He wonder… is Remilia planning something? That could be it. But he can't just accuse the woman right in front of her face, she'll get insulted at first. Even so, he can't help but think that way. After all, it seems possible if one were to look at it in such way. Naruto now enters another hallway, this one however, is not that long. He could see another corridor from where he's standing, and if he were to turn left, it'll lead him to a room.

The place is… decorative. Too much décor, yet it looks amazing. Quite fitting, if he could say. Not to mention, there is also a library here that could fit another building, which is awesome in every way. But he's not a book person, he's more of a practical one. People tend to say that he's a genius since he's a sage and that he reads scrolls and all… but that's only because he really needs to. And even if he do reads scrolls and theorize and all that… without practice, he won't get the essence of the subject.

After walking for about three minutes, he took a sharp left. The blonde whistled and was glad at the same time. He's in the kitchen. There're multiple things here that made him strike this place as the kitchen. First, there're cabinets. All are in a neat arrange and well-polished too. The fridge is the first thing that he saw, since it is a really big one it's hard to not notice it. Third, counters, dish racks and as well as knives are aligned properly over to the right, placed on a counter. No mistake, he had found the kitchen.

Sakuya said that she prepared him the tea already, looking around he tries to find it. His eyes landed on a tea set, complete with plates and a teapot as well as exquisite snacks. Most are baked goods such as cookies and cakes, but there are a few sweets too. Approaching the counter where the refreshments are placed on, Naruto carefully carries the set.

"Whoa… this is harder than it looks…" carrying one tray alone is tougher than what he thought it would be. The cups, teapot which is filled with tea, and also snacks are already about the weight of three dictionaries stacked up on top of each other. Though he has no problem carrying it, it would still be easier when done by some help.

POOF

One of his fellow twins appeared in a plume of smoke, looking at them he frowned when he noticed the smile on their faces. "Hahaha." The original laughed humorlessly. "You guys are dressed the same way too, now get carrying." He ordered.

"Yes boss." The clone did as he was instructed too, as expected, he does it with little difficulty. The original nodded, Naruto fixed his tie, trying to look proper for his… _mistress_…

Now… where was the way out again?

* * *

"That guy… something tells me that he's in trouble…"

For Fujiwara no Mokou, her day started normal. The only thing that isn't normal is the lack of Naruto's presence in her house today. She ended up going home late last night, her job as the guardian of the bamboo forest of the lost is as busy as it looks like. When she arrived home at her hut, she was not surprised to find the blonde there. But of course, surprise comes shortly. It turns out that it was not the real Naruto, it's one of the guy's clone. The clone told her that the original was staying at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, which caused her to drop in an instant.

She asked the clone why did the original decided to stay there, but the clone's answer wasn't so convincing. The clone disappeared, so she got no choice to just let the guy stay wherever he wants to. It's not like she don't like it or anything but after a little bit of thinking, Naruto is not dumb enough to just stay there without any good reason. And she doubts it that the guy came there alone by himself.

Standing on a clearing somewhere inside the bamboo forest that she is too familiar with, Mokou looked around. About four kilometers to the west is her house, she got up later than usual today, mainly because she did not got enough sleep last night. She had a rather rough morning too, there are already a lot of people getting lost here at this time of the day. Usually, it would be night or maybe evening. Not all got lost, some wanted to visit the clinic and the bamboo cutters needed someone to show them the way back to the village.

Looking at the sun, the white haired immortal could easily tell that it's ten… or eleven give or take.

She also got an important appointment with Keine today, she wants her to help with rebuilding of the human village. It will take a few days, but the more help they got the quicker it'll be done. She's helping, of course. They were supposed to meet at the usual clearing, about… a kilometer or so from here. She knows her way well, because someone has to at least try.

After all those years she spent chasing after Kaguya, she has developed some scary and unusual skills, some she's happy to have while some are pure unnecessary. For a thousands of years, maybe more, she has gotten accustomed to any kind of environment. No matter what the condition is. Be it a winter frozen land, a hot searing desert or even a humid and sticky forest like some in Gensokyo. All those years that she had are mostly done in travelling, she was obviously trying to find Kaguya, and to train her mental and physic alike.

Through those times, she has developed unique skills. She would call them skills since only some are of use. For example, she can memorize paths, no matter how difficult they are, easily. This is one of the useful skills that she had. This is also a major convenient for her job that she has now. But there are also troublesome things that she wished that she'd never gotten. Due to all those years striving out there in the wild, modesty is not an option.

Nope.

She will eat anything, she must eat anything, even though she knows that she won't die. She'd try what the forest has to offer for her, ranging from small to big animals. Of course, that doesn't mean that she knows what is that she's eating. There was this one time, if she remembered correctly, where she ate a poisonous tree frog. Hey, she didn't know that bright colors were meant to keep predators away from them, it was the easiest thing to catch and it's near impossible to miss due to it being bright in color.

Also, another useful thing that she picked up, she has a wider view range. It might sounds useless, but it's not. Especially when she's living in Gensokyo. Years before, she traveled across the mountains. She must literally go up and down every mountain just so that she could travel to another continent. Not to mention, it was also snowing. Since it was mostly winter back then, seeing the same color every now and then wasn't exactly what her eyes are used to. It started to hurt, even. But time helps her, she had finally gotten used to her surroundings. The wide and long range views of the mountains are a great place to train her eyesight.

And since then, she's been living life the way she finds it right. She finally met the whore Kaguya, settled in a quiet place… everything's been perfect. That was until the incident back then (Imperishable Night.). The miko did a good job on handing Kaguya's royal ass, but she could've done it better than Reimu did. Peace returned once more after the incident, but that doesn't mean that Gensokyo would'ne be intruded by foreign people. She remembered the Moriya shrine conspiracy, the Uprising of old Hell and of course, how could she forgot the day when Reimu's shrine got destroyed by giant boulder? That was hilarious in its own way.

Looking around, she's already wasted time thinking. And it's about time for her meeting with Keine too, she might be late even. Without saying anything else, the immortal phoenix leaves the clearing.

* * *

"Finally…!" two identical voices gasped out. Coming out from the back door to the Scarlet Devil Mansion is none other than Naruto Uzumaki and his clone. We shall call this clone, Clone-kun. Naruto and Clone-kun exited the door in what seems to be exaggerated exhaustion; the one who is the most tired one of the two would definitely be Clone-kun, since he is the one carrying the refreshments. But of course, that doesn't mean that Naruto isn't doing at all.

He will be the one to serve and tend to Remilia later on, he actually got a reason for this. If his intuition is right, then he'll have a lot of time to ask Remilia questions that have been piling up inside of him. Both Naruto and Clone-kun are outside on the large backyard garden of the mansion, there is a veranda that shadows a good portion of the terrace. Looking at his original, Clone-kun asked his boss a silent question. The original blonde replied with a nod. Basically, it's whether or not they should go and approach the vampire now or later.

Arriving at the veranda, terrace or whatever, the two heard a clicking sound. They turned towards the source, and was not that surprised to see the head maid standing there with her pocket watch in hand. Looking at the two identical men, Sakuya silently placed her watch back to where it belongs.

"Sorry, are we late?" asked the original Naruto to the maid.

"No, I was actually expecting for you to be later than this. But please do try to not show tardiness next time." Reprimanded Sakuya to both blondes.

"Says the one who forgot to tell where the kitchen was…" Clone-kun muttered under his breath. Sakuya heard this, and has the decency to blush slightly at the mistake that she has made. Naruto thought that it was pretty amusing to see the stoic maid made a face like that.

The elegant maid cups her hand on her mouth, coughing. "Ahem. The mistress is expecting you, please proceed." She gestured towards a certain direction.

Both blondes nodded, proceeding their way towards where they were instructed. A short walk was all that it takes for the two blondes to reach the mistress of the house, deeper in the veranda, Remilia is seated on a chair in a well-defined and mannered posture. She has the look of someone who is expecting for her entertainment to arrive sooner, as expected, that look vanished when the two Narutos entered the area.

Remilia's eyes caught sight of the unusual scene, instead of one, there're two men. She then remembered about what the blonde could do, something that only made her even more interested.

"Ah, here it is my servant for the day. What took you so long?" the lady of the house inquired of her new and temporary butler.

Maintaining a neutral yet polite front, the original out of the two blondes spoke. "Sorry, I was lost. It's my first day of _working_ here after all." He puts emphasize on the word 'working' since he got no intention nor will to work here in the first place.

At hearing the blonde male's excuse, Remilia nodded in understanding. "I see. Then it's okay, I shall excuse it this time." Her smile turned to smirk that both blondes don't like even a little bit. "Now, I trust that you have my tea?"

"I do." Clone-kun was the one who speak instead of Naruto. The clone, knowing what to do, began doing his task of serving Remilia refreshments. He sat the tea set down on the table, arranging them neatly. Pouring tea to Remilia's cup, he then proceeds to serve Remilia the snacks portion. He tried for a balanced arrangement of sweets and cakes, separating them with different plates. After making quick work of the snacks, he then returned to his original's side.

Remilia, impressed by what she'd just seen, nodded in satisfaction. "It feels like you've done this before. Have you?" asked the vampire.

Instead of Clone-kun, it's Naruto who answers Remilia. "My line of job is either to serve people or kill them. I do try to avoid the later." it's not like he's lying. He'll try his best to avoid killing if it's necessary, he never liked killing anyway.

At his answer, Remilia gave him a shrug of acceptance. Meaning that his answer is decent and acceptable for her. "Hmph. I see, an interesting background, just like what I had expected." She sips on the warm tea, after a while, she placed the cup down. "You're not the one who prepared this." It was not a question, it's a definite statement.

"Sakuya-san was the one who prepared it. Is there anything wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with the tea… it's perfect, as expected of my maid." She pushed the cup further away from her, now grabbing one of the cookies. "Though I am curious on how would it tastes like if it's you who made the tea… I'm curious." Honestly stated by the vampire.

Both Naruto made a grim expression. "Trust me, I won't be able to make one as good as Sakuya-san." He too said it honestly.

"Ah, but there is always a chance for you to try. After all… you still have six more days in here, right~?" she's mocking him…

This woman…

Mentally holding back a sigh, the original blonde decided to shake his head. "True, true. Then I better make quick of that, no?"

"Is it truly a pain working for me?"

"Is it truly hard for you to tell me about what happened last night?"

Silence.

There, he said it. He did not directly asked, but he's sure that Remilia got the point crossed. The look on Remilia's face turned to shock in an instant. At this opportunity, Naruto resumed. "Please, tell me about what happened last night Remilia." He pleaded.

…

…

"Mistress."

"Huh?" both blondes uttered intelligently.

"Mistress, call me mistress." The vampire closed her eyes before opening them again, showing their vibrant yet dangerous gleam. "As to what happened last night… that can wait for another time. Regardless of what we did, I did not regret nor do I blame you for it to happen. And besides…" she smirks slowly. "You'll just leave if I tell you about it now."

That's… true. He was planning to do something stupid yet smart at the same time. Charge his way out of the mansion after Remilia told him about what happened last night. And after some more thinking… it wasn't very smart, or stupid. It's plain dumb. Dumb. Hiding his embarrassment behind the towel that he's carrying, Naruto sighed. Clone-kun was silent this entire time. Remilia let out a few of amused giggles, clearly enjoying herself.

That was all that he thought about. Asking Remilia a question, got his question answered and leave. Three simple steps, but now… it isn't as simple as that. Remilia… he got a feeling that she's strong. Very strong. He doubt that he would even be able to keep up with her if he didn't at least tap into his Six Paths mode at least once or twice, he needs to avoid offending her in any way possible. Yuuka is strong, hell she held back for their fight a few days ago. He held back too… but it's not like he's looking forward on fighting an all-out Yuuka. That'll be scary in a lot of ways.

On his way here to the SDM, yesterday, Marisa, that terrible and good for nothing witch, mentioned to stay clear of a certain flower field in Gesnokyo. The reason? It's obvious when she said that a certain umbrella using Youkai lives there. He's not the type to look at flowers anyway, yet it doesn't feels comforting at all.

And speaking of comfort… he'll show that witch the true meaning of discomfort the next time she visits.

"… So, today, you will begin to refer me as such."

"Huh, what?"

Fortunately, Clone-kun was there to answer him. "We'll be referring to her as mistress starting from now on until the day that we could finally leave."

"Ah… isn't that good… _mistress_?"

"Fufufuf… it most certainly is…"

* * *

"Hm… there is something… different."

As always, her morning went by with her busy with books that keeps her mind of from anything that is but her study. Not to mention, she got a research going on and today is a perfect timing too. The rat will not come today, she's sure of it. The rat's estimated arrival would be in another two or three days, she could prepare golems and traps later, right now she's rather occupied by an interesting matter regarding her topic.

"Foreign filtering of energy… natural attributes… highly skilled… and consequences…" her eyes skimmed through four books at once, something very impressive for others, but for her? Not so much. She enjoys reading, but she enjoys alchemy and making new spells more. Reading is considered to be one of her most favorite hobbies. And yes, she have more than one hobbies thank you very much.

While she is busy with reading, she tasked her assistant and familiar to bring her more books regarding and that is similar to the ones that she's reading. Koakuma, the long red haired female assistant who is best described as a succubus, returned with multiple stacks of books on her hand. "Here are a few more books, Master."

"Set them down there." the purple unmoving library said without looking at the familiar. She's absorbed to her reading, and it's an insult for her if someone were to interrupt her from her time reading. Even Remi waited if she wants to ask questions, and she's the owner of this mansion. Touching a rather important article and part, Patchouli's entire focus was directed at the book. She constantly flipped pages, and also change from book to book, differentiating each words and paragraph.

Interesting things… books. Knowledge in the form of small rectangular box with papers that contains both power and information in them.

* * *

**Human Village**

* * *

"Whew! That was tiring, good job boys! Twenty minutes brake, be sure to return here!" a middle aged man, dressed in what one would find a construction worker to wear, yelled to the group of men who are focusing their attention to him.

In an instant, everyone began to disperse, taking their well-earned brake. Amidst the number of men, a certain white haired immortal was there, wiping sweat off from her forehead. She has an axe slung on her back, making it a rather unusual sight. For those who aren't local to Gensokyo, of course. Helping out in rebuilding the school is harder than she expected, but it all worked out in the end, with all the manpower that they got.

Walking to a nearby tree, Mokou leaned her axe on the bark, she took a seat leaning beside the axe. The shade that the tree provides is an excellent place for her to rest. The sun is hot, especially in this time of the day. The reason why she's sweating so much is because of her task before, chopping woods in the forest and returning here is tiring.

As she sat underneath the shade of the tree, her eyes wandered over the distance to see the sight that was before her. People are busy, doing their best to fix and repair the damages that has been done to the village. From young to old, from kids to elderly… all of them are helping out. Society is strong in Gensokyo, something that probably the outside world lacks. She hasn't visited the world outside after a very long time, and she doesn't have any plans on visiting so soon.

Losing deep in thought, the eternal phoenix failed to notice a familiar presence beside her. "Mokou." Hearing her name being called out, Mokou then noticed her friend walking towards her. It's Keine, of course. They met earlier and she forgot that she was supposed to meet her when brake started, but it looks like Keine's the one who's meeting her.

"Wassup?" greeted the white haired, informally, back.

Keine reached and took a seat beside her immortal friend. She is carrying something on her hands, something that's covered. She opens the cover to reveal a homemade lunch box stacked on top of each other. One is for her and one is for Mokou. Taking the most top lunch box, Keine gave it to Mokou. "Here, I made lunch. Hope you'll like it."

Taking up on the food that she was offered to, Mokou nodded. "Ah, thanks. I'll eat it now, but there's still a lot of time until work starts." Said the immortal fire bird.

"Take it Mokou, if you're tired, rest. Don't overwork yourself, it's not healthy." Doing her job as her friend, Keine reminded Mokou.

The white haired immortal shrugs. "It's fine, I ain't gonna die anyway." She then opens her lunch box, seeing a rather delicious meal. Rice, tempura and some veggies. Keine is a good cook and she can't deny that.

The teacher sighed loudly. There goes Mokou and that mindset of her… this is not the first time she says something like this. In fact, most of the time and when they're alone, Mokou would always say those words. It's worrisome for her if she keeps up with that kind of attitude. Mokou may be immortal but Keine can't help but worry, after all, immortality won't heal all wounds.

The teacher was glad to see that the people are doing a great work on rebuilding the village, the kids are on holiday for obvious reasons. It will take a long time to restore the village to its usual state, but it seems that it'll be quicker than she thought. Youkais are helping too, believe it or not. The Onis are helping, the tengus are helping even the kappas are helping. Most of the lifting is done by the onis, the tengus could help the kappas with the construction planning. Over all, she's confident that work will be done in no time.

Speaking of which…

"Mokou, where is Naruto-san? Is he at your house?" how could she forgot that name. The man has caused and done so much even if he's just staying for a few days in Gensokyo, fighting Youkais and helping in stopping the incident. But not in that order.

Pausing on eating, the immortal gulped down the food that was left in her mouth. "Nah, he's staying over at someone else's place."

That was not an answer that she expected. "Really? Where is he staying, then?"

"The vampire's place."

Keine nearly dropped her lunch. She was surprised, no, she was way surprised to hear that. She was expecting the man to be venturing out or explore, but to stay at one of the most dangerous place in Gensokyo that soon?... he's definitely a strange one. Suppressing her desire to raise her voice, Keine gulped down.

"D-Did he now…? Do you know why?"

Now Mokou is the one who's curious. "I don't know… but can I ask why are you asking me?" a teasing grin formed on her face. "Don't tell me that Keine got her eyes for the big bad blonde?" she quoted Marisa on that last part.

The teacher has the decency to blush, she tried to keep a straight face, but the redness on her cheeks is too much to make it a success. She coughed to her hand, dismissing the matter. "I-It's not like that. I was expecting for him to come with you, Gensokyo is dangerous after all. Especially for an outsider." She changed the subject.

"Bah, the guy can handle himself. You saw what he can do, right? He'll be fine…" Mokou stretched out the word 'fine'. "I'm sure that he can handle his own problems, even if he's in deep shit."

"Mokou!" scolded the teacher at her friend's choice of word. Seeing the immortal shrugged, Keine sighed. "Did he say when will he return? Because I really need the scrolls that he borrowed from me, my student wants to do a revision of it."

Unfortunately for Keine, Mokou shook her head, she finished her lunch too. "Sorry, I don't know when the guy will return. But I'm sure that he'll be back when he's done with whatever is it that he's doing." She closed the lid of the bento box. "If you're looking for the scrolls, he left them in my house, so you can go and grab it anytime. Pretty sure that he's done reading them."

"I see… thank you Mokou." Thanked the teacher to her friend.

"Hm." Looking around, she noticed that it's almost time to resume work. She grabbed her axe and began to stretch her limbs. "Well, I'll be continuing on helping then. See ya later Keine." She walked off from her spot, resuming work.

Keine stood sitting alone in silence. A calm and soothing breeze went pass her, making her hair billowed lightly. She looked back at her bento box, planning to resume her unfinished lunch.

"Huh… strange… why did I put a Narutomaki in my lunch…?"

* * *

"A-A-A…Achoo!" a violent sneeze rang out inside the long hallway of a certain mansion.

"Bless you."

"Ah yeah tha- WHERE THE HELL DID YOU CAME FROM?!"

The mistress to the house, the Scarlet Devil, and Remilia Scarlet herself raised both eyebrows in indignant surprise. "Oho…? Is that how you talk to your master, _servant_~?"

Damn her… damn her… if only he knows what happened last night.

The blonde's hand twitched violently, barely able to restrain itself from facepalming. "Oh I'm sorry my humble, merciful, gracious and noble mistress. This lowly servant of yours will take any punishment you deem necessary." He's obviously speaking in sarcasm. Rolling both of his blue eyes, Naruto looked to the ground while bowing his head in mock respect and sorry.

"Good, then as punishment, I want you to tend to me for tomorrow too. Don't forget to wake me up at six, no more, no less." She leaves. Just like that.

Well, this _place_ is her house…

Him and his big mouth, he regretted doing that. He wonder… what are the others doing out there? his clones must still be helping Reimu with her shrine, since he has yet to receive any memory from them, and he's sure that the people in the village are doing repairs right now. He wished he could help them, instead of being stuck here in this creepy mansion…

Not even a full day working here, he began to feel uneasiness every time he went pass the stairs that leads down to the basement. He would shiver on the spot for some reason… whatever that reason is, it's bad. Right now, he's having a break. He dismissed his clone so he got nothing better to do. Suppose he should visit the library, maybe something interesting is there.

If the library is out of the question then maybe the gatekeeper is up for a spar. Both ideas are good, but he don't know which one is better. He is bored, very bored. But hey, at least that he doesn't have to go down the basement or anything.

"Naruto." looking to his back, he saw the perfect maid herself approaching him. She has her elegant aura and stoic expression on, something he expected. "The mistress's request for today's beverage will be red wine. Could you fetch it for me, I am busy with preparing her her refreshments."

… Okay, now he's worried.

Making a wry expression, he nodded hastily. "Suuuure… I'll go and take it. It's down in the basement, right?"

"Indeed. The cellar's door is the first door that you will see." The head maid nodded. "And a warning, if you see a locked door, pretend that you never see it." And she disappeared. Just like that.

Well, she worked here but that's not the point.

And 'pretend that you never see it'? How could he pretend to not see it when she herself said that to him already before he even go down the basement? Seriously… he's right, common sense does not work in Gensokyo and he better learn that quick, or else he won't last long here. Death by following logic and common sense…? How stupid is that?

"Haaah… well… here goes nothing…?" he readied his body in more than one ways.

* * *

"Urgh… why in the nine hells did I agree to this?"

Grabbing wine isn't as easy as he thought it would be. Why? Because it's so freaking dark. He forgot to bring a candle down here. He can't start a fire since it'll be troublesome if it spreads. The place is dusty, he bets that he's covered in cobwebs right now. Aside from the situation down here, he is totally clueless on which wine should he choose. He'll flip if Remilia asked him to go down here again just because he got the wrong one, that woman will enjoy his misfortune.

But right now, he got no choice. He'll just let this whole thing blow over, get his questions answered by Remilia, get drunk – on second thought, there's no need – and get home quick. Speaking of home… he's feeling like a jerk to be staying in Mokou's house without having to pay. Maybe it's time for him to find himself a solid residence… but where?

"Hm… guh… there're so many bottles to choose from, which one will my _mistress_ like I wonder?" he began eyeing each bottle's name. "Red glamour… Vivid dream… Scarlet ballet… the hell's this? Cosmetics?"

"That one."

"What?"

"Onee-sama likes that one."

"Really? Thanks kid."

"Hehehehe, you're welcome Onii-chan."

"Don't mention it."

…

…

…

…

…

"…I'm supposed to be surprised now?"

"Nope, the chapter ends here."

"Oh…."

* * *

**A/N: Well how's that? Wasn't expecting that weren't you?**

**I got a lot of comment saying that this fic is too Naruto centric. I noticed that quite well, and I am not doing that without a purpose. You will see more characters interact with our blonde protagonist later on. That's why, I have prepared questions below that will hopefully answer your questions.**

**Is Remilia planning something something? Or she's doing this just for the lulz? Well… it's kind of both actually. Let's be honest here. After years, long years of sitting, drinking tea and wine… it's almost impossible to not get bored of life. She's planning something, yes, but it won't affect the story much. As for Naruto's reaction to her answer? We'll just have to see about that.**

**Do I like Mary Sues? I can't help but be honest. I like Mary Sues characters. Why? For me, characters that are portrayed as a Mary Sue is more interesting and… fun to read. Though I know that if said character were to be overly special that it's annoying to read, I can agree to not like these types of Mary Sues. I am currently trying my very best to prevent Naruto from falling into that hole, sure Remilia is acting familiar with him, but does she likes him, as in 'that' way? No. Nay.**

**My English sucks? Yes, yes. I can agree, a hundred percent, on that one. I'm taking ESL (English as a second language) I was actually planning to take it as a first language, but trouble comes in the form of finance. I'll keep it that way. I will try to improve, that's why I write here in the first place. Maybe I should get myself a Beta… I'm sure that he or she will be so frustrated if they were to check my work.**

**Okay… that's my rant. Can I call it a rant? Hope that you guys understand and hope that it answers some of your question. This was supposed to be short but it's longer, lol. This is for today's chapter. More will be revealed, as always, and please send me PMs if you have a very personal, I mean personal, questions. Some questions needs to be answered privately.**

**I understand if you choose to drop this story, and it's fine. After all, my cup of Joe isn't exactly your cup of Joe, we all try to taste it but it didn't turn out well. But if you're still here with me, I thank you a lot for that :)**

**So, that's all from me. Have a nice day/night. See ya!**


End file.
